The broken promise
by knighthowler
Summary: this started out as a one shot for a closure between futoshi and kokoro but one thing led to another and now it's a full blown story, this is my attempt to make futoshi a hero of his own story because frankly he deserves a happy ending.
1. chapter 1

this is a possible one shot for futoshi and kokoro set after the events of episode 11, for a closure between the two, hope you all enjoy it.

also i do not own darling in the franxx

\--

 **" I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!!"**

he screamed storming towards the rooms where the members of previous squad 13 lived , with fresh tears in the corner of his eyes ready to trail down on the already wet path along his cheeks which were created by tears earlier when he broke down infront of mitsuru and kokoro his fellow companion who was on the floor with blood dripping from his mouth and the girl he loved more than anyone else who was kneeling besides mitsuru when he heard the most heart breaking sentence in his life

" _from now on I'll protect her, i promise."_

he entered one of the rooms, shutting the door close behind him and leaning against the door thinking about that exact sentence over and over again in his head those words that hurt him to point where he was going to break, he felt an unbearable pain gushing in his heart almost as if his heart was bleeding literally inside his chest, for he knew those words meant that he lost the love of his life to someone else. he hugged a dusty pillow close to his heart and cried in it, dampning the pillow, he then laid on one of the dusty bed still crying and slowly his eyes start to waver, they felt exhausted almost begging to be shut down for a rest, and before he knew he slowly slumbered into a sleep.

' _i wanna protect you the best way i can'_

 _'so...could you promise to be my partner forever.'_

then he heard her sweet voice

 _'yes, i promise.'..._

 _'SO, anyone else wanna change their partners'_ asked nana.

 _'let me try riding with mitsuru'_ she said while raising her hand . his mind suddenly went blank not being able to grasp what happened then he snapped back

 _'Yakusoku-te...'_

' _Y-You promised...'_ tears almost on the verge of flowing down his cheeks.

'Gomene _, futoshi-kun'_

' _I'm sorry, futoshi'_

his mind almost on the verge of breaking

"kokoro chan!!!!!!" he screamed as he woke up with his hands in the air almost as if trying to reach something or someone, he then looked around he was in his bed it was probably early morning he probably slept for a whole day he looked around to see if any of his friends were there then he realized he wasn't is his room and remembered the events of the day before, he slowly wrapped his hand around his knees sitting in a fetal position.

"why...?" he uttered in the lowest possible decibel that could be heard by human ears.

"why did you leave me kokoro-chan?"

"what did i do wrong?" "you promised that you will be my partner forever then why did you break your promise?" he asked these questions perhaps expectingly to hear any answer from these dusty rooms, "i loved you, i wanted to be your partner forever i wanted to protect you" and before he knew it tears started rolling down his cheeks again, he felt hopeless, not wanting to go on doing anything perhaps not even wanting to go on living, he slowly started falling back onto the bed perhaps hoping to fall asleep and never wake up so that he can escape this harsh reality that was waiting for him outside this room,but the saner thoughts prevailed he somehow found the courage to get up walk towards the door, he put is hands on the handle

'i don't know how I'll be able to face them now' he thought before turning the handle to open the door.

\--

 **" I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!!"** he screamed as he ran past them towards the corridor of sealed rooms where the previous squad 13 lived. the rest of the group just stood there in trance they knew he was hurt but they never saw futoshi act like this before

hiro looked at him and thought 'he must really be hurt, i wish i could help him but right now it's best to let him vent it all out, I'll talk to him tomorrow'

zero two looked at hiro and saw the worry look on his face and said "don't worry darling, I'll never go with anyone else you, you're only mine and I'm only yours daaarlinggg" streching the last word almost saying it in a seductive tone.

goro and Ichigo also thought that it's best to let futoshi vent it all out and that it would be better to talk to him tomorrow

zorome looks at miku and thinks 'how would i react if miku decides to leave me, i should try to be a better partner to her'

ikuno looks at the way futoshi ran and thinks 'now this drama, why do people depend on each other to be hurt soo much like that, although i do feel bad for him'

mitsuru starts to walk away without even caring about what happened and says "i can't understand that Fatty's emotions i told him I'll take care of kokoro, he should stop whining and move on, just creating a rukus to draw attention" and walks out

kokoro then says almost in a whimper "i really hurt him...".

the rest of the day went by, dinner time comes but futoshi didn't come to the table everyone's was surprised and worried, since he never did miss his dinner the name plump given to his franxx wasn't just coincidence it was because of his eating habit, everyone looked at each other hoping that someone would get up and go to futoshi and bring him to the table but his last words

" I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!!" kept coming back to everyone's memories, then hiro got up and said

"I will try to bring futoshi" and walks towards the corridor with sealed rooms, he reaches the room where futoshi was and before he was about to knock he hears something

"koko...kokoro..., kokoro you promised"

"you promised kokoro, why"

"why why why" 'he must be having a bad dream' thought hiro 'it would be best to let him be for now, I'll talk to him tomorrow when he's in a better mood' thinks hiro before turning around and walking back to the room his friends were in eating silently on the dinner table.

kokoro was the first to ask "where's futoshi, is he coming?" hiro looks at her and for a brief moment he feels anger towards her for the way she ended things with futoshi he keeps thinking about what futoshi was saying in his sleep, it looked like kokoro made him a promise of some kind of not leaving him and then broke it

kokoro notices the anger in his eyes then hero snaps back and answers almost in a joking manner "no no no need to worry, he said he's feeling a little tired and would rather rest for now and come out tomorrow morning" he lied to his friends thinking 'this is the right thing to say, i would rather not have everyone worry over futoshi'.

everyone looked at hiro and they all knew that he was lying, but no one says anything else as if to accept the lie that was better than the truth and resume their dinner , but there were no talks that night,no jokes, no celebration for the defeat of the gaint Klaxosaur today there was just silence and then everyone went to their perticular room to sleep.

at late night when everyone were asleep, kokoro gets up slowly not to wake anyone else up gets out of her room and starts to walk towards the room futoshi was in, she wasn't going to wake him up to have a chat with him for she knew that she's the last person he would want to see now, but rather she just wanted to check up on him to see weather he was doing ok for she was greatly affected by his outburst today she felt that she hurt him really bad and that it was her duty to check up on him.

she arrives near his room reaching for the handle to open the door when she heard voices from inside the room, they were low but could be heard by someone standing near the door, and there was just one sentence she would hear over and over again from inside the room

"why Kokoro-chan" "why di you leave me" "why why why" the voices were too painful to hear, small crystal like tears began to form in the corner of her eyes slowly finding their way down her cheeks by now she knew that he was having a really bad dream about the betrayal she gave him. she turned around quickly tears almost fling out of her cheeks and eyes and she stars to walk back to the entrance of the mansion , she sits on the marble steps on the entrance and looks up towards the ceiling of the gaint plantation which was displaying fake night, tears started trailing down more and more till she's bawling her eyes out while clasping her knees, thinking about what the consequences of her actions were then she suddenly hears a voice.

"hey, what're you doing out here late at this time"

she turns around wiping her tears quickly for the tears were blocking her vison trying to look at the person that just spoke, it was hiro

"o-oh hiro it's you, it's nothing i just wanted to get some air before going to sleep" she says displaying a fake smile to convince him

"i know that you were crying, i was getting up to get myself water when i saw your going outside with tears strolling down your face, i believe you went to his room?" he asked

she simply nodded looking down tears again start forming in the corner of her eyes, hiro saw this and spoke

"i too was angry at what you did, still am you broke his heart, and you didn't even tell him why, i too heard his voice while i was standing outside his room almost opening the door to wake him up, he kept on saying the same thing, 'why kokoro why, why did you break your promise' "

she burst our crying "i... i didn't... i didn't know it would hurt him this much, i didn't know he loved me this much, i was just trying to help mitsuru, i made that promise to futoshi to make him happy, i didn't know this would happen, i don't know what to do, what should i do hiro? i can't see him like that, he's hurt too much because of me, i... i... I'm sorry" with that she cried even more intensely

hiro looked at her feeling sad about what has happened to both of his friends "all you can do now is wait and see what happens tomorrow hopefully he'll be better tomorrow, you should talk to him tomorrow" with that hiro left and after some timd and a few more cries kokoro left too, perhaps hoping that tomorrow would be better than today.

\--

'i don't know how I'll be able to face them now' he thought before turning the handle to open the door.

he opened the door and walked out just as he was about to leave he looked down on the floor, since this part of the mansion were hardly kept clean there was a lot of dust on the floor carpet, he saw two distinct sets of faint footprints he understood in an instant whose footprints they were

he spoke with his eyes wide open "they were here?" "misturi and kokoro-chan were here?" then the most unfortunate thought occurred in his mind "were they listening to me crying, even after i told them to leave me alone they were here probably listening my misery and thinking about what an emotional fool i am"(i know futoshi isn't a person who thinks like that but, he's broken right now so he is not abke to think straight) suddenly he felt an unsurmountable anger building up in his heart "they were making fun out of my misery!!" he spoke in anger

' **ENOUGH!!'** he said in his mind and walked towards the hall where everyone was, he wasn't the same futoshi anymore 'no more am i going to be the entertainment of their amusement' he says in his mind as he walk with a face dead pan void of emotions and a glint in his eyes almost as if this wasn't the same person that went to sleep yesterday

BECAUSE HE WASN'T, futoshi changed that morning, this was someone else.

THE END

this is all for the first chapter, if you guys like it i will write more and if you don't i will still complete this but yeah a little review might help a long way for motivation thank you for your time


	2. the broken promise chapter 2

this is chapter 2 of the broken promise

i do not own darling in the frankxx

\--

he walked down the stairs and towards the breakfast table where everyone was supposed to be, he entered the room and there they were, all of them except kokoro ' _so she isn't here_ ' he thought ,they all looked at him they could see the redness in his eyes indicating the amount of crying he had gone through, he wasn't the same futoshi they all knew, he had changed somehow the usual happy spirit in his eyes were changed into an angered emotionless glint

he quickly averted his gaze and walked towards his chair where he always used to sit, he sat down and looked at the food it was the usual food futoshi loved soo much and couldn't stop eating, but today he felt different suddenly the hunger had died along with the old futoshi, along with that caring guy who used to lookout for everyone who was soo innocent and good and pure from his heart they were all gone, he stood up again walking his way out of the room when suddenly hiro stood up and said

"futoshi, where are you going let's have breakfast together you haven't eaten yesterday too" said hiro in a worried yet welcoming tone

"I'm not hungry anymore" he replied, everyone gasped, it might have looked like a scene from a comedy program but this was a pure serious situation because in all of the time they knew him he never said no to food no matter how much sad or injured or exhausted or sleepy he was

after saying that he started walking out of the room just as he was exiting the room he saw kokoro coming, their eyes met she looked at him as if she hadn't seen him in years and didn't want him out of her sight, he looked at her as if she was not even there you could say he looked through her like she was transparent or didn't even exist, their gazes met for a second and then futoshi walked past her like she wasn't even there.

everyone else watched them almost in a trance not being able to understand how can futoshi just walk out as if he didn't even see kokoro, kokoro was stoic during this she thought futoshi would at least give her a "ohiyo kokoro-chan" or something but she couldn't grasp at what had just happened she never thought there was a side like this of futoshi, the futoshi who was always there for her when she needed him who loved her to no extent who would always appreciate her and would always try to make her feel happy and tried to protect her no matter what that futoshi had just ignored her like she didn't even exist in his eyes.

as futoshi was walking past her, he held back his tears he knew this hurt her he never wanted to hurt her he always wanted to protect her, it was a good thing his back was towards the room so that no one could see the tears rolling down his eyes, he never wanted to hurt his kokoro-chan how could he, he loved her too much to even think about hurting her but he knew that if he was to talk to her he'd fall apart and cry right there in front of all of them and then they would mock him in their heads thinking about what a gullible emotional fool he is, no more could he show that side to anyone anymore no even to tthe girl he loved soo much, he continued walking till her got out of the mansion but he didn't stop he wanted to get as far away as possible to hide his tears,he kept on walking

\--

everyone else on the dinner table kept on looking then suddenly mitsuru spoke "well i guess he's still acting for attention, doesn't he have anything else to do besides mope around all day" everyone looked at mitsuru once and ignored him as they always do

kokoro came inside and sat on her chair miku and ichigo immediately turned to her and asked "are you alright kokoro, futoshi Walked past you like you weren't even there, what's wrong with him, he's completely changed since morning" said miku "you sure you're okay kokoro i know it must be tough for you now i would advise that you should talk to him" ichigo advised kokoro, ikino just looked at them Maybe wondering the same thing as ichigo.

"I'm alright, it's just that i never thought futoshi could be like this, i hurt him too much, it's because of me this is happening I will fix this" she said as she was looking down towards the empty plate infront of her not wanting to ear anything

'i _need to talk to futoshi and ask him why he's acting like this_ ' thought hiro as he was looking at the conversation between the girls, he stood up and spoke "I'm going to talk to futoshi and ask him if he's alright, I'll go alone" and he started walking out of the room as everyone looked at him

"yeah go ahead we weren't gonna come even if you asked us, i have better things to do than worry about that fatty and his sadness" said mitsuru in a mocking tone as he also started to walk out of the room.

"SHUT UP!!!" suddenly they all heard a voice directed towards mitsuru

it was kokoro who said this as she looked up at him with small tears forming near the corner of her eyes

"DON'T TALK ABOUT FUTOSHI LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!!" she said in a fit of rage as she stood up and ran out of the room trying to find futoshi, everyone in the room were again stoic in a trance they never saw kokoro like that.

kokoro was running out of the mansion as she thought ' _i wanted to help mitsuru but not if it is at cost of futoshi, i can't see futoshi like this i have to talk to him,i can't lose futoshi_ '

she kept thinking that over and over again as she ran through the forest looking for futoshi, then she saw someone at a formidable distance ahead of her walking with his head down, she could see the person was not alright as if he was about to fall on the ground she ran as she figured it out that it was futoshi

"FUTOSHIIIIII" SHE cried as she walked towards the figure.

\--

he was walking in the forest, he was feeling very week as if he was going to fall but he kept on going

'i _have to go farther,i can't bear this pain anymore, I don't want to be hurt anymore, someone please take this pain away from me_ '

he kept thinking as he was barely walking, he knew that he was gonna fall any minute now.

"Good, if i die now this would be an appropriate way to go, there is already no other reason for me to live if she's not there, this seems like a nice way to go" he said as he was on the verge of collapse then he heard a voice from a distance behind him

"FUTOSHIIIIII"

he knew the voice, it was kokoro he turned around to look that at the girl who was running towards him

' _what does she want now, why is she crying, you shouldn't come to me kokoro-chan i would not be able to bear the pain'_ he says to himself _'ok she's coming here, don't falter talk as if you don't care about anyone or anything anymore, make her hate you so that she won't shed tears for you_ '

he stood up straight even though he had no energy to even breath properly but he couldn't falter in front of her so he mustered up all the energy in his body and stood straight as she approached him

"Futo... futoshi..." she speaks looking at him

"what is it kokoro-chan, you need anything?" he says as if nothing had changed between them except that there was no life in his eyes and no smile on his face as he said it.

"i need to talk to you" she says controlling her emotions

"yes I'm listening" he knew what was about to happen so he braced himself.

"it's about me switching partners from you to mitsuru, you need to know that i did it because i wanted to help mitsuru through his pain, it's not like i di—" she was cut short in her sentence by futoshi

"oh that, yeah i understand why you did what you did, i don't hold you responsible for any of my outbursts"

"but i hurt you futoshi-kun" she says expecting an outburst from futoshi even wanting it, she wanted him to vent out all his anger on her for then she could feel that she's close to him

"My feelings don't matter kokoro-chan" he says in an utmost calm manner exactly opposite of what kokoro expected

"wh...why" she says in an almost whisper, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"hm? why what?" he notices her tears and almost can't bear to see her like this he wants to run to her embrace her in the tightest hug never to let her go, but he doesn't he's moved on he thinks and barely keeps his calm composure as she starts to speak.

"Why...why are you behaving like this futoshi!!, why won't you shout at me i hurt you, please shout at me vent out all your anger please come back to normal, i can't bear to see you like this,it was because of my fault that you got hurt soo much, please don't distance me from you" she starts crying almost too weak to stand straight

'i _can't look at her in such condition even though she hurt me she's still a women i can't stand while a women is crying infront of me_ ' he thinks as he sees that she's about to fall on the ground, he quickly rushes towards her and catch her as she's about to fall.

"hold yourself kokoro-chan, are you feeling alright?" he asks in a calm manner

"WHY!!!" she screams at him while burying her head in his chest

"Stop behaving like this futoshi, come back to normal, please come back to me, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry for what i did, do you really hate me that much now?" she asks

he lifts her face with both his hands cupping her face, she looks at him her eyes widen at what she sees, tears were streaming down his cheeks but his face showed no emotions as if he didn't even knew that he was shedding tears almost as if either he didn't care or he cared soo much that it truly broke him from inside out, then he spoke

"i could never hate you kokoro-chan, no matter what you do no matter how much time passes one thing will remain certain, i will never hate you" he says as he brings his face closer to her, he brings her forehead closer to his, their forehead meets and Suddenly the ceiling of the plantation starts to leak, it was raining as rain poured down on them he looks at her eyes, she looks at his.

"but" he speaks in the a very low voice which only she can hear "i have stopped loving you" he finishes and he steps back.

she is unable to understand what he just said,she repeats his sentence over and over again in her head trying to figure out the meaning, although she did knew the meaning of what he said, she just never thought she would ever hear it from him, then it suddenly hit her, the meaning of his words, in that moment she realized what she truly lost and reaches out her hands almost to hold futoshi

futoshi sees her hands advancing towards his to hold him, he catches both her hands with his in an incredibly careful manner not to hurt her feelings

"Wha...what are you saying, futoshi-kun?" she asks almost hoping that he was joking

"Gomen, kokoro-chan" he says as he lets go of her hands

"fu..to..shi-kun, futoshi-kun!!!!" she cries her eyes out she buries her head in his chest one more time and cries her eyes out, he almost raises his arms to hold her in an embrace but stops,

' _im sorry kokoro-chan, i never wanted to hurt you in the first place, but this is the right thing to do, for you,for me for mitsuru or ikono and for everyone else_ ' he thinks to himself while she's bawling in his chest

'i _guess we were never ment to be"_ he chuckes in a sad way looking up at the ceiling as rain is continuously pouring down upon them tears start to shed from his eyes and begin falling down on kokoro who is unaware of it.

Hiro watches everything that has happened from a distant tree, suddenly looking down at the ground feeling extremely sad and hopeless at the conditions his friends are in

 **THE END** of chapter 2

hello guys as i said i will complete the closure between them, if you all liked it then i will also bring out new chapters and try to bring both kokoro and futoshi back together, review the chapters please it would help alot for motivation, thank you for your time.


	3. the broken promise chapter 3

well thanks to a review from a guest, I'm going to extend the chapters and give a better ending to the relationship between kokoro and futoshi.

I do not own darling in the frankxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

it had been two days since kokoro and futoshi had ended things between them, although no one else knew except for hiro since he was there to witness it, all everyone else saw was futoshi carrying kokoro in midst of heavy rain and bringing her back to mansion, he said she had collapsed due to weakness and brought her to her room and laid kokoro on her bed and after leaving the room he had also collapsed on the corridor carpet since he had no energy left, it took them a while but they recovered.

everyone asked both kokoro and futoshi what had happened between them in the forest but neither of them said anything as if it was a secret only between them and for them.

the next day

"your success in defeating the gaint klaxosaurs was praised by papa and the others." said nana standing before the squad 13 in the combat room

"now this is regarding the partner shuffle last week, it seems Genista performance was satisfactory and Chlorophytum also performed without any problems." said nana before asking "do you wanna switch to your original partners or are happy with your current one's?"asked nana to both the pairs.

'this is the right time to do it, I'm going to fix my fault by asking to be futoshi's partner again, i have to fix it, yes i will fix it' was what kokoro was thinking while she was about to raise her hand to ask nana.

but before she could raise her hands a voice came from the other side of the room where boys were standing

"if it's ok with ikuno i want to continue being her partner in the frankxx" it was futoshi who said it, everyone turned their heads in surprise

well everyone except kokoro and hiro, because they probably expected it to happen.

"are you sure, you don't want to switch back to previous partners?" asked nana.

"yes, I'm sure, even though ikono and i aren't as compatible as i was with kokoro-chan, but i believe she and i have the potential to be the best frankxx in the squad."

said futoshi with a smile on his face it wasn't an arrogant smile but a confident one.

ikuno had a slight blush on her face, although it quickly disappeared.

"alright then, as you wish from now own you are official partners, now then this concludes the topics of today, but tomorrow you are going to have duels in in your frankx's to help you better with future fights so take rest and be prepared" said nana as she began to walk out

everyone was surprised in some way or another, except kokoro and hiro both of whom knew why futoshi was doing this but they all kept quiet and the group began to walk back to their mansion

the mansion was back to its original environment in some way, miku and zorome having an argument with each other for God knows what reason

ichiko and goro trying to stop their arguments by stopping them

mitsuru and kokoro were probably in the flower garden where they usually chat, well only kokoro talks and mitsuru listens and nods as if he's paying attention

futoshi was sitting under a tree near the lake, focusing onto the lake with fixed gaze as if he's in a deep thought about something.

"Ñe, futoshi can we talk" said a voice standing from a distance behind futoshi.

he was startled by the voice and snapped back from the thoughts and looked behind him to identify the person, it was ikuno.

"oh, he-he-hey ikuno-chan you surprised me, is there something i can help you with?" said futoshi.

"yeah, i wanted to talk to you about something." said ikono

"what is it?" asked futoshi with a curious face.

"why did you choose to stay as my partner even when you had the chance to be kokoro's partner again?" asked ikuno with a tad bit of sadness and a whole lot of seriousness on her face

"oh, about that, yeah i meant what i said back then, even though we are currently not as compatible as i was with kokoro-can but i believe that in time we can do really good and perhaps be the strongest frankxx jn the squad." said futoshi with confidence

"you know that's not what i was asking, why did you choose to be my partner even though we all know about your feelings for kokoro, was it out of pity for me?" she asked sounding angry and somewhat hurt.

"No, ikuno-chan i assure you that's not the case, believe me what i said before was tru-"

"STOP LYING TO ME!!, IF IT'S OUT OF PITY THEN DON'T DO IT, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO FEEL PITY FOR ME, TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHY." she screamed at him with anger.

he knew he won't be able to get his way out of here with lying, so he stayed quiet for a while then looked up and said in an inaudible voice

"Be.. because" and stopped not wanting to say anything further

"TELL ME WHY!!!" she demanded

"BECAUSE I'M AFRAID" he finally snapped

"I'm afraid if i become her partner i will fall in love with her...again, I'm weak i am not as strong as everyone thinks, I'm afraid of that happening, I'm afraid of getting hurt over kokoro-chan, i can't fall in love with her again but if i become her frankxx partner i won't be able to resist and fall for her again" he said in one breath almost tearing up while looking down

" I don't wanna be hurt again, i won't be able to take it, so please ikuno-chan let me be your frankxx partner, i won't be a burden to you ever, so please" he says while looking down "let me be your frankxx partner."

she's taken aback by what he says, perhaps because she knows what it's like to be left by your partner when mitsuru left her side to ride the frankxx with zero two

"I'm sorry i shouted at you because i thought that you were pitying me for what mitsuru did, i didn't mean to hurt you" said ikuno in an utmost calm demeanor

"no it's alright" he says looking at her, maybe because he knows what she has gone through

"ok then you'll be my frankxx partner and we will work hard to live up to our full potential and be the strongest frankxx in the squad" she says while giving him a thumb up and a smile.

"arrigato ikuno-chan, arrigato gozaimas" he says smiling back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

back at the flower garden, where mitsuru and kokoro are spending time

while kokoro is still talking, mitsuru is thinking 'she is not looking the same she used too, something's bothering her, should i ask?, nah she'll probably go on about futoshi again, anyways i don't wanna hear another word about that tub of mass' he smiles at his own last mental comment

kokoro notices, she looks up and asks "something funny?"

he comes back from his day dreaming and says "no-no, just noticing the ceiling." he says 'phew that was a close shave' he thinks.

the day goes on as usual, it's dinner time and everyone starts to come back to the mansion, kokoro and mitsuru are walking back as they notice futoshi and ikuno approaching the mansion from the forest.

futoshi is saying something funny and ikuno gives a few smiles and laughs at whatever he's saying.

kokoro sees them and cant help but feel a bit different, a kind of feeling different than usual, she looks at ikuno and feels anger towards her, she thinks about what would futosh would be saying if she was there instead of ikuno, he'd probably compliment on her beauty or her hairstyle (something he used to do everyday but stopped after the partner shuffling incident), or maybe he'd tell her all about her day or make promises to kokoro about protecting her and all kinds of stupidly hilarious but cute things he'd do for her before.

but now that she wasn't there, she missed all those things because mitsuru barely used to talk as if he's afraid he'll run out of oxygen if he speaks, she looks at ikuno and then realizes that she's feeling jelaous.

just as kokoro is compiling her thoughts ikuno and futoshi notices them, futoshi approaches then and asks

"how're you doing today kokoro-chan, and how're you doing mitsuru?" asks futoshi smiling at them.

"I'm feeling alright" answers mitsuru without a split second after the question.

"m-me t-too." says kokoro in low yet kind voice, managing a smile directed at futoshi and ikuno

"fu...futoshi-kun" just as kokoro was about to say something

"Ñe, futoshi-kun it's about time for dinner we should go inside, we have a duel to prepare for tomorrow" says ikuno and drags futoshi away in an almost comical way.

'wow she's freakishly strong' thinks futoshi as he's being dragged by ikuno and laughs a little.

kokoro sees them drifting farther and just as she was looking she noticed that mitsuru was not besides her he had already started walking towards the mansion, kokoro sighs and starts walking too.

everyone's on the dinner table just as always girls are on right side and boys are on the left side of the room and just as always zero two is breaking the rules and sitting side by hiro both of them sitting on the same chair as if they're almost going to fall but don't

"Ñe darling open up" zero two says to hiro as she brings a Slice of Bun dioped in honey close to his mouth

"AAAAHHHHH"

hiro opens his mouth and zero two feeds him the bun as always.

the other boys also open their mouths in the air while looking at hiro and take a gulp of air and close their mouths again as if role-playing as hiro, almost in a comical way except for mitsuru of course he continues pretending as if the rest of the people in the room don't exist.

the other girls look at hiro and the boys in anger and irritation, anger towards the Red eyed monster girl who was breaking the rules and irritated by the behavior or other boys

the boys look at the anger pouting faces the girls are making and get sacred and look down at their plate to start eating quietly in fear.

ikuno looks at futoshi who was also susceptible to the charm of the red eyed rule breaker and thinks 'would he like it if i do that to him' she thinks 'no no what am i thinking right now' and almost in an embarrassing way her face becomes red at the thought.

just as this was going on hiro brings a slice of meat dipped in honey to zero two's face and says

"Ñe zero two, it's your turn now, open up" says hero in an utmost shy demeanor as he brings the honey dipped meat near her mouth, she opens her mouth and hiro sees her fangs. although he's a little scared at first but brings the courage and feeds her the meat.

now all the girls were looking at hiro and role-playing like zero two, opening their mouth slightly and gulping a column of air with slight redness across their faces.

now the boys look at the girls in an extremely proud smirk almost as if everyone one of them (except for mitsuru of course) saying " **_Yeah, we saw that XD_** " the girls faces become a whole new shade of red as they all look down and began eating with speed not looking up at the boys.

futoshi looks at ikuno for even she was not immune to what all girls were going through and thinks 'will she like it if i do that' and quickly snaps back thinking 'no no i shouldn't think like that she's my good friend she won't like it one bit' he thinks before looking at kokoro who was talking yet she seemed a bit unusually silent.

futoshi knew she wasn't her usual self 'maybe i should talk to her after this' he thinks as he's looking at her 'but would it be the right thing to do, given the way we ended things, would it be alright to talk to her?' he thinks

' no, she's still my friend i should talk to her about this, I'll just talk to her in usual way as I talk to others, yeah thats what I'll do' he decides to finally talk to her about it after dinner

the rest of the dinner went by silently as both the girls and boys were red faced by each other's actions and it was also supplemented by the way hiro and zero two were behaving.

after dinner as everyone was asleep futoshi got up, he knew that kokoro had the habit of getting up at night going out and sitting at the mansions steps while looking at the ceiling of the plantation that displayed new constellations of starts every night.

and he starts walking towards the entrance of mansion, and just as he thought, there she was sitting there looking like a fallen angel from the sky looking up and in a deep thought.

futoshi mesmerized at first got back from the thought and mustered the courage to say

"kokoro-chan?"

 **THE END**

thanks for the review of the guest, i will be uploading new chapters in time and again, giving both futoshi and kokor happy endings whether will it be with each other or someone else will be decided in the future, pitch me your ideas and be sure to leave a review

cause as i always say a little review goes a long for motivation.

thanks for your time.


	4. the broken promise chapter 4

here is another chapter of my fanfic the broken promise, this chapters is gonna be a little more emotional than usual so if you're not a fan of emotional conversations then im sorry but still give it a read, also forgive me if you find some grammar mistakes.

also i do not own darling in the frankxx.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

it was just another normal night, nothing out of the ordinary the same old plantation ceiling with fake night stars, the same Forest, the same lake and the same mansion except that there was a girl sitting on the steps just outside the mansion she sat there like every other night as she would just pass her time there in deep thought.

' _should i be feeling this way?'_ was what was going through her mind

' _i was the one to leave him, i shouldn't be feeling jealous if he's moving on, but then why am i feeling this way if he's finally happy with someone else, why am i feeling this anger towards ikuno?, why was I feeling sad when i saw them laughing together today?, why can't i forget what i heard outside his room that night?, i wish i could talk to him_ ' was all that was going through her mind and while she was in deep thought she was startled by a voice

"kokoro-chan?"

she turned to see who it was although she already knew it from the voice.

"oh, futoshi what're you doing here?" asked kokoro.

"well i know that you come out here every night, so i thought maybe i could keep you some company tonight." said futoshi

"oh" she said in a surprise, feeling a bit touched by the realization that futoshi knew these little habits about her.

"would it be alright if i sat beside you, i wanted to talk to you about something" asked futoshi feeling a little shy

"yeah sure come sit here beside me, i was also feeling i could use a bit of company tonight, the night feels a little bit lonelier than usual tonight" she said with a pained smile expression

futoshi sat besides her on the steps of the mansion. they kept silent for a few minutes feeling shy as to who should talk first, then futoshi spoke

"Ñe, kokoro-chan are you alright?" asked futoshi, looking toward the forest possibly trying to avoid looking directly into her eyes for he probably knew her answer.

she kept silent for a bit, as if she didn't hear the question, then with a sigh she spoke

"yeah, I'm doing fine, absolutely fine, I'm sure I'm fine, like i said I'm...fine." her voice breaking up a little by the end.

"kokoro-chan, i can tell when you're lying, please tell me the truth." he asked sounding supportive.

"why are you asking these questions, you know exactly how i am feeling, I'm feeling sad that we aren't the way we used to be, I'm feeling lonely because you don't talk to me anymore, I'm feeling angry that you moved onto someone else soo quickly" she said in trembling voice

"WAS IT THAT EASY FOR YOU!!" she screamed at him with teary voice burying her head onto his shoulder

"was it that easy to move on, is that how little you loved me that you got over me and moved on in a day to someone else, did you even love me or was it all just a farce, were your feelings for me that little ?" she asked in trembling voice

he could feel his shoulder was getting wet, probably from her tears, he then remembered what he told ikono that day near the lake, about being afraid to get hurt because of kokoro, how could he explain it to this girl that was crying onto his shoulder just how much she meant to him.

how could he explain that Everytime she smiled at him or due to any stupid stuff he pulled off he would feel as if his life's purpose is being fulfilled, how could he explain to her that being her partner was the best thing about his life day and night, that being able to wake up every day and see that beautiful girl who was his partner was what made his day, that how much happy he was the day she promised that she'll be his partner forever, that how much it hurt him when she...when she left him for mitsuru, how he felt as though his life suddenly had collapsed in the blink of an eye that he had nothing more to live for, how he felt as though his heart was literally ripped apart, how much anger he felt when the next day he came out of his room and saw their footprints outside the room he cried all night in.

' _should i tell her, should i open myself to her and tell her all the feelings i had gone through all this time, the unbearable pain i feel right now not being with her, should i express myself to her_ ' was what he was thinking in that moment he wanted to tell her everything but ' _what if she doesn't reciprocate my feelings, i don't wanna be hurt again i know it hurts now but it's nothing compared to the pain i went through to be like this_ ' He decided to keep quite and embrace all the anger she was venting out.

both were in that stoic moment her tears had stopped, he could feel it, he kept quiet letting the moment pass through. just when he was about to tell kokoro that it's alright and she should rest and go get a good night sleep, she spoke.

"Ñe futoshi-kun, will you ever be able to forgive me?" she asked in the most saddening way.

suddenly he opened his eyes, he felt a pain gushing through his heart again the same pain he felt that night in those dusty rooms he cried in.

"It...it Hurt me" a voice penetrated the silent atmosphere answering her question

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

she was in pain as she wept onto his shoulder hiding her face in it not wanting to look at him, she was angry

' _why did he move on soo quickly, was all those feelings he said he had for me soo weak that they were gone in a day and replaced by ikuno, did he even love me in the first place_ ' was all that was going through her mind, anger, frustration, hurt were just some of the feelings she was going through in those moments, then she heard a voice.

"It...it Hurt me." he spoke.

he couldn't control his feelings anymore, he suddenly dropped all the armor he mentally had and poured himself down along with all the feelings he held inside.

"it hurt me what you did kokoro-chan" he said, she looked up at him and she was shocked at what she saw, he was in tears as he looked directly into her eyes and she looked directly into his, she could see her own reflection into it through the tears, she was about to say something when she thought it was best to let futoshi vent it all out.

"you have no idea how much in love i was with you, how everyday just being with you felt as though my life had meaning and that your happiness meant everything for me, that seeing you smile was what made my day, that i wanted to protect you through everything".

he suddenly looked down

"how everything i ever did and do is only for you, i am hopelessly stupendously in love with you and i can't bear the pain i go through Everytime i see you with mitsuru, that it broke me to my very core when you broke your promise, it...it hurt me too much and i have to accept the fact that you don't have those feelings for me i have to live with the fact that you chose mitsuru, all i have is but one question"

he then asked the question that began it all, all this pain was because of that one question he kept asking himself all the time to maybe figure out the answer to.

"why did you break your promise kokoro-chan?" he asked in one breath

kokoro opened her eyes wide, realizing that this was the question he was asking while in his sleep all that night, she looked at futoshi who was with his head down facing the ground while he seemed to be in immense pain.

"was it because of something i did, was it because of how i am, was it because you don't have the same feelings for me as i do for you, please tell me why, i have asked myself this question over and over again but i want to know your answer" he asked finally.

he felt incredibly embarrassed, here he was infront of the girl he loved soo much and crying like a baby, ' _she must be thinking that i am an idiot for being such an emotional person, even though i promised myself that i won't let them see this side of me especially her and now here i am breaking down in front of her'_ was what futoshi was thinking after his breakdown, as he was compiling all these thoughts he felt something.

he felt hands on his cheeks lifting his head,it was kokoro's, lifting his face suddenly he was at eye to eye level with her, her crystal perfect eyes were like something out of a fairly tale he felt like he could live like this forever looking into her eyes.

suddenly she brought her face closer to his, he didn't know what she was doing, she didn't know it either it was an instinctive impulse she felt, and he didn't back out either .

closer and closer as they both came to each other, close enough that they could feel each other's breath, they were both too shy to go any further and too embarrassed to back out and then suddenly they closed their eyes and let the instinct take over, with his eyes closed he suddenly felt something on his lips, it was soft and warm and wet and tasted as if his whole body was filled full of life as if the summer was here, he had never experienced such feeling before, but he couldn't stop either as he let himself go.(maybe this is what they call the leap of faith)

' _was this what hiro meant when he said what a kiss feels like_ ' was what futoshi thought as this incredible pleasure was penetrating his heart and soul.

suddenly an image came into his mind ' **STOP LYING TO ME!!, IF IT'S OUT OF PITY THEN DON'T DO IT, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO FEEL PITY FOR ME, TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHY** ' said the girl with a sad and serious expression

another image then took its place ' **ok then you'll be my frankxx partner and we will work hard to live up to our full potential and be the strongest frankxx in the squad** ' said the girl with a smile and a thumbs up

another image supplemented it

' ** _Ñe, futoshi-kun it's about time for dinner we should go inside, we have a duel to prepare for tomorrow" said the girl while dragging him away while he thinks about how freakishly strong she was_** '

IT WAS IKUNO, suddenly he remembers the dinner table where he looked at ikuno and saw the shy girl with face red in a blush eating food fast

suddenly his eyes opened in the middle of the kiss and he saw kokoros face kissing him, he suddenly stopped the kiss and arched back, kokoro suddenly looked at him in confusion.

"Gomen, kokoro-chan." he spoke

"i think you should take rest, we can talk about this tomorrow " he said with a blushed face while she was still looking confused

kokoro's pov

' _why did he stop, was it bad_?' she thought terrified of what went wrong

' _is it the breath, no i brushed tonight, did i do it wrong?, but it felt soo good, why did he stop?'_ thought kokoro when futoshi spoke

"gomen, kokoro-chan" he spoke

' _oh God i did something wrong, did he not like it, but zero two said all boys like it_ '.

"i think you should take rest, we can talk tomorrow about this" he said

' _he's blushing, that's soo cute, he must be shy about this, maybe we're moving too fast_ ' was what she was thinking.

(normal pov)

"ok" she answered as they both went to their room too shy to even say goodnight to each other

kokoro was is her bed hugging her pillow still blushing at what they did while she hoped that the next day will be better

futoshi was in his bed still blushing from the kiss then suddenly he thought ' _why did i stop it, it felt soo good, finally the girl i am in love with has accepted and reciprocated my feelings, then why did I stop it_ ' he knew why but still wondered

'why _did ikuno suddenly came into my mind, what is happening to me_ ' he kept thinking as he too fell into a deep slumber thinking that maybe tomorrow will be better.

 **THE END**

wow that was an emotional twister

that's all for this week, I will come back with more though, if you like it you can follow and favorite it and if you have any suggestions I'm all ears

and yeah do leave a review cause a little review goes a long way for motivation.

thank you for your time.


	5. the broken promise chapter 5

this is the 5th chapter for the broken promise, i have to tell you guys that I will give this story a conclusive ending by chapter 8 or 9,also thanks for all the reviews, your reviews are my motivation.

also i do not own darling in the frankxx.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the next morning was a lively one, everything seemed to have reverted back to normal, both kokoro and futoshi seemed more normal than the day before, although kokoro seemed a lot happier than usual, and futoshi was more nervous than usual, kokoro went over to futoshi.

"oooohiiyoooo futoshi-kun" she said with a lovely smile.

"o-o-ohiyo, kokoro-chan" said futoshi with a nervous blush.

everyone else looked at them with astonishment at first thinking about the events of recent past, but then they felt a relief that things were back to normal between them, well more than normal they guessed, by the way both were behaving, Hiro was especially happy about it because he had seen how bad things really were between them.

"Ñe futoshi, i wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday." she said with a big blush across her cheeks.

"o-oh about that, yeah i also needed to talk to you about it, could you meet me by the lake after breakfast?" he asked with what seemed to be a total red blushed face.

"YES!!" she said aloud with happy expression.

ikuno was seeing them from a distance, a little worried an angered expression came over her face as she saw how close kokoro and futoshi had come back to.

'are they back to normal now?, but futoshi said he'll be my partner in the frankxx, why is she doing all this? doesn't she know how much she hurt him, why doesn't she just leave him alone? and why is futoshi responding soo happily,is he thinking about switching back to being her partner, after all the stuff he told me yesterday,after pleading me to be his frankxx partner he's behaving like this, why?' was all the stuff that was coursing through ikuno's mind

as then ikuno turned around and started walking out of the breakfast room.

ichigo called out to her "hey ikuno where are you going?,you haven't had breakfast yet." said ichigo

"I'm not hungry" answered ikuno as she was still walking.

futoshi saw ikuno walking out of the room, he felt sad for he maybe knew what was upsetting her.

as they all started to eat kokoro saw that futoshi wasn't eating anything, she then asked.

"Ñe, futoshi-kun why aren't you eating anything?" she asked with confusion.

"no it's just that i don't feel much hungry right now, maybe I'm just feeling nervous for the duel" he said with a nervous laugh "maybe I'll just walk around a bit to calm myself down" he said as he got up,as he got to the door before walking out he came back to the table and picked a medium sized loaf of Bun

everyone looked at him for a second,in confusion perhaps.

"WHAT!!?, this is for when i feel hungry later" he said as he averted his gaze and started walking

everyone laughed and hearing them laugh he pouted and started walking faster, he got out of the mansion.

he kept waking into the forest, he felt a lot of relief Everytime he'd walk in the forest he was humming and whistling as he was walking happily, and then he came across the tree by the lake he was sitting underneath.

"this is where she'll be coming to meet me" said futoshi as he was thinking about kokoro.

he was happy, he had everything he could have dreamed of and kokoro was soo amazing soo beautiful and kind and good, he was thinking about kokoro,then Suddenly he remembered how he stopped his moment with kokoro last night.

"then why did i stop the kiss, it felt soo good, plus it was with the girl i was in love with soo much, why did i stop?" he asked himself

suddenly the image of ikuno came into his mind, his conversation with ikuno that he had yesterday, was he going to leave ikuno alone just as mitsuru did, even after she trusted him, after he was broken and wanted to heal she gave him that chance, then Suddenly the image of ikuno smiling while giving a thumbs up to him came to his mind

'why am I thinking about her right now, i should be focusing on my relationship with kokoro-chan, why now damn it what's happening with me' he thought as he was looking over the lake in slight frustration.

as he was in deep thought he was startled by a hug from behind, before he could turn around he heard a voice.

"Ñe futoshi-kun isn't this what they call romance" said the lovely voice,it was kokoro.

futoshi stayed silent but nodded yes to the question asked.

"so futoshi about yesterday, I wanted to answer your question." she turned him around and said

futoshi then remembered the question he asked her yesterday before they kissed, he became nervous.

"i wanted to help mitsuru because he seemed in pain, and he was. he mentioned something about hiro breaking a promise mitsuru made with him, i wanted to help him recover" she said looking down.

' she's sad, maybe i shouldn't have made such an outburst about it as much as i made, she just wanted to help him, i should say something' thought futoshi.

"it's alright kokoro-chan, i realize i shouldn't have acted out the way i did, maybe i was just a little upset because of the promise we made, but i realize you were just trying to help him" said futoshi as he touched kokoro's chin with his finger and made her look up at him

she was happy, she hugged him with her arms around his neck.

"thank you" she said and she started to lean in, futoshi knew what was about to happen and just as he was leaning in to experience the same heavenly moment he got the night before, he remembered what he wanted to talk to her about, and Leaned back taking a step back.

she looked at him in confusion, he saw that.

"I need to talk to you about something too" he said with a blushed but nervously serious face.

"what is it futoshi-kun?" asked kokoro with confusion.

"it's about the partner switching, you see mitsuru and ikuno are not compatible with each other but mitsuru is compatible with you and ikuno is compatible with me" he said, kokoro looked at him in anger

"in the frankxx i mean!!" he quickly clarified it raising his hands in air as if to surrender and calm her down after seeing her angry, she calmed

"so i was thinking that we should stay with the current frankxx partners we are with" he said nervously "i mean that way you can help mitsuru heal too and they'll both be able to operate frankxx, even if it's with us" he said in a slight confidence.

she looked at him with a confusion for a while but then smiled and spoke

"ok, i have no problems with it" she smiled leaning in again, he got startled and spoke

"kokoro-chan we're going to be late for the duel, Ñe kokoro-chan tell mitsuru to go all out during our duel, i still wanna beat the crap out of him" he said clearing the tension in the air with a laugh.

kokoro started laughing and they both started walking towards the mansion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

after Changing into their frankxx suits they all were walking to their perticular frankxx's, futoshi walked by genista and felt a little sad but as he walked past it he saw Chlorophytum and ikuno was standing outside the entrance of the frankxx, he smiled as he walked up to her.

"Ñe ikuno-chan you ready for the duels Today?" he asked with a smile

she gave him a glance but didn't reply and walked inside the frankxx, he was confused but brushed it aside and went inside too.

as they were in the battlefield in process of synchronization futoshi spoke.

"ikuno-chan just relax and put all the load on me, you can trust me." he said as a statement for confidence.

"can i?" a soft voice spoke, it was ikuno

she disconnected the synchronization.

"Chlorophytum your synchronization has disconnected, is everything alri..." before Nana could complete the statement ikuno switched off the radio communication from inside the frankxx.

futoshi was surprised by the situation, he spoke.

"ikuno-chan is everything alright?" he asked concerned.

"why're you here?" she asked a counter question.

"what do you mean why, I'm your frankxx partner, where else would i be?" he said in response.

"you know that's not what I'm asking, we all know you and kokoro have made up, then why aren't you with her in genista?" she spoke in anger, futoshi knew he must not joke around.

"because I'm your frankxx partner, you chose me and i asked to be your frankxx partner" he answered in serious way

"didn't i tell you I don't need your pity, I'm fine being alone, i don't need you to help me in anything, I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S PITY!!" she spoke in high anger by the end of it, futoshi was slightly hurt by her statement.

" I'm not pitying you, why do you always think that, you want to know why i didn't switch back to genista?" futoshi said as he took a deep breath and continued speaking

"IT'S BECAUSE I FEEL DIFFERENT HERE!!, I don't know how to explain it, i don't know if it's good or bad but i want to feel this way more, here i feel as if...as if...as if...I'm truly connecting, i feel exhilarating i feel stronger than before" he then looked at her in seriousness and spoke

"so don't tell me I'm here to pity you, I'm here to experience more of that feeling, I'm not here for you, I'm here for myself, you get that?" he spoke

she looked at him in surprise, then smiled a little and spoke

"Gomen, futoshi" she said.

"I'll forgive you only if you stop asking me the same question again and again" he said

"wakarimasta" she said

( "i understand")

as she started walking back to get in position for synchronization he called out to her

"Ne ikuno chan, here eat this Bun , i know you didn't eat anything in breakfast" he said as he took out the loaf of bread and gave it to her.

she blushed a little for she realized that futoshi noticed her leaving, then took the bun and started to eat it.

while she was eating she noticed that futoshi was looking at her weirdly, she stopped eating and asked.

"what!!?"

he got startled

"N-n-no i-its nothing, it's just that i hadn't had any breakfast either." he said with a nervous smile.

ikuni looked at him then sighed

"futoshi, anata wa bakadesu"

("futoshi, you're an idiot") she said as she started walking towards him

"alright" she came over to him "here have some" she said as she bought the bun close to his mouth leaning in dangerously close to him.

he saw the Bun held close to his mouth as ikuno was soo close to him right now he suddenly remembered how zero two fed Bun to hiro and his face turned bright red and he shuttered, she noticed his red face and shuttering and realized thay she was too close to him .

her face turned tomatoe red as she suddenly stood straight and spoke

"don't get any funny ideas, i was only doing it so that you wouldn't eat the whole Bun" she said with her face still bright red, there was a silence for some moments after that until she spoke again.

"plus i saw the way you were looking at zero two and hiro when she fed him the Bun, i thought maybe you'll like it" she said, her face turned a whole new shade of red.

'WHAT AM I SAYING!!!, HOW ARE THESE WORDS COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH, WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!!!' was what she was thinking at that moment

futoshi was silent as if he was dead but his face was still redder than magma indicating that he might still be alive, ikuno leaned again bringing the bun close to his mouth.

this time he opened his mouth a little and then a little more, a little more so, he then leaned in and took a bite off of the Bun and started eating it.

'WHAT IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!!, WHEN DID IT ESCALATE TO THIS!!, should i feed her the Bun too?, that's what hiro did, but wouldn't it be wierd if i took the Bun off her hand and feed her the Bun, she might think I'm stupid or something, it would be less embarrassing if i choked on this bun and died here, what should i do' was what he was thinking as he swallowed the chunk of Bun.

"arrigato" he said to her, she stayed still for a moment as if waiting for something.

"it's alright" she said as she stood up ate the rest of the Bun and started walking back to her position.

"Ñe, ikuno-chan let's beat them all to the ground and prove then that we are the strongest frankxx" he said with confidence.

"you want me to go all out in the frankxx?" she asked with a pride and taunting expression.

he then gave a devilish smile "give me all you got." he answered with a pride and confident face.

ikuno liked this futoshi who was confident and was taking charge of the situation, something she never found in mitsuru who was always aggressive and weak to handle all her power.

they both smiled and synchronization process started, it was a perfect fit.

and the duel begins.

 **THE END**

after this chapter i probably won't be able to upload new chapters before the next weekend, but don't worry i wilo surely be back with more chapters plus ,this one might not have been as good as you guys expected, but still i did the best i could, also please leave a review because as i always say a little review goes a long way for motivation

thank you for your time.


	6. the broken promise chapter 6

this is chapter 6 of the broken promise

sorry for this reallllly late update

i do not own darling in the frankxx.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"phew, man that was tiring, I'm feeling hungry" futoshi said to ikuno as they were exiting their frankxx.

" yeah, especially that last duel with zerestia." said ikuno as she sighed .

"Ñe ikuno, I'm sorry we could not win the tournament, i don't know what went wrong, our attacks were coordinated and our strength was good too, but somehow zerestia was still faster and more agile than us" he spoke sighing down.

"maybe their synchronization was better than us, it is said that when your synchronization with your partner reaches the saturation limit your attacks will be faster than your thought process, i can't say if they've reached the saturation limit but they're the closest to it" she said as she stopped and turned around to look at futoshi and spoke again.

"still, second place is not all that bad, our synchronization was better than before, I'm sure that if trained harder we willll be able to achieve saturation" she told him with a genuine smile.

he blushed a little _'she's beautiful'_ he thinks to himself before speaking

"yes, we'll train harder to become more strong." he said with fist in air.

as they were talking, they saw kokoro,miku,zorome and mitsuru at a distance from them, futoshi and ikuno approached them.

there seemed to be a bit tense atmosphere around the group when futoshi and ikuno got to them

"hey guys, what are you all doing here, let's go inside I'm hungry after that tournament" futoshi said trying to cut the tension of the room, everyone looked at him and ikuno but with vacant expressions, as if both ikuno and futoshi were supposed to know something.

"what!!?" asked futoshi when he saw no one laughing "is something wrong?" he asked the group in front of them.

"don't you know?" said zorome.

"Hiro and zero two have been having some problems lately" said miku with a worried expression.

"yeah, it's been going on for a while, zero two hasn't been herself lately, didn't you notice it during the duel?" asked zorome.

"well they were really fast during the duel, we had a hard time keeping track of their positions, but yeah it did look like zerestia was lagging alot in between the attacks almost as if fighting itself" said futoshi as he thought back to the duel between them.

"yeah that's because hiro was deliberately holding her back, she went rouge in middle of your duel, she was going to kill you two during the match."

"WHAT!!!!?" said futoshi and ikuno in unison.

"yeah, if it wasn't for hiro you guys probably wouldn't have survived" said miku.

"so...they were holding back?" asked futoshi.

"yes, i believe they were" answered zorome.

'so even when i thought they were at their peak,they were still holding back, can i and ikuno even reach that level of power?, how can they possibly be this strong' just as these thoughts were running around his mind he realized something.

"where are hiro and zero two now?" asked futoshi with concern.

"you see after the duel zero two attacked hiro, well he survived but he's injured, so nana and the containment team took zero two for tests" answered miku.

"well i hope they'll both be fine" spoke kokoro.

"i knew that even Hiro won't be able to handle her for too long, she's a monster she survives by sucking the life of her partners, I've heard that she has killed nearly 100plus stalemates and partners" said mitsuru from the back of the group pretending like he has no interest in the conversation.

everyone was surprised by the information that mitsuru had given them.

"wait where's ichigo and goro?" asked ikuno in middle of the conversation.

"after they found out that hiro was injured they rushed to his room to check on him, we should go too" answered kokoro.

then kokoro looked at futoshi with concern and asked

"are you alright futoshi-kun, you look very pale right now, do you have a fever?" at her concern everyone noticed that futoshi looked very pale.

"yeah, I'm just very exhausted from the duel" he shrugged it off as a light thing and spoke again

" we should all go and check on hiro if he's alright" said futoshi as he started to walk out of the gaint room the franxx's were stored in, everyone followed.

"you all go and visit hiro, i have better things to do than checking up on him" said mitsuru.

"c'mon mitsuru don't be like that, he's your friend too, you should visit him" said kokoro to mitsuru with a slight pressuring way.

"uuuggh, alright I'll come but I'll leave in 5 minutes" said mitsuru to kokoro, she smiled and nodded.

everyone was surprised at how mitsuru was agreeing to kokoro.

'it seems she has changed him a little, i guess in time maybe even he'll stop being a total asshole' thought futoshi still surprised ' i hate to say it but it was a good thing indeed to switch partners' he smiled a little and started walking again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

while walking towards the hall they saw ichigo and goro standing at the base of stairs.

"hey, what're you guys doing here, i thought you were with Hiro?" asked zorome.

"we were, but he suddenly got up and asked to meet with zero two we tried to calm him down but he pushed us aside and went to meet nana" answered goro.

ichigo was standing there silent, with her eyes slightly accumulating tears, almost as if she's holding onto a damn that's about to burst.

"that damn monster, i knew it was a mistake letting her near hiro, she just wants to suck the life out of him" ichigo suddenly Burst out her feelings.

everyone was surprised at the sudden outburst.

"it's alright ichigo, I'm sure Hiro will be alright, as for zero two i think it'd be better if she and hiro are not allowed to pilot frankxx for a while, at least until hiro is completely healed" said goro.

as they were all in middle of discussion they suddenly heard a door open and footsteps approaching.

" take him to his room and lay him on his bed, make sure to check his vitals every four hours." it was nana as she commanded 4 nurse adults who were carrying hiro.

as per Nana's command they took hiro to his room.

"Nana, is hiro alright?" asked ichigo with grave concern

"yeah he's alright he just needs rest for now, i think it'd be better to let him heal completely before you let him pilot frankxx again" spoke nana towards the leader of the squad.

"yes, i understand" answered ichigo.

"what about zero two, where is she?" asked futoshi, something that was probably on everyone's mind.

"she's going through some tests, it'll be a while before she returns" answered nana.

everyone was kind of relieved, well everyone except ichigo, after the discussion they all started walking towards the dinner table, futoshi turned back to the dorm Hiro's room was in.

'i guess only time will tell what's about to happen, all we can do is be paitient and hope for the best' thought futoshi before turning back to go to the dinner room.

after dinner ikuno was just roaming round and round in the hall thinking about something

' _should i talk about what to do tomorrow'_

 _' or about the duel today'_

 _'aaaaah why do i need a specific reason to talk to futoshi, i can just go and chat up like normal, then why am i getting soo nervous'_

as these thoughts were going to her mind she accidentally hit her toe onto the chair

"ouch! ouch! ouch!, that hurt!" she screamed in agony.

hearing her scream, miku kokoro and ichigo rushed to her

"what happened!!" asked the three in unison.

"aah nothing i was walking and i just accidentally hit my toe, it hurts a little" she said.

" that's really stupid." said miku

"what were you thinking about soo intensely that you couldn't even see the chair?" asked miku.

suddenly a blush creeped up on ikuno's cheeks as she said "N-n-nothing, i was just walking" she blurted out in her defense.

"I don't believe you, you were thinking about futoshi weren't you" asked miku almost in an accusation as if ikuno was in a Trial.

"N-Noooo i wasn't, i wasn't!!!" screamed ikuno to prove her innocence.

seeing her reaction ichigo was almost about to burst out laughing but then she looked at kokoro, kokoro was seemingly glaring at ikuno.

(kokoro's pov)

' _why can't she just leave futoshi alone, she's just trying to be the third wheel between me and him'_

 _'i should just tell them all about me and futoshi-kun and the kiss we shared, that way at least she'll know her boundaries'_

(normal pov)

kokoro was about to burst in anger when she suddenly felt ichigo tap her shoulder

"kokoro you alright?" asked ichigo

"oh, no I'm alright i just remembered something i have to do" answered kokoro

' _i should once talk to futoshi before i tell everyone about us'_ she calmed herself and started walking out of the conversation

"wait kokoro we're coming too" said miku to kokoro as she was going.

"let's go to bed, we have to get up early tomorrow" said ichigo to miku and ikuno.

"yeah ok" replied miku

"you guys go ahead i have some stuff to do I'll meet you guys later in the room" spoke ikuno in a low voice.

"hmmm?, ok" said both as they were walking towards kokoro

as the three began to leave, ikuno breathe a sigh of relief then suddenly

"SAY GOODNIGHT TO FUTOSHI-KUN FOR US!!!" said miku in loud voice and with a wink

ikuno's face became bright red

"SHUT UP!!" replied the blushing ikuno

then she suddenly noticed kokoro who was glaring at her with quite a vicious look as if she was about to attack her.

' _why's she looking at me like that?'_ was what ikuni thought but then kokoro turned around and started to walk out

"wait kokoro we're coming too!!" shouted miku as she and ichigo went up to kokoro.

the three were out of sight when ikuno again breathe a sigh of relief.

"what're you doing here"

"uwaaaah" ikuno suddenly jumped in surprise

it was goro

"you scared the life out of me" said ikuno in a breathless way.

" sorry, that was not my intention" apologized goro scratching the back of his head.

"but you haven't Answered my question" said goro.

"huh?" was ikuno's reaction.

"what're you doing here?" asked goro again.

"ooh, n-nothing i was just about to go to futoshi's room, to talk about something important" answered ikuno

"hmm, but he's not going to be in his room tonight" said goro.

"what do you mean?" asked ikuno in confusion.

"i met him a while ago, he told me that he wants to sleep in one of the previous squad 13's room" replied goro.

"but why?" asked ikuno

"I don't know, i asked him why but he said he just needs some alone time" said goro

"ooh ok, then i should probably not meet him right now" said ikuno in a low and upset voice.

"that's quite the contrary to what i was thinking, i suggest you should meet him, he was looking quite sad and gloomy when i talked to him, maybe speaking with you might cheer him up" suggested goro to ikuno

 _'if futoshi is sad I should be there for him, he looked very pale today too'_

"ok, I'm going to meet him" said ikuno

"by the way goro do you know which room he is in" asked ikuno to goro

"yeah, he's in the same room he was in the day he came back and broke down in front of everyone" answered goro with pained expression

suddenly the image of futoshi that day came to her mind, him crying his eyes out, and then running towards the dorm of previous squad 13, and then how that day Changed him.

 _' why would he go there?'_ was all ikuno could ask herself.

"ok, i should get going now" said ikuno to goro before leaving the hall

"all the best" said goro to ikuno as he went to meet hiro

ikuno was walking down the dorm of previous squad 13

' _they all died, didn't they, the previous squad 13 lived here, it feels wierd being here'_ she shrugged off the wierd feeling and arrived at the room futoshi should be in

 **knock**

"futoshi, it's me ikuno, can i come in"

' _I'm soo stupid, I should be more aggressive'_

 **knock**

"futoshi I'm coming in"

and she opened the door, the room was dark,if not for the faint (supposedly fake) moon light, it would've been impossible to see.

she walked in

"futoshi?" she called out in the room

 **silence**

 _'did i enter the right room, I'm soo stupid i should'v...'_ her feet hit something

 _' what is_ this' she kneeled down to touch the object she was running her hands all over the object in confusion until she felt something wet on her hand

"what's this?" he stood up to get a good view at it, it was a dark color, she still couldn't get a good look at it so she decided to step out to the corridor where there were lights, to finally get a good look at it.

she got to the corridor and was shocked at what she saw

"b-bl-blood" her mind went blank

 _'bu-but futoshi went to that room'_

she reacted in a snap, turning around and running at full sprint towards the room, she entered the room ran up towards futoshi.

she turned him, taking his head on her lap

"FUTOSHI-KUN !!!!"

a loud shout was heard in the gaint mansion

 **THE** **END.**

 **I'M really very sorry for a month late update i had my finals from 7th april to 2nd may so i couldn't write new chapters, but don't worry from now I'll update them frequently every Friday or Saturday, well there's only 3-4 chapters left, still again I'm very sorry for this late update**

also please leave a review because a little review goes a long way for motivation

thank you for your time.


	7. the broke promise chapter 7

this is chapter 7th of darling in the franxx

also i do not own darling in the franxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"IT HURTS"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SOO MUCH"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"but, i can take it" gripping his own chest he says to himself as he's on the floor bleeding.

"AM I GOING TO DIE?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"IS THIS IT, but there was soo much i haven't done, i can't die now..."

"no, please i don't wanna die, not now.."

memories of the past month flooded his mind while he could barely hold a conscious.

I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE

.

.

.

GOMEN FUTOSHI-KUN

.

.

.

DON'T PITY ON ME

.

.

.

NÈ IKUNO-CHAN, EAT THIS.

.

.

.

I PROMISE TO WORK HARD SO THAT WE CAN BE THE BEST.

.

.

.

suddenly the image of ikuno smiling came to his mind

"iku...ikuno chan" he called out for help but could not make an audible sound.

 **DO YOU WANT ANOTHER CHANCE**

He heard a voice in the room it wasn't as if it was some person who was speaking it was as if the room was speaking.

"huh?" was barely how he could react

 **TELL ME FUTOSHI**

 **DO YOU WANT ANOTHER CHANCE, I HAVE SEEN,HEARD AND UNDERSTOOD, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR LIFE AND SO I ASK YOU**

 **ONE LAST TIME, DO YOU WANT ANOTHER CHANCE.**

barely having any life left mustering all his strength he muttered

"ple... please, help me" as he closed his eyes for the last time.

 **AND SO IT SHALL BE DONE.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"hmmm?"

he opened his weary eyes, yawning and then looking at the roof of the room.

"-yawn-where am i, what's this" he thinks to himself trying to recover what happened before he went to sleep

he suddenly realized that moments ago he was on the floor bleeding and about to die he suddenly jumped out of the bed.

"WAIT!!, WHAT!!!?, I'M STILL ALIVE"

he then touches the back of his head

"it doesn't hurt and there doesn't seem to be any injury mark, there's no blood on the floor too" he speaks to himself.

"what the hell happened?" confused about the turn of events he tries to make sense of it.

" **i saved you** "

he heard a voice in the back of his head

"aaaah!!!!?" he flipped out hearing the voice

"who are you?" he asked

" **the person who saved your life, you don't need to be soo rude to me** "

"oh, sorry i just got scared a litt... wait why're you in my head?"

" **I'm code 001, or i used to be** **, i was-** "

"wait wait wait i am soo confused right now, wait lets take this slow one question at a time"

" **ok as you wish** "

" ok first of all who are you...no no wait, what are you?"

" **i am code 001, or i used to be, i was the first parasite to be given the code "001" i was the strongest warrior ever to be born, sadly i was killed, not by klaxosaur but by being experimented on one too many times** "

" wait but if you're dead then why am i hearing your voice"

" **that would be the reason why i was experimented on, i have psychic powers, and Dr franxx wanted to know all about it, hence the experiments, but one day i couldn't take the exhaustion of it and died, well my physical body did but my consciousness didn't** "

" ok but why're you here?"

" **excuse me?, this is my room i was the first occupant of this room, even before the previous squad 13 i used to live here, you are the one who is in my room** "

"ok, moving on, what did you mean you saved me?"

" **you forgot i suppose, you were about to die, you were asking for help,and so i saved you** "

"why?" futoshi looked down towards the floor

" **hmm? you mean why did i save you**?"

futoshi nodded his head up and down

" **cause you are the stupidest person I've ever seen, and you won't stop entering my room and crying onto my pillows and snotting all over them, geeez get over it, so what if the girl Left, pull yourself up and find a new one** "

"wait but why was i bleeding?"

" **you slipped and hit your head on the edge of the bed** "

"what?.. really.?!!"

" **yeah, that's what you get for walking into a room without switching on the light, idiot** "

"stop calling me idiot!!"

" **geez such a baby** "

"wait, even though you saved me, why am i still hearing you"

" **that would be the other end of the bargain, you see to save you i had to inject my consciousness into yours, so from now on you are partly futoshi and partly me, hehe** "

"you did what!!??"

" **are you asking for the dramatic effect or did you really not get what i said** "

futoshi kept quiet for a moment after that

but then spoke

"are you really real or are you just a figment of my imagination or a hallucination?"

" **what a stupid question, we are all figment of someone else's imagination** "

futoshi became quite again, there was silence for some moment before the voice spoke

" **so since, I'm going to house your mind you need to know about the side effects, since my psychic powers come from my consciousness you have the powers too, but you're not even nearly as strong as i was, you have maybe one ten thousandth the strength of my peak, but don't worry if you train enough you can reach my level, secondly i can control you half at any given time but by your permission i can take full control, thirdly from now on I'll tell you what to do and what not to do cause man you are really very gullible and a gigantic emotional fool.** "

"when does the part where you stop insulting me and start helping me comes" asked futoshi in embarrassed anger.

" **right about now** **, from this moment forward we're in agreement to help each other** "

"what help do you want from me?" asked futoshi confused

" **I'll tell you when the time comes** "

"ok"

" **oh and by the way when you are with your friends talk to me through your thoughts not verbally, we wouldn't wanna make your friends think you're going crazy after what happened yesterday with you in this timeline** "

"what do you mean this timeline?"

" **you'll know soon** " tired to clearing the confusion of futoshi 001 left it all to what was about to happen.

" **lets go** "

with that 001 picked up the half of the body of futoshi that he could control and started to get up

"wait wait wait let me catch up, why're you in such a hurry?"

" **sorry sorry, it's been nearly a century since I've felt flesh and bones, gonna take a little time to get used to it"**

' _what have i gotten myself into_ ' futoshi said in his mind.

" **i can hear ya you know"**

 _'damn it!!, i need some private space'_

 **geez alright"**

' _thank you'_ futoshi sighed and walked out of the room.

futoshi was walking towards the hall down the stairs to make his way to the breakfast table.

he opened the door

everyone looked at futoshi as they were stunned , futoshi saw how everyone was looking at him. he spoke

"What!!? is anything wro..." he saw hiro. who looked completely normal not even a scarch on him, yesterday hiro was barely able to stand up but now he looked healthy as ever.

"HIRO!!!" he ran up to hiro and asked

"are you alright hiro, why aren't you in bed you should rest, wait where are your injuries , were they fixed in one night?" he bombarded hiro with questions

hiro looked at futoshi in astonishment

"why would i be injured futoshi?" asked Hiro confused.

"because you were attacked by zero tw..." he saw zero two as he turned around.

"zero two!!!?, why're you here are your tests over, how did Nana let you come here?" he asked with both fear and confusion.

futoshi then felt a hand on his shoulder

"futoshi are you alright?" it was hiro

"what do you mean?" asked futoshi in confusion.

"i can understand that you'll still be upset over what happened yesterday" hiro said to futoshi

everyone was looking at futoshi in a sad yet sympathetic way, well everyone except mitsuru, kokoro was not present in the room.

"what do you mean?, what happened yesterday?" asked futoshi confused

"you don't remember the partner shuffle, you breaking down yesterday after the kalaxasaur fight, crying and then sprinting out of the room asking to be left alone." said hiro with pained expression for futoshi.

"yeah but that was nearly a month ago" said futoshi.

hiro looked at futoshi with confused expression.

"no futoshi the partner shuffle was 2 days ago, you broke down infront of the group yesterday" said hiro to futoshi

the rest of the group looked at futoshi as if he was crazy and wierd.

"WAIT... WHAT!!!?"

 **"hahahahahahahahahahahahaha, oh I can't stop laughing this is just too entertaining hahahahah, oh man this is just too fun to handle"**

'he _001 what's going on!!!!?'_ futoshi screamed inside his own head

 **"sorry i forgot to tell you, you're back in time, to the day after you first came to my room and cried your eyes out"**

'and _when were you going to tell me that!!!'_ futoshi screamed in his head

 _" **im sorry i couldn't resist the temptation, but still that was too funny how you screamed hiro and zero two hahahahah"**_ '

'shut _up you...you... you asshole'_ futoshi said in anger

" **where** **did you learn that word?"**

'i _just felt like i knew that this word is used to insult people_ '

" **hmm, our knowledge is starting to connect, interesting"** as he was talking in his head he was completely oblivious to the world outside but then futoshi suddenly felt a jerk on his shoulder.

"futoshi, futoshi wake up, you alright?" it was hiro

"huh? ooh hiro, sorry i was in deep thought" said futoshi to calm the already tensed atmosphere

he sat up and went to his seat on the table and sat down

' _so does this mean that none of the stuff i experienced in the past month actually happened?'_ asked futoshi to 001

 _" **it kind of did and didn't too, this is an alternate timeline that's parallel to the world you belong to but is traveling through a different time-space,31 days behind to be precise"**_

 _'why did you do that? and more importantly can you really do something like change timelines?'_

" **you** **see by the time you asked for my help you were already 99% dead, with barely seconds left to live, so i couldn't save your body but i separated your consciousness from your body, merged it with mine and changed timeline to come back here, oh and I can't do that anymore, because now I'm attached to flesh and blood** **so if i do that again both of us will die"**

'so what happenes to my friends for the previous time-line?'

" **to them, you are dead i reckon, this was the only way i could save your life so don't complain"**

' _oh, thank you... for saving me, you must've been disappointed to be paired with me'_

" **Don't sweat it , i didn't do it for free** "

' _oh, what did you want with me again?'_

" **now's** **not the time, you need to mingle with your friends before they find you suspicious** "

' _yeah you're right_ '

" **I'm always right, there's a reason i was 001"**

" futoshi you alright?" suddenly futoshi came out of his stance and looked at the voice

"huh?" was all he could utter.

"i asked are you alright, you seem to have been drifting out of conscious again" said hiro

"no it's nothing, let's eat" said futoshi as he chewed a slice of bread.

" **oh my God it's been sooo long since I've eaten anything, don't stop i want to eat more'** with that 001 started stuffing futoshi's mouth with more and more food from the hand that he could control.

futoshi could barely keep uo with the amount of food 001 was stuffing in his mouth

' _wait wait slow down, the food isn't running anywhere you'll have your fill, but i don't wanna get more fat_ '

everyone else saw that futoshi was stuffing bread in his mouth but was also resisting it, they were all confused then zorome spoke

"is this what they call depression eating?" asked zorome to the rest of the group everyone just looked at futoshi in surprise.

futoshi noticed that, gulped the food in his mouth and asked

"What!?"

"no, nothing it's just that, are you alright futoshi?" asked hiro with slight concern

' _oh yeah they must be talking about what happened yesterday in this timeline, well i do remember the day after I broke down, i was super sad, but for me that was weeks ago_ '

" **let me take over"**

' _yeah ok_ '

"yeah,yeah what happened already happened, i don't wanna dwell on it too much, I'm feeling good right now, even better i feel like a monster" said futoshi in an instant with a smirk

002 flinched at his statement, her instincts were sending her alert signals all over the place

'wait 001 what're you doing, why're you saying such stuff' said futoshi to 001 in his mind.

" **like i said, I'm gonna make things right, your good guy attitude won't take you anywhere in life so take advice from a person who's lived a century"**

"yo mitsuru, kokoro is your responsibility now, i won't make matters complicated by coming between you and her, i got better things to do and better places to be in now, so she's all yours."

' _wait stop, those are my friends why're you talking to them in such a manner you'll hurt their feelings'_

" **good** **, that was the point"**

"hmmm?" was all mitsuru could reply.

everyone else was almost dumbstruck over what futoshi is saying, since he was the guy who broke down yesterday and cried his heart out while claiming his love for kokoro, no one knew what was going through his head right now.

suddenly futoshi stood up and went towards the girls side of the table,

he reached ikuno got down on one knee and took her hand.

"and you ikuno, you have no idea the potential that you have, but sadly you've always had to hold yourself back for the sake of your stamen"

mitsuru suddenly changed expression from surprised to anger

"but now that you're my partner, i have but only one thing to say to you, as of how i am right now we have the potential to take on the whole squad and win, if we work together, so give me all that you got, cause you don't need to hold yourself back on me"

said futoshi as he kissed her hand and stood up.

' _what the hell did you just do that for why did you kiss her hand, she will think that I'm some sort of pervert'_

" **relax, that** **how a man shows a woman that he's the real deal, that's how we used to do it in the past, i know what I'm doing"**

' _give me back my control over my body'_

" **wait** **, I'm doing this for you stop resisting and be obedient for a damn minute, plus i only have 1 minute left"**

' _no stop you're breaking my relationship with my friends, saying such stupid things, why're you doing this'_

" **just** **sit back and enjoy"**

futoshi stood up and started walking towards the door

ikuno's face was redder than a tomato, and so was the case for rest of the girls except 02 who was still on alert

the boys were even more dumbstruck now, zorome almost fell off his seat, goro couldn't believe what he was seeing and so was the case of hiro and mitsuru

"well guys I've had my breakfast fill, I'll be going for a walk, I'll be back so don't worry about me" said futoshi as he walked out

on his way out he saw kokoro who was walking towards the breakfast room as then she saw futoshi

she stopped and stood still, futoshi after a brief moment of stagnation started walking again.

as he was about to walk past her kokoro suddenly spoke

"good morning futoshi" said kokoro in the sweetest of voice

futoshi didn't even pay any attention to the statement almost as if he didn't even hear it as he walked past her.

' _what are you doing 001 why did you behave like that, kokoro-chan said good morning to me soo politely and you ignored her like that, i did the same thing before and i was wrong, you're making the wrong choice, just 30 more seconds and i will have the control and i will apologize to all of them for the way you behaved, you probably hurt kokoro-chan'_

" **why** **don't you see that she's not all that good as you think of her to be,why are you always soo admant to being polite to everyone even when they hurt you, what are you some kind of forgive-you-all-hero?, what do you get except for betrayal and heart break, how can you forget everything soo easily, you want to know why i saved you, it's because the first time you ever came to my room and cried on the bed calling her name, in all my time living through out with soo many different squads living here, I've never seen someone soo hurt over a person, i saved you because deep down below all that i-am-fine brovado you are crying for help, you are crying to be saved and you don't even know it yourself, now do you want to still be the helpless crying futoshi or do you want to be the greatest warrior ever to be born after me"**

at 001's outburst futoshi was all but surprised and speechless, he stayed silent and slowly let go of his resistance that he was putting up to 001

001 felt that futoshi had suddenly let go of his resistance and understood his answer

" **ok then, let me help you, the road is not going to be easy though, but if you listen to me and let me help you, you will surely be one of the greatest of all time"**

futoshi slowly nodded

" **lets go... partner"**

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

i know that this is world's apart from the original plot but then i thought "damn it , this is fanfiction, let your imagination flow past the boundaries of plot" and so i wrote this chapter, if you don't like the new take them I'm all ears for criticism, i have a lot of ideas with this new path that I've decided to take i hope you guys like it.

also please leave a review because a little review goes a long way for motivation

thank you for your time.


	8. The broken promise chapter 8

this is chapter 8th of darling in the franxx

also i do not own darling in the franxx

p.s I'm sorry if this chapter seems too long, i had to put in alot of points to cement a base on which to create further chapters

* * *

looking across the small lake, feeling the the fresh breath in his lungs, and basking in the warm weather of the environment futoshi stood at the shore looking deep into the forest

 _'um, why am i here?'_

" **quiet** **, it's been soo long since I've felt fresh air in my lungs, after nearly a century of neither dying or being able to live i can finally feel happy, and for that I thank you futoshi"**

 _' no it's alright, by the way what happened to your franxx partner after you died'_

" **why** **this sudden intrest in my past?"**

 _' no perticular reason, just wanted to know more about the ghost that I've been sharing my mind with'_

" **first** **of all I'm not a ghost, I'm a real living conscious being and a now part of you, secondly i didn't have a partner for my franxx, you see i was too strong by only myself that no pistil could survive the connection so my franxx was specially designed to be run by only me"**

 _'what!?, a sole stamen franxx, but we were never told of such thing'_

" **yeah** **it was a big thing in my time,i wonder why they never told you such things in nursery"**

 _'hmm'_

" **but** **still i had a squad, people i could call my friends and even a girl i liked"**

' _so what happened to them after you_.. _uh... after your demise'_

" **they** **all died shortly after, they were sent on a mission and then the last thing i heard is that they all died while defeating a gaint klaxsour** "

 _'oh, I'm sorry for your loss'_

 **"don't** **sweat it, that was ages ago,i hardly even remember their faces anymore"**

futoshi could hear the creak in his voice and took a slow sigh looking down

" **now, its time to test your new powers"**

 _'huh?'_

 **"did** **you forget?, you have psychic powers, now did you see that log over there by the shore"**

 _'yeah,what about it?'_

 **" I want you to levitate it by your psychic strength"**

 _'how can i do that, it looks soo heavy'_

 **"fear not for i am here, first take** **a deep breath, close your eyes and imagine an invisible force field around your body"**

futoshi takes a deep breath

' _what color should i imagine the force field to be?'_

 **"any color you want, but i prefer the color that's your favorite because that way it would be more easy for you to visualize it, now close your eyes and visualize it around your whole body"**

futoshi closed his eyes took another deep breath and tried to visualize the force

 **"good, i can feel the force that's beginning to surround you, it's still very week but its a start, now open your eyes so that i can see it too"**

futoshi opened his eyes and the colour of the field was vantablack

" **why is it soo black, this is like super black why did you choose this colour"**

 _' you said to choose the colour that you can best visualize, when i closed my eyes i realized that the best colour to visualize is black, plus it was also the colour of genista'_

 **"but this is too intense, this intensity doesn't come from feelings you get when you look at your favorite things, this intensity comes from hate, you hate this colour don't you, the colour that you say resemble genista"**

futoshi remained silent

" **well, it's a saying that you can also easily visualize the things that you hate most, i believe that's the case here, so moving on i want you to direct the field towards the log"**

 _'how?'_

 **"just** **command it, like saying go there or point your finger to the log"**

futoshi raises his hand and pointed his finger towards the big log and then he sees his force field extend from his finger and towards the log

slowly the field covers the log

" **good, now try lifting it, concentrate you mind towards the log, visualize the log being levitated in air and then visualize the field around it"**

futoshi narrows his eyes towards the log and try to lift it somehow, he makes a stressed face, directs his fingers from the log towards the air

-nothing happens-

futoshi keeps trying more and more until he suddenly gives up and falls on his knees and punches the ground submitting defeat

' _i can't do it, I'm not strong enough, I'm not sure i can do it_ '

" **you're new at this, you just need practice I'm sure if you work hard you can -** "

 _'No!, I can't, I'm afraid but you made a mistake choosing me, I'm a faliure, I'm sorry you had to settle with me, you should've rather chosen hiro, goro or mitsuru, instead you're stuck with me who can't even do basic stuff_ '

 **"is this another emotional meltdown?"**

futoshi doesn't answer, 001 sighs

" **well you're not wrong in thinking that, all of them do have more mental strength than you and it would've been rather easier with any of them than it is with you"**

at hearing this futoshi couldn't help but feel sorry for 001 for being stuck with someone like him he turned his head down in shame

" **but, where's the fun in doing something when it's easy, you're soo preoccupied in thinking what should've been that you fail to see what could be, plus I'm stuck with you whether either of us like it or not, so stop whining and levitate that log"**

 _'but, i can't, I'm trying soo hard and i still can't'_

 **"you're** **not trying hard enough, wait I'll be back in a second stay right here"**

 _'where are you going?'_

silence was all there was until Suddenly a memory ignited in futoshi's eyes

it was the memory of ikuno's smile

and then it was the memory of ikuno feeding him her half eaten bun right before the tournament was about to start and both of their blushed crimson coloured cheeks in the previous timeline

 _' why are you showing me such things?'_

 **"as** **embarrassing as this sounds, these were the brightest part of your cerebral cortex, in other words your most cherished memories, i just went into your consciousness and activated them"**

 _' but these are all-'_

 **"i** **know, even i was surprised as well, for someone who says he loves kokoro this seems to be pretty embarrassing"**

there was an awkward silence

" **nevertheless use this memory as your source of will and lift the log"**

futoshi stood up again closed his eyes and opens them again it was the force field

" **I'm never getting accustomed to that colour, it's too dark for comfort"**

 _'shut up, I'm concentrating'_

this time without even lifting his finger he directs the field towards the log and surrounds the log with it

" **you learn fast** **, now put all your energy into it and levitate the log"**

futoshi remembers the memories again, a smile forms on his face, he then narrows his vision towards the log and screams

"LEVITATE!" and so the log starts to levitate

" **there you go, keep going, and try not to make that constipated look you made the last time"**

 _'shut up!'_

 **"geez** **ok, i guess someone can't take a joke"**

and in nearly a matter of seconds the log reaches a considerable hight

" **ok now the next step, throw the log onto the lake with force, imagine a klaxsour in the lake and throw at it"**

and so narrowing his vision towards the lake futoshi directs the log on the surface with force, the log hits the lake making a very loud boom

'yes! yes! yes! i did it, it feels soo awesome, i can't believe i did it i feel soo awesome right now'

as he was celebrating his victory suddenly he fell on his knees

 _'woaw! what was that, why do i feel so weak'_

 **"that** **must be the toll i suppose, these powers take toll on both your mind and body, it would rather be better if you dont over exert yourself for now"**

 _" will this happen every time?"_

" **yes, still it** **was impressive for a rookie, but that wasn't even 5% of your power, when you reach your true potential you will be able to do these tricks in your sleep"**

 _'thats soo awesome'_

as futoshi was celebrating his small victory a voice suddenly interjected him

"f...f... futoshi-kun"

he suddenly freezes, after hearing the voice, he slowly turns to see the person who spoke

* * *

(some time earlier)

in the mansion by the dinner table, just as futoshi had left

"what the hell was that?" asked zorome getting up after he had fallen off his chair

"I don't know, I'm just as surprised as you are" answered goro.

"did he lose his mind or something?" spoke ichigo

"I don't think so, but he seemed too strange with the way he was behaving, almost as if he wasn't futoshi" spoke hiro

zero two flinched again at hiro's explanation, hiro noticed that.

"everything alright zero two?" asked hiro with concern

"yeah darling everything is fine, it's just that he said something that struck my mind, something i once read or heard or saw somewhere" spoke zero two

"all he's doing is putting up a false brovado to make us think that he's not effected by what happened yesterday, he's just a poof, a bluff you can fonder with simple words" spoke mitsuru with anger

"are you sure you're not angry because he said you were too weak to handle ikuno's full potential" spoke zorome in teasing manner

mitsuru shot him a glare of anger

"well whatever the case is i hope he's alright" spoke miku

all the while in this conversation ikuno was quiet

' _he kissed my hand, it feels odd, my heart is beating very fast, what is this feeling, what did he mean when he said all that_ ' was what was going through ikuno's head

as the discussion was going on suddenly kokoro entered the room seemingly looking sad

as seeing kokoro come in and sit at her chair ikuno thought

' _i need to talk to futoshi and find out what he meant_ '

suddenly ikuno stood up and started walking out of the room

"hey wait where are you going" asked miku

"i just forgot i had to do something, i will be back in a few minutes"

saying that she walked out of the room then the mansion and started walking towards the lake to look for futoshi

walking in the forest supposedly trying to find futoshi she searched for him

' _no one ever talked so sweetly to me, i always thought i was not good enough, then when mitsuru couldn't cope up with me i tried holding myself back to give him a chance, i never told anyone about that, how did he know?'_

she continued walking in the forest

she could partly see a veiw of the lake she thought she could find a beautiful view of the forest from there so she started walking towards the lake

' _then he told me stuff like not to hold myself back for him and kissed my hand, my heart is beating fast thinking about it, what is this feeling?'_

as she arrived by the lake she saw futoshi standing a the shore she was about to walk up to him until she looked up and saw a Gaint log of tree above him

' _he will be crushed by it!'_ she thought to herself as she ran towards futoshi

just as she was about to shout out at him she saw the log flying towards the lake and then shortly crashing on it with considerable amount of force making a boom sound

she stopped dead in her tracks and looked at futoshi

' _did... he do that?'_

she started walking towards him as then she saw him dancing and celebrating

' _is he hurt or something, why's he dancing like that, did a part of log fall on his feet_?' she thought to herself as she was near him and spoke

"f..f.. futoshi-kun"

* * *

"f..f.. futoshi-kun"

 _'shit, did we get caught?'_

 **"I** **don't know, but it sure as hell won't be good for us if we did"**

 _'what should i do?'_

" **right** **now you need to keep your cool and turn around, don't forget, keep your cool"**

 _' ok , ok, ok , that's what I'll do'_

with that futoshi turns around and finds ikuno standing there with a dumbstruck look on her face

"oh, hey ikuno-chan, what're you doing here by the lake, out for a morning walk are we?" futoshi said smiling

 **"you suck at this, let me take over"**

 _'no i need to learn to do this'_

 **" we're going to get caught"**

' _then so be it'_

" futoshi , did you make that log levitate and projectile it towards the lake?"

" **play dumb, pretend you don't know what she's talking about"**

"what log ikuno-chan, what are you talking about, are you alright?"

"don't play dumb with me, I'm not stupid, now tell me did you do that?"

 _'shit, we are caught, i only have one option left'_

 **"yeah let's kill her"**

 _' NO!, you idiot, how can you even say that, never say that again, not even if you're joking'_

 **"alright** **alright I'm sorry, so what's your plan"**

 _' I'm telling her the truth, i trust her'_

" **what!, no!, you can't do that she won't be able to understand, she will freak out and tell everyone and then you will be experimented on the same way i was"**

' _i trust her, she will understand, plus that's way better than your plan to kill my franxx partner'_

after a brief amount of silence 001 spoke

" **alright its your choice but if** **we get in trouble for this, you are the one to blame"**

"ikuno-chan, there's something i have to tell you" spoke futoshi with shuttering voice

"what is it?" asked ikuno with concern

"I'm...im..im not from this timeli-" suddenly the alert siren all over the plantation starts to ring

"ATTENTION ALL PARASITES, YOU ARE TO REPORT TO THE FRONT BASE IMMIDIATELY, READY FOR MISSION" was what the voice after the sirens said

"there must be klaxsours inbound, we must hurry and get back to the mansion" said futoshi to ikuno looking at the ceiling of the plantation concerned

ikuno stayed silent, not ready to move, futoshi noticed that and spoke

"ikuno-chan after we complete this mission i will tell you all there is that you want to know" said futoshi to ikuno as he held her hand and said

"but for now, we need to go" he said

"you, promise?" she muttered with low voice, though it was audible to futoshi

"yes, i promise" and with that they both started running towards the mansion

" **we were saved by the siren, otherwise you would've made a great mistake"**

 _'nows not the time to discuss this, we have more important matters at hand'_

as they both arrived they saw that everyone was waiting for them in the hall everyone was ready with their franxx suits

futoshi noticed that everyone was surprised to see ikuno with futoshi, while futoshi was holding her hand. futoshi noticed that and suddenly left her hand

futoshi could see that kokoro was more visibly sad indicating that everyone must've told her what futoshi said to mitsuru

"what took you both soo long" zorome was the first to speak

" nothing we were just talking about work" said futoshi flustered

"what work?" asked zorome

" **you really are very bad at lying"**

' _not now!'_

"never mind go get changed into your battle suits we are to go fight some klaxsours" said ichigo to both of them

"yes, alright we will be back" said both in unison and they headed towards the changing rooms

they both came back a few minutes later

and then the rest of the group went to meet nana

"your targets are two wolf klaxsours, they are heading towards the plantation, you need to finish them before they come here" said nana

"you didn't need the whole squad for that, just me and my darling would be enough to defeat them" said zero two holding hiro's hand, all the while hiro was blushing.

at zero two's statement everyone else got a little angry including futoshi

" **I don't like the attitude that Horn chick is showing all of us"**

 _'her name is zero two, and yeah that statement did sound arrogant, but who can balme them they're the strongest franxx in the squad'_

 **"not** **anymore"**

 _'what do you mean?'_

 **" I'll tell you when the time comes"**

 _'i really hate how you never tell me all the important stuff'_

" **because** **you are** **not mature enough to handle serious stuff"**

"alright guys, head to your franxx and get ready for the sortie" said nana

" **lets go, it's been a while since I've been inside a franxx, i wonder what upgrades they must have made in he past decades"**

 _'look at you being all excited'_

" **shut** **up!, now let's go"** and with that 001 pulled futoshi with the half side that he could control

and so the rest of the pairs started walking towards their franxx, as futoshi walked past genista he couldn't help but feel sad but then the shrugged it off knowing that this was the best course of action

as futoshi got near his new franxx Chlorophytum he saw ikuno standing there outside the entrance looking a bet concerned.

he went up to her and asked

"ñe ikuno-chan, everything alright?"

"yes, it's just that i wanted to ask you something" answered ikuno

"what is it?" asked futoshi

"how did you know that i was holding back all the time with mitsuru?" asked ikuno looking down

 **"everyone knows that"**

 _'everyone knows that'_ said both futoshi and 001 in unison in his mind

"everyone knows that ikuno-chan" answered futoshi

"then what you did in the breakfast table and all the things you said, was it out of pity if so then you shouldn't do it i don't like anyone pitying me" said ikuno as she started walking inside the fran _xx_

as she was walking she felt a hand grab her hand and pull her, it was futoshi

he pulled her as she bumped into his chest and put his other arm around her waist to pull her closer, she was surprised by this sudden turn of events

"futoshi-kun, what're you doing?" she said looking down to not show her visibly flustered face.

he puts his finger on her chin making her look up as he speaks

"look into my eyes ikuno, does it look like the eyes of someone who would pity you, what i said to you was in all seriousness, when i said that together we can beat the whole squad in combat i wasn't joking, so I'll say this again, trust me and don't hold back, give me all you got"

and with that he receeds himself from her and walks inside the franxx

ikuno was all but dumbstruck over what he had just said and done, her heart was beating dangerously fast but then she calmed herself down and went inside the franxx

as they all were ready for synchronization

" **wow, this is levels different from what franxx in my days used to be, you guys are lucky"**

' _keep quiet and try not to disturb me while in sortie'_

and so the synchronization started and the connection was made

" **woaw i can feel her consciousness, let me go and check the connection"**

 _'sure, whatever keeps you busy'_

and with that the squad set out for sortie, as they were going through the fields of land they detected the two klaxsours

"darling let's finish this quick and go home" said zero two

and as she said that zerestia suddenly flew with full force and disappeared into the wind

"damn it i hate it when she does that" said zorome and miku

"she really needs to learn how to work with team" said goro

"she's just using hiro" said ichigo

"I thought that we'd get to fight some klaxsours" said futoshi sounding upset

" **yo I'm back, i saw your connection with her, it's strong but there are soo many gaps"**

 _' I've only been piloting Chlorophytum_

 _for a few days now, i can't be perfect at it'_

as the rest of the group approached zerestia they saw the franxx standing on top of two dead klaxsours with her spear inside it

"that felt good darling" said zero two

"yeah zero two it sure did" said hiro

" alright lets go home" said ichigo sounding visibly upset

"when we get back I'm going to give her a piece of my mind" said ichigo as they were about to turn

"wait i detect four more klaxsours heading here, and they are arriving very fast" said nana from the control room

"let's go kill some more darling" said zerestia as she prepared to flew at full strength

" **wait let me take control, I'm fed up of her attitude, let me show you and your squad what real strength is"**

 _'i want to but i kind of don't trust you'_

" **what!** **?, cmon after all I've thought you, please give me the control it's been soo long since I've controlled a franxx"**

 _'you promise you won't cause any trouble?'_

" **yes** **, yes yes i promise, now give me the permission"**

 _'alright you have my permission'_

as futoshi and 001 were having the conversation zerestia blew into the wind and flew at full speed

"ñe ikuno-chan do you want to know your full potential?" said futoshi to ikuno

"huh? what are you talking abou-" and then ikuno suddenly felt a surge of power flow through her

(back in the control room)

" what is this Chlorophytum has shown sudden surge in synchronization" said nana surprised

and then what she saw later was more astounding

"they...they have... they have crossed saturation " said nana trembling

" how ...how is that possible?" spoke hachi as he stood up from his chair

(in the battlefield)

all the while in the battlefield zerestia had already abandoned the suqad to attack on the remaining klaxsours alone

"futoshi, I... I've never felt power like this before, what did you do" asked ikuno while she felt this immense energy flowing through her

"this is just the tip of the iceberg, lets show these people how it's done" said futoshi

and with that statement chlorophytum

got on one knee put one hand on the ground and.

- **Sonic** **Boom-**

in the next instant a sonic boom was heard the strength of the boom was soo tremendous that waves of stones were sent flying in all directions the rest of the squad fell on their back by the astounding force of wind and rocks by which they were hit with.

as genista,argentea and delphinium stood up too look where such astounding force came from they saw a huge crater where chlorophytym was supposed to be

"where did chlorophytum go, she's not showing up on the radar?" asked ichigo dumbfounded over the sudden turn of events.

(back in the control room)

"where did it go, it just bliped out of the radar like it just disappeared" asked nana not being able to grasp the situation

"i don't know what to sa... wait zoom out" ordered hachi to nana

nana pushed some buttons on the screen and the image was zoomed out and what they saw only awestruck them

"how is it moving so fast, it's gonna soon cross zrestia" said hachi

(in the field)

as zerestia was flying through the wind towards it's targets it saw something on the radar

"darling look down what is that"

and before they could even look down chlorophytym zoomed past them on the ground creating another Sonic boom.

zerestia stood in stagnition in air for a second before bursting forth to follow chlorophytum with full force creating it's own boom

"futoshi i can see the klaxsours, we are close enough we should slow down " said ikuno

"ño, let me show you your true potential" said futoshi

and with that chlorophytum approched the first klaxsour and just as the klaxsour was about to jump at it, chlorophytum did a insane quick spin with the wings on its arm and severed the head of the first klaxsaur

"Eeny" said futoshi as they killed the first one

then chlorophytum immediately rushed towards the the second klaxsour head on and just as the second klaxsaur jumped in air to attack chlorophytum, chlorophytum stomped it's foot in the ground cementing its position and raised both its hand as shield such that the wings were directly going to be faced by the klaxsaur

the klaxsaur was cut in half horizontally by the sheere momentum at which it jumped on the blades

"Meeny"

the third klaxsour took the advantage of the situation and grabbed chlorophytum's arm by it's large mouth that were full of pointy dagger like teeths

chlorophytum lifted the klaxsaur by the hand that was in the klaxsaur's mouth and jumped into the air

while in air chlorophytum punched the klaxsour repeatedly by the arm that was free all the while using its hand that was in klaxsaur's mouth to maintain the position of its face

after a whole set of repeated punches the klaxsaur opened it's mouth to let go of chlorophytum, now with its arm free, chlorophytum did a round kick in the air that was directed towards the center of the klaxsaur body

the sheere destructive force of the kick resulted in a shockwave in the air all the while sending the klaxsour crashing on the ground where it exploded by the sheere impact to the ground

"Miny"

while in the air chlorophytum located the fourth klaxsaur which had started to run away and so chlorophytum burst into full speed towards the fouth one

chlorophytum landed on the head of the fouth klaxsaur making it explode by the sheere impact of the land

"Moe" said futoshi as they killed the last one

all the while standing in the distance were zerestia, Argentina, delphinium and genista. all of whom were speechless of the sight they had just witnessed

 _'w..w...wow, I've never felt soo good as i feel right now, I've never known power like this'_

 **"pleasure** **doing business with you"**

"futoshi, what did we just do, how were we able to do that, it felt like...it felt like we were the strongest franxx in the world" said ikuno

"and i wasn't even serious in the fight, don't worry ikuno-chan from now on we won't ever be able to lose again, i will always protect you with all my heart"

ikuno was speechless with what she just heard, it was good that her face was hidden by the suit she wouldn't wanna let him see her shedding tears

" **she's tearing up"**

 _' wait how can you tell i cant see any tears'_

 **"trust** **me kid, i know girls, she's probably tearing up, oh and by the way that was some pretty smooth stuff you just said there"**

 _'it was from my heart, now should i confront her about the tears?'_

 **"no** **!, you'll get her mad, let her have her moment"**

"ñe, ikuno-chan don't worry I'm here now" said futoshi

ikuno was silent

then they heard the rest of the squad on camms

"hey!, what the hell was that, how in the hell did you do that, I've never seen any franxx move that fast" asked miku which was the same question going through everyone's mind.

"hehe well it's just that me and ikuno really connected back then so we kind of got the boost" answered futoshi flustered

"but still ho-" their talk was interrupted by a message from the control room

"squad 13 your mission was successful, now report back to the base" it was nana

"alright guys let's head home" said ichigo while she turned and started going towards the plantation.

"lets go home ikuno-chan, we have a lot to talk about" said futoshi

" **please tell me you're not going to tell her the truth"**

 _' I've got it all figured out trust me'_

 **"somehow** **that's no reassuring"**

"hmm" was what ikuno said still staying visibly silent.

(back at the control room)

"did you convey the message to dr franxx" asked hachi

"yes, he told me to keep them both under observation from a distance and not to let them get too suspicious" answered nana

"still for a frankxx to achieve saturation in it's third attempt, it's never been seen before, how were they able to do that?" asked hachi rhetorically

"i guess we will soon find out" said hachi

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

this was a big one

also please leave a review because a little review goes a long way for motivation

thank you for your time.


	9. the broken promise chapter 9

This is chapter 9th of the broken promise

i know i said that this story will at most be of 8-9 chapters, but I'm kind of hooked myself on writing this, so sit back and enjoy because from here on there will be heartbreak, adventure,fights, sacrifices and even deaths until i give this story a good and satisfactory ending.

also i do not own darling in the franxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxcxx

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!!" said zorome as he punched on futoshi's from behind

"Hey! hey! hey! get off me chipmunk!" said futoshi

 _'his name is zorome!_ '

"sorry i meant zorome, get off me I'm tired" said futoshi

as soon as the franxx were stored for maintenance, the squad started walking back to their mansion

"so.., you gonna tell us?" asked ichigo to futoshi and ikuno

"tell you what?" replied futoshi

" **here take back your control, I'm feeling tired now"**

 _'huh!!!?, you can't leave now, how do i explain it to my friends about what i did back there'_

 **"whip** **up an excuse, I'm sure you'll be fine"**

 _'what!,no!, wait!'_

 **"bye** **bye, i need some rest"**

 _' I hate you!!!'_

"hey!? futoshi over here you spaced out again" asked zorome

"oh, hehe sorry i was just tired, that's all" replied futoshi

"yeah about the battlefield, it was all thanks to ikuno-chan that i was able to do that" said futoshi scratching the back of his head

ikuno who up till now was quite and looking down suddenly looked up in surprised and asked

"me?, but it was you who did that" said ikuno

"and but that was only possible because you could take the heavy toll of it otherwise we would've both passed out in there" replied futoshi.

"then why didn't you do it before when you were with genista" asked hiro

"i didn't wanna say it but in genista i used to take the extra toll of kokoro-chan so i never had the thought of going all out" replied futoshi and then turning to see kokoro who after his statement looked very sad

"no! no! no!, it's not like i hated it kokoro chan, plus i did promise to protect you so it was actually my pleasure to take the toll" said futoshi as then he looked at mitsuru who was beside kokoro he spoke

"but now with how compatible you are with mitsuru it seems my responsibility is done, now mitsuru will be the one protecting you like he promised" said futoshi as he looked at mitsuru and smiled.

everyone was quite surprised with what futoshi was saying for they have seen not too long ago that he was extremely broken over kokoro, how had he gotten over it in one night, was the question on everyone's mind

"it feels good to see you smiling and happy again futoshi" said hiro

futoshi smiled but then looked at zero two beside him, she was glaring at futoshi quite possibly trying to figure out what the hell happened to him

 _' she's looking at me as if I'm some sort of enemy, if i stay here longer she might get suspicious' thought futoshi_

"ok guys I'm going ahed i feel super hungry after that battle, i will catch up with you all later" said futoshi as he ran out of the discussion and towards the mansion

as futoshi arrived at the hall he started walking out of the mansion and towards the lake in Forest where he had been before being found out by ikuno

as he arrived at the lake shore he gazed out to the spot where he had been as he was levitating the log

he closed his eyes and took a deep breath

 _'alright, focus and imagine it'_

he opened his eyes.

and there it was, vantablack Force field surrounding him.

 _' maybe it does seem too black for comfort'_

 **"told** **ya"**

 _'oh, so finally you decided to show up after abandoning me'_

 **"don't be soo melodramatic, you did fine without me didn't ya, plus i was watching so if anything strange came up i was up for your backup"**

futoshi stayed silent, then he sighed and raised his right hand while he concentrated all of his force field on his right hand

" **take it easy now, you know this puts a toll on your body, don't do anything reckless** "

 _' yeah, i know, so tell me is there anything else i can do besides levitating stuff?'_

 **"that** **feels like an insult to my powers, yes you can do more stuff than levitation"**

 _'teach me'_

" **alright Mr smarty pants,close** **your eyes and imagine a dome around you"** and with that futoshi closed his eyes and tried imagining it

and then as he felt the field take shape he opened his eyes,and there it was, the dome was not too big and yet not too small either, it's colour was also the colour of the force field

" **nice, the dome looks pretty strong shield and its transparent from inside so that you can look at your enemies, now remember that the strength of your shield depends on your emotions, so the stronger the emotion the stronger the shield"**

 _'woaw!!, can it defend against a klaxsour?'_

 **"if** **the emotions are strong enough, it can even be strong enough to defend against a franxx let alone a klaxsour"**

 _'that seems soo awesome!'_

 **"now** **to the next trick, up till now I've only taught you defensive skills now you need to learn offense"**

 _'hai sensei !'_

 **"you** **see that tree over there?"**

 _'yes...'_

" **I want** **you to cut it in half by using the Force Field'**

' _how can i do that?'_

" **it's easy, remember how you threw the log on lake by imagining a klaxsour in it, same deal, imagine that this tree is a klaxsour, focus your energy on your right hand and slice at it in the air, the field will do the rest"** and with that futoshi closed his eyes taking a deep breath focused all his energy on his right hand and opened his eyes

with that he swinged his arm in air symbolizing a blade and the force field cut through the air at an alarming speed and impacted the tree, making a cut mark on it

" **not too bad, but i told you to cut it in half not to make a dent on it, you need to exert stronger emotions, imagine that that lives of your friends are on the line, imagine that the tree is going to hurt ikuno, imagine that. her life is at sta-"** as 001 was instigating futoshi to exert strong emotions futoshi suddenly raised his arm again and made another swing in the air

this time the field cut directly through the tree and the tree behind it and the next 3 trees in line making a loud boom

" **we...well, that worked"**

 _' i feel weak'_ and with that futoshi fell on his knees

" **i think this is enough practice for today, you need rest, you've already exerted too much energy on that last attack"**

 _'hmm'_ nodded futoshi

 _'can I ask you something?'_

 **"yes** **, what is it?"**

 _'you said that this is a parallel timeline, but then why are the event's diverging from the previous timeline?'_

 **"I'm** **sorry, you heard me incorrectly, this used to be a parallel timeline but it diverged the moment you entered in it, this timeline has set out on a different path now, hence the change in events"**

 _'but how can something as small as my consciousness entering the futoshi of this timeline have such a drastic change?'_

 **"you** **certainly weren't taught the chaos theory in school were you?"**

 _' what's chaos theory?'_

 **"aaaannnd** **there's my answer, nevermind the chaos theory, just know that this is a different timeline now so don't hold on to the information of previous one to predict events"**

 _'hmm,ok'_

with that futoshi gets back up again

"well it looks like i have to try harder to control my powers" said futoshi as he dusted off the dirt on his knees

"futoshi-kun?" a voice suddenly interjected the atmosphere

futoshi froze again

 **"oh not again!"**

futoshi turned to see who it was, and again it was ikuno, but she looked less surprised than she was before

"oh, hey! ikuno chan what're you doing out here, out for a walk in the morn-"

"drop it" said ikuno before futoshi could even finish his sentence

" **oh geez, I'm not even gonna give you advice for this situation, you've gotten yourself into this now you get yourself out"**

 _betrayer!'_

" so, futoshi you promised me that you will tell me the truth after the mission, and here we are now, tell me the truth"

"ikuno chan, you sure you want to get in the middle of all this, because this may endanger your life and i wouldn't want you to regret your decision" said futoshi to ikuno with a serious face

she walked towards him until she was at an arm length distance

"i knew the kind of dangerous situation i was getting into when i first saw you levitate that log, you may not believe it but I'm also a very strong person, plus" she puts one of her hand on futoshi's chest " someone made me a promise that he will protect me" said ikuno

futoshi blushed at the gesture she made

" **aww, soo cute"**

 _' shut up!, I'm having a moment here, will you please give me some privacy!'_

 **"oh** **, alright I'll go check out some of my old memories while you tell her our secret and put her in danger"**

at that all of the blushing on futoshi's

face disappeared for he knew that 001 was right

ikuno noticed the change in futoshi's expressions and slowly receded her hand but still determined to know the truth she stood there still

futoshi sighed

"alright, no point in hiding it now" says futoshi as he raises his right hand

and suddenly his vantablack coloured field emerged and surrounded his hand, with that he turned around and swung his arm in air and suddenly the tree that was the first in his field of Vision was cut in half

he then directed one of his fingers to one half of the tree that was lying in the ground and with that the big log started levitating in the air, he landed the levitating log near ikuno

ikuno who was watching this scenario was dumbstruck by it, she knew that futoshi could levitate stuff with his powers but not hat he can cut trees by just waving his arms in air

"sit here ikuno chan" said futoshi as he asked her to sit on the log

she still stood quite for a while not to break character and then proceeded to do as told and sat on the piece of log

"you see ikuno-chan i was given these powers by a spirit consciousness named 001, he lived over a century ago" said futoshi

ikuno was shocked at what futoshi had said, but she knew it had to be true for she had seen his powers

ikuno was still very confused but decided to ask the more logical questions

"when did he give you these powers?" asked ikuno

"that day when i broke down in front of the squad and ran away crying towards the previous squad 13 dorm, i accidentally entered 001's room, and after he saw my pain he decided to give me his powers" answered futoshi

futoshi decided to hide the fact that he was from a different timeline for he knew that it was too much for any sane person to believe in

"have you told anyone else about your powers?" asked ikuno

"No!, ikuno chan no one must know about these powers of mine of they will capture me and experiment of me the same way 001 was experimented on" answered futoshi with concerned look

ikuno understood his situation and put on a determined look on her face and spoke

"don't worry futoshi kun i won't tell anyone about this" said ikuno

futoshi relaxed a bit

"but still, if you want to keep it a secret you shouldn't use your powers in such open space by the lake, that is the stupidest thing to do" added ikuno with a disappointed look

" **thank you!!, see didn't i tell you this place is too open for practice"**

' _when did you tell me that?!'_

"by the way futoshi what else can your powers do?" asked ikuno with curiosity

"i would love to show you but i have used all my strength today so I'm extremely weak right now"

"oh yeah, i remember i was here to also ask you to join the lunch, everyone was surprised that you weren't there"

" **FOOD!!!, yes i need food lets go** "

"yeah i am feeling very hungry right now, it'd be good if i eat" said futoshi as he started to walk

he walked past ikuno and after a few more steps he noticed that ikuno was still silent and stood right where she was

futoshi turned and spoke

"hey, you coming?" he said to her

she turned around and faced him with a beautiful smile as she also started to walk with him

as they were walking through the forest to reach the mansion they stayed quiet not talking to each other

 _'this silence is starting to feel awkward don't you think?'_

" **hey** **futoshi while we are on the topic of telling secrets, there's something i need to talk to you about, something i noticed during your synchronization with ikuno in the franxx** "

 _' what is it?'_

 **"it** **seems that she's hiding stuff from all of you"**

 _' what stuff?'_

 **"i** **don't know but i do know that it is important because she was doing everything in her power to hide those part of her memories, i doubt we will be able to know what it is without her permission"**

 _' oh'_

 **"and** **there's something about you too"**

 _'what_ _about me?'_

" **there** **are also parts of your memories that are sealed, i can't unlock them, it seems like they were forcebly sealed, we won't be able to know what those memories are without you being able to remember them by yourself, i tried activating those parts of your memories but nothing happened, the sealed portion is still inactive"**

 _'so, there are memories i have that even i don't know about?'_

" **in** **a way, yeah"**

' _how do i get them back?'_

 **"usualy** **old memories are triggered by shock or nastolgia but I** **don't know the method properly, maybe they will come back eventually, maybe they won't, there's nothing that we can do about it"**

 _'then let's hope that they come back in time'_ said futoshi sighing

" **yeah"**

by then they had reached the mansion and entered the hall then took to the dinner table

as they opened the door they saw everyone already sitting there and eating their food

everyone stopped and turned to see that it was futoshi and ikuno, there was an awkward Atmosphere in the room

futoshi noticed it and spoke

"dont mind us, we were just having a walk and talk about the mission" said futoshi and the room relaxed a bit

as then he was about to walk towards his chair

but then he noticed that zero two was sitting on it then he saw ikuno ask him to sit in the chair besides her, he flustered a bit but then agreed and sat on it

"so, futoshi would you mind explaining to us about how chrolophytum was suddenly able to do all that stuff" asked miku

"I don't quite remember it, but i believe ikuno and i reached the saturation level" said futoshi

everyone in the room gasped at what he said, they were not able to believe what he was saying, how could he have achieved saturation in his 3rd attempt, they would've believed he was lying is he they hadn't seen what chlorophytum did in the battle with their own eyes

"how were you able to reach saturation in your third attempt?" asked hiro still very surprised while zero two besides him was glaring at futoshi.

"i don't really know how" said futoshi scratching the back of his head "all i remember is i suddenly felt a tremendous amount of energy flowing through my body, and i knew that ikuno-chan would be able to channel it properly so... you guys know the rest" said futoshi smiling

" **yeah yeah take the credit for my work go ahead you liar"**

' _quiet!, I'm trying to save our necks, go back to eating'_ said futoshi stuffing another loaf of bread in his own mouth

"woaw-waow.. easy there on bread futoshi or you'll gain more weight and even ikuno chan will leave you" said zorome laughing while making a light joke

as zorome was laughing he noticed that no one else was, he suddenly noticed the glares of everyone on him except for futoshi who was looking down

suddenly zorome felt a hit to his head, he yelped in pain while looking at the one who hit him, it was goro.

"watch what you're saying, don't you know what he's been through" said goro to zorome while looking upset

"ouch ouch ouch... but it was a joke, he looks very much Happy now doesn't he?" said zorome while touching the spot he was hit on

everyone was a little taken aback by his question not knowing what to answer then futoshi raised his head and spoke

"it's alright guys, what's happened is already in the past so you guys don't need to worry too much about it, and zorome is right i am very much Happy right now, i trust ikuno-chan very much i made a promise to protect her too, but if in the future she wishes to change her partner i won't feel much bad since it's her choice, I won't cry again" said futoshi to zorome with the brightest smile anyone ever saw on his face

everyone was flabbergasted over his statement, they couldn't believe that he was the same futoshi, he had matured to such an incredible amount in just a few days,

with that said futoshi started to eat again, the atmosphere seemed to have lightened alot with futoshi's statement

"if zorome could also become this mature i would've switched partners too " said Miku breaking the silence

everyone looked at miku and then back at zorome and noded while Bursting into laughter, even mitsuru who didn't used to even smile, spared a laugh over the statement.

everyone except one

kokoro suddenly got up from her chair and walked out of the room

the laughter in the room suddenly stopped and everyone looked at each other for some sort of explanation

" **you know what's bugging her, it's the same as last timeline, what are you planning to do"**

 _'but you said that this was a different timeline, how wre the events following the same path'_

 **"the** **timeline is different but the emotions of every individual don't change too much, and enough with the questions about time line, answer my question"**

 _' she's my good friend, if something is bothering her i should talk to her, help her'_

 **"you** **know how it went last time didn't you, i must warn you not to confront her about this issue, give it time, she will get over it just like you did"**

' _i understand what you're saying but if i can make things better, shouldn't i?'_

 **"no** **, you shouldn't, you should think only about yourself and maybe ikuno because she's your franxx partner"**

' _this is not the kind of stuff a good person says 001'_

 **"and** **what makes you think I'm one of the good one?"**

 _' because... you're helping me'_

 **"it's** **not for free kiddo, remember this very clearly, my first and only priority is the safety of you, your material body specially, because if you accidentally do something stupid and die my consciousness will die too and I'm not planning on dying now, so if there's ever a situation where i either have to save you or someone else I'll always save your stupid arse I don't care if someone else dies in the process"**

futoshi was taken aback by this sudden revelation, because since he met with 001 he always that that 001 was a good person who would help him and others but suddenly he knew that 001 would only ever help futoshi in time of emergencies and that also only for the sake of himself so that he wouldn't die

after some time of silence 001 spoke again

" **now that, that's out of the way, what're you planning to do about the whole kokoro situation"**

 _' I'll do what's the right thing to do'_

 **"oh** **boy, we both know what's going to happen still I'll be there to say i told you so"**

"hey futoshi you there" a voice suddenly interjected his mind

"huh?" he suddenly snapped out of his conversation with 001 and came back to reality and noticed that it was hiro who asked the question

"you Suddenly spaced out again buddy, you alright?" asked hiro with a smile while 002 was still looking at futoshi with suspicious eyes

"oh nothing just some stuff that I was sorting out in my mind" answered futoshi with a genuine smile.

the rest of the dinner was quite but the atmosphere was somewhat happy

 _'i know where she will be tonight, i must make things right this time'_

 **"ya** **sure, do what you must, I'm just here for the entertainment"**

 _'quiet! i was making a mental note!!'_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

it was just another normal night, nothing out of the ordinary the same old plantation ceiling with fake night stars, the same Forest, the same lake and the same mansion except that there was a girl sitting on the steps just outside the mansion she sat there like every other night as she would just pass her time there in deep thought.

deep in her thoughts kokoro was when she heard a voice

"kokoro chan"

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

here it is, the next chapter will be a long one since from there the deep and real plot will begin, i hope you enjoy this.

then end might have seem a little repetitive but since it's a reenactment of chapter 4 it had to have the same background but the conversation this time will surely be different and finally give them both a closure

also be sure to leave a review wether its a criticism or a praise I'm ears to all of them because even a criticism can help you improve.

thank you for your time.


	10. the Broken Promise chapter 10th

This is chapter 10th of the broken promise

sorry for this really late and small update, I'll try to upload faster from now on

and thank you all for all the reviews that you guys have made, it really motivates me to do much better

also i do not own darling in the frankxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

she turned to see the voice,it was futoshi

"what're you doing here futoshi-kun?"

asked kokoro

"nothing, i was just taking a walk in the night and i knew that you'd be here same as always" said futoshi with a smile while scratching the back of his head

after a moment of silence he asked

"would it be alright to sit with you for some time, i wouldn't mind some company right now" asked futoshi

she looked at him for a moment and nodded while patting the ground on her left side

"come here sit beside me, i wouldn't mind some company myself" said kokoro with a smile

futoshi sat beside her, andboth of them started to gaze at the fake sky

after some moment of silence futoshi spoke

"Ñe kokoro chan, i wanted to thank you and also apologize to you." said futoshi

kokoro who turned to look at futoshi, she was surprised and confused as to what she did for him to apologise to her.

"what for futoshi?" asked kokoro confused

"for not being able to understand you..." said futoshi

kokoro still looked in confusion, before she could ask what he meant futoshi spoke again.

"i realize now that when i asked you to promise me for us to always be together, i was actually being extremely selfish and i never thought to consider your feelings for me before asking you to make that promise"

said futoshi while looking into kokoro's eyes then looking down he took a low sigh and spoke again.

"and i also understand your reasons for changing partners, at first i was only confused as to why would you make the promise if you wanted to change partners..., but then after some doing some thinking i realized it"

futoshi looked up at the plantation ceiling and then back into kokoro's eyes

"you made that promise for me didn't you.." said futoshi

kokoro's eyes opened wide at that, she didn't know what to say, what she saw next only added to he surprise, a drop of tear very slightly accumulating in futoshi's right eye and when it was big enough it slid down his cheeks and stopped near his cheekbones waiting to fall down

she slowly approached her hand to wipe the tear, but futoshi was confused as to what she was doing, then he realized the wetness on his own cheek and used his right hand to observe what it was, kokoro stopped her hand mid air as she noticed futoshi's confusion

"huh..?, tear...?" he wiped it off "must've been the dust" he said before taking a small breath and spoke again.

"i realized that you made that promise because you felt sorry for me, i was a clingy person to you, I don't know how i became that kind of person, as far back as i can remember I've always had this empty feeling in my heart that I've tried to fill, and so i always tried to fill it with food, and before i even knew it i tried to do the same with you without even considering your feelings and I'm really sorry for that" said futoshi as he again looked down

"and i just want you to know that I'm really thankful and happy that you would look out for me and try to help me, but kokoro-chan you can stop feeling sorry for me from now on, because I've already moved on..., you must be surprised with what I'm saying considering how i acted a few days ago" (' _in this timeline' ) "_ but for me those two days felt like a whole month, and i do really feel a lot better than two days ago, and even though i hate to admit it i want you to help mitsuru, even though he acts tough, i can see that deep down he is hurt too, and i wish that you can help him the same way you've helped me all those times" said futoshi as he completed what he had come here to say

there was an odd silence for a whole minute between them until kokoro finally spoke

"it was good while it lasted wasn't it...?" said kokoro

"huh?.. what are you talking about kokoro chan?" asked futoshi confused

"our partnership.. i meant, our partnership was good while it lasted" said kokoro

"yeah... it sure was" futoshi then closed his eyes to remember all of his precious moments with kokoro which formed a warm smile on his face as he spoke again.

"it almost felt like a dream, like it was too good to be true..." said futoshi while taking a small sigh and continuing "for me at least" said futoshi.

" are you happy..., being partnered with ikuno?" asked kokoro

" yes, infact I'm more than happy..." said futoshi as he stopped for a while and continuing Again "whenever I'm with ikuno-chan i don't feel that empty feeling inside my heart anymore, and it's not like I'm trying to use ikuno-chan to fill that emptiness, it's just that i don't feel it, that empty place in my heart is suddenly gone when I'm around her... I don't know how else to explain it" said futoshi scratching the back of his head

suddenly he felt kokoro's head on his shoulders, she was leaning her head against his shoulders.

"it was good for me too..., thank you futoshi-kun for understanding me, i never wanted to hurt you, i hope we can both move on and still be friends like before" said kokoro while slowly starting to drift into sleep

" sure, we will still always be friends." said futoshi as he looked ahead

"you promise?" asked kokoro.

futoshi Suddenly trembled hearing those words, kokoro felt his trembling that lasted only for about a second as then she realized what she had just said

she tried to look up but suddenly futoshi felt a lot heavy than before,she looked up to see that he was unconscious and suddenly fell back onto to the ground

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"hmm...?"

"where am i"

there was a big room with lots of small kids in it, they all looked soo similar.

"what is this..?, is this the nursery?" asked futoshi himself

"is this a dream?" futoshi suddenly realized that he was dreaming

"why are my arms and legs soo small..?" he suddenly noticed other kids around him.

there were a group of three kids making a speech about something.

"wait!, that's Hiro!" said futoshi as he tried to get up but couldn't, he could see through his eyes but couldn't control his own movements

suddenly he saw a girl sitting besides him, she was a kid too like him, but for some reason he couldn't see her face

"huh..?, who is she, why can't i see her face?, I should ask her name"

futoshi tried to move but couldn't then suddenly his hands moved on their own towards the girl, he shook her shoulders

"what's your code?" a voice came From futoshi's mouth but he hadn't spoken it

"I'm xxxxxx" said the girl

"oh, nice to meet you I'm"

(FUTOSHI!!!!!)

suddenly he woke up

"huh..?" he looked around to see that kokoro was there, he was still on the ground on the mansions stairs.

"futoshi!! are you alright!!" asked kokoro with a very scared and confused voice

"yeah..., i just... wait, what happened to me?"

"you suddenly became unconscious, i was soo scared" kokoro touched his forehead with her palm

"you're burning right now, it seems like you have a fever, let's get you inside" said kokoro as she stood up,

futoshi sat there for a second thinking about what had just happened

"but... that dream..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

i know this chapter was a little short, but i wanted to give their closure a whole separate chapter to tie all loose ends and move onto the main plot.

also be sure to leave a review wether its a criticism or a praise I'm ears to all of them because even a criticism can help you improve.

thank you for your time.


	11. the broken promise chapter 11

This is chapter 11th of the broken promise

well this is the commencement of the final fight

think of this chapter as the beginning of the end of this story

and thank you all for all the reviews that you guys have made, it really motivates me to do much better

also i do not own darling in the frankxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

' _was that a dream_?'

 **" No, it wasn't... it was a memory"**

"futoshi-kun are you alright, you need any help getting up?, you have a high fever you should get rest" said kokoro.

"ah no it's alright i was just thinking about something..., i think you're right, i need some rest"

with that he got up and tried to walk but lost his balance and was about to fall backwards when Suddenly kokoro held him and got him to stand again.

"wait!!, don't over exert yourself, I'll help you get to your room" said kokoro

"thanks.."

with that kokoro was slowly helping him walk while grabbing his arm so that he won't lose his balance again

after arriving near the dorm futoshi stopped for a bit and turned to kokoro to speak

"um.. kokoro-chan i think i can walk properly now, you can let go" said futoshi

"oh.. okay" she let go of his arm and stood there

"kokoro chan, you can go, i don't feel like sleeping right now, I'll go to my room in some time" said futoshi

"are you sure you'll be alright?.." asked kokoro nervously

futoshi only nodded

"okay.." said kokoro and went to her room.

futoshi went back downstairs and sat on the sofa in the hall

'hey _001 you there?'_

 **yeah.., so you finally said everything you wanted to say to her"**

 _'yeah..., and i also wanted to thank you'_

" **what for?"**

 _' for giving me privacy during that time, i really appreciate that'_

 **dont sweat it kid, i was already not interested in your conversation with her..., plus... i felt like that conversation would have been better with only the two of you"**

futoshi, sighed and smiled a little.

" **we have an even serious thing to think about, that dream that you were talking about..."**

" yeah that was pretty wierd.."

" **that wasn't a dream, that was a memory that was triggered by something"**

" a memory?, what triggered it?"

 **"I don't know.., i wasn't listening to your conversation, you should have known what triggered it"**

"I can't remember much before that dream, i remember saying to kokoro chan that we will always be friends, and then she said something"

" **what was it?"**

"I don't remember..."

" **typical.."**

"hey!, it's not my fault that I can't remember, by the way you also saw that memory right?"

" **yes.., seemed like a memory from your childhood, by the way who was that girl you talked to?"**

"I don't know, her face was blurred and i couldn't even hear her name"

 **" completely useless.."**

"hey!!, that hurts, besides i don't even know who she wa-"

"who are you talking to?"

a voice came from behind futoshi.

 **"OH NOT AGAIN!!"**

futoshi slowly turned his head to look at the person, he saw two horns glowing in the dark, it was zero two.

"o-oh,z-z-zero two w-what're you doing h-here, out for a walk in the night are w-we?"

" **CAN'T YOU THINK OF A BETTER LINE!!!?"**

'i panicked!'

zero two suddenly jumped from behind him and landed in front of him

she leaned very closely towards him

"i asked, who were you talking to.."

"n-n-no body i was just talking to myself."

she suddenly grabbed him by his neck and lifted him in the air, futoshi suddenly felt like he was being choked

"zero two, you're choking me.."

said futoshi while trying to pry open himself from her hands

zero two further tightened her grip

"now, I'll ask again, who were you talking to"

" **f*k this I'm blowing her apart, use your powers and smash her futoshi, or else I'll do it"**

'No _!, don't do it or else everyone will know about it, try to endure it please, don't do anything stupid'_

 **what the hell is wrong with you!!, she's going to kill you if you don't do anything, stop being an idiot and punish her"**

 _'no, wait I'll do something'_

"zero two I swear I'm not lying, I was just talking to myself"

zero two brought him close, and slightly bent his neck and gave it a slight lick.

a tinged feeling ran through futoshi's whole body, she than closed in on his ear and spoke in a slight voice

"you.. taste like you're lying, listen up, don't you dare try to do anything to hurt my darling, i have plans for him" said zero two

"why would i try to hurt hiro, he's my friend.." said futoshi almost becoming unconscious

"i wasn't talking to you.." said zero two to futoshi and gave an evil smile

" **BITCH..."**

futoshi was not moving, he lost his conscious, zero two dropped him on the sofa seat

"pathetic.." she looked at him and said as then she turned to go up the stairs to go to her room, as she reached the top of the stairs...

"Ñe..., that hurts you know"

zero two heard a voice coming from downstairs, she turned to look at where she left futoshi, he wasn't there on the sofa where she left him.

"huh..? where did he go..." she was wondering when she suddenly felt a hand grab the back of her neck.

she tried to turn but was unable to, suddenly she was lifted off the ground

the grip on the back of her neck was suddenly tightened extremely

"AAhhh!" she let out a small voice of hurt

"hurts... doesn't it" said the voice behind her.

zero two suddenly widened her eyes at the realization that the voice was without a doubt futoshi's.

"let's have a talk, shall we" says futoshi as he throws zero two forward in the air.

zero two is thrown forward, she collides with the mansion's main door opening it with collision and crashes onto the steps of the mansion front.

zero two tries to get up, her body still aching from the collision with both the door and the steps, she gets up turns around to see the assailant.

"futoshi...? how.. did you" says zerotwo in low voice as she's turning around then she gets a view of the futoshi at the top of the stairs and her eyes widen at the sight

futoshi was standing there with a murderous look on his face, and a very black aura was surrounding him she couldn't at first see the aura but when the plantation moonlight came through the window and was incident on him she noticed it, his eyes were pitch black,and suddenly his face showed a grin

zero two took battle stance almost being ready to pounce at futoshi since he could only attack from the front right now.

suddenly futoshi vanished into thin air leaving an air ripple

zero two was astounded, she tried to look more carefully thinking that futoshi was only playing some kind of trick then suddenly

"looking for me..." a very low voice suddenly entered into zero two's ears from just behind her

she stood frozen solid, she knew that if futoshi could travel such fast and appear just behind her then she had no chance in an actual fight.

zero two decided to face him, she dropped her guard and turned to look at him

just as she was about to be face to face with futoshi suddenly a hand grabbed her neck, it was futoshi.

he grabbed her and lifted her into the air, and started to tighten his grip.

zero two was was starting to choke up

"ghughu ugsjan" zero two was barely able to speake then futoshi brought her face closer to his

"listen up, because i won't be saying this again, i have no interest in either you or your darling, my only objective right now is to protect futoshi and see my plans come to fruition, so next time don't try to get in my way or else I'll end you and your darling too"

with that futoshi used his other arm to slice it towards the forest and Suddenly the first tree in view was cut down in half, zero two could only watch in horror

"do you understand what I'm saying here?"

asked futoshi again

zero two was glaring at him but couldn't do anything besides be helpless as she knew that he could actually do it with the powers he just displayed. she closed her eyes as a gesture of acknowledgement.

" oh and one more thing" said futoshi to to make her open up her eyes

suddenly his face showed an intense murderous look

"you should never hurt what you can't kill..." said futoshi and loosened his grip to let her go

zero two fell onto to ground gasping for air

"haaaa... uhaaaa... uhaaaa" were zero two's words

"don't tell anyone about this, about our conversation or about me, and don't talk to futoshi about what happened here" said futoshi as then he started walking back into the mansion leaving a air grasping zero two onto the ground.

"just..what is he?.." said zero two recalling the terrifying show of strength she had witnessed not too long ago

zero two then slowly got up and also started walking back into the mansion

"I'm going to have to be alot more cautious from now on.."said zero two as she too went back into the mansion

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

futoshi went back to his room and got on his bed to lay down

"that's gonna leave a lot of stress on his body even though he's unconscious right now, he'll feel it tomorrow" said futoshi as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep

" still, it had to be done,for my plans.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(in the control room)

"are you seeing this..." spoke nana

"seeing yes, still working on believing..." answered hachi

"we have all of this recorded right?" asked nana

"I've already sent it to Dr franxx" answered hachi

then a message pinged on the screen

"it's from Dr franxx" spoke nana

the message read

(I've seen the video, for now don't report this to papa, i want to see more of what his powers can do, keep on stand by and act as if you don't know about his powers, till then I'll look at the records, i believe there was an individual with the same powers before, I'll search for it.)

"we have our orders" spoke hachi

"but... isn't it our duty to tell papa about it" asked nana

"we are assigned to Dr franxx, we only obey his orders" spoke hachi

"okay" answered nana

"but still...for someone with this magnitude of powers.. how is it that no one ever found out about it before?" a rhetorical question asked by hachi while they were watching the confrontation that had happened between zero two and futoshi on the screen

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

very far from the plantation deep into a burned forest, inside a klaxsaur, a queen watching the road dead ahead when she sensed something

she suddenly stopped the klaxsaur and turned towards the direction of the sensation she felt coming from

"could it be..?, it's been a century since I've detected such powerful presence"

"could it be my 001..?"

said the klaxsaur queen as she turned her direction towards the plantation with an army of klaxsaurs behind her

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

also be sure to leave a review wether its a criticism or a praise I'm ears to all of them because even a criticism can help me improve.

thank you for your time.


	12. the boken promise chapter 12

This is chapter 12th of the broken promise

thank you all for all the reviews that you guys have made, it really motivates me to do much better

also i do not own darling in the frankxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-* **swoosh** *-

was all that could be heard in the tress, as a figure moved at tremendous speed cutting through the air, making the rustling noise around the trees

" **faster"**

 **-*BOOM**

"aaaahhhh that HURTS!!, damn it!!, it hurts too much" said the boy who had just fallen on the ground after crashing into a tree

" ***sigh* you really are hopeless"**

"ouch, that hurt more, well whatever i think that's enough practice for today"

" **still i have to say, ever since that night a month ago you've made tremendous progress, i guess "**

futoshi sighed but remained silent and smiled

and started walking towards the girl who was sitting under a tree besides the lake, reading her book as usual, all the while sometimes glancing at futoshi's practice

he was walking towards her, more like limping towards her, since he was injured from the collision, all the while looking at her with a nervous smile

"i take it you hurt yourself again" said the girl while still reading the book without even looking up

"haha..a little bit" said futoshi scratching the back of his head

" *sigh* alright sit down, let me look at it" said the girl

" arrigato... ikuno chan" said futoshi as he was trying to sit down

ikuno closed her book and glanced at him and also at his injuries, he was hurt pretty bad, dirt all over the side of his clothes from falling

he sat down besides her

"I'm feeling a little tired" said futoshi and he leaned against the tree

"you've been staining yourself alot nowadays, i wonder what's gotten you soo fired up?"

"hehe.. nothing i just feel a lot better nowadays, and since you've also been coming here to watch me practice i feel like i should impresse you with my skills" said futoshi jokingly

" *sigh* idiot" she smiles and tends to his injuries

" what have you been reading nowadays" asked futoshi.

" **you really don't know how to start up a conversation with a girl"**

' _what?!!, it was a pretty good way to start up a conversation'_

"don't ask irrelevant questions futoshi.." said ikuno "by the way this injury is worse than i expected, you might need to go to the doctor to check it out " completed ikuno

"no it's alright it will probably be healed by itself by the end of the day"

answered futoshi

" **what makes you say that, I don't have some sort of regenerative powers.., wait are you saying this to impress her?, cause that's stupid"**

 _shut up!!'_

ikuno presses his shoulder on the point where it was hurt.

"AAAHHHH!!!" shouts futoshi in agony

"were you just saying that to impress me?" asked ikuno dead faced serious

" **can she read minds?"**

 _shut up!'_

"ok-ok it hurts very much, I'll go to the infirmary to get it healed "

"good, now let's go, before the rest of the group comes again to find us" says ikuno as she gets up

suddenly sirens Start wailing around the plantation

"What this!!?, are we under attack?" asks futoshi

"i don't know.." answers ikuno

"ATTENTION SQUAD 13, ASSEMBLE IN THE COMPOUND ASAP"

the speakers deliver the message around the whole plantation

"this must be something important, we must hurry futoshi" says ikuno as she starts running towards the mansion

"wait!!, is there a reason for us to run?!" says futoshi in pain but then ignores it and starts running

" **and here we go again** "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"where the hell are they?" asks ichigo in frustration

"well last i saw, futoshi and ikuno went out on their daily couples walk" says zorome in joking manner

kokoro's attention is spiked at his statement

' _it's been a month.. since that night, somehow i didn't knew that he would move on soo quickly'_ thoughts that were going through kokoro's mind

hiro and zero two were in the back of the group canoodling

"there they are" says miku as the group looks towards the direction pointed and see two figures approaching

"hurry, run faster" says ikuno as she sees the group waiting on them

"haaa... wait... haaa... this is...haaa.. as fast as i can run...haaa, I'm injured...haaa..." says futoshi running and out of breath already

as they approach the group they face the angry leader

"where the hell have you been!!" shouts ichigo

" we were just out walking mam!" says both ikuno and futoshi in scared unison

"go hurry, and change into your suits we don't have much time" says ichigo

"yes mam!" again both of them answer in unison

"wait, futoshi-kun, you're hurt" says a voice from the back of the group

it was kokoro

and the everybody noticed his condition

"what happened to you?" asks ichigo

"oh.. nothing, i just fell"

" **they all know you're lying"**

"wait that's a lie!" says miku

" **told ya"**

' _shut up, let me handle this'_

zorome approaches futoshi and speaks

"seriously what the hell do you guys do in there" says zorome as he slaps futoshi's shoulder

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!" screams futoshi in pain,as the rest of the group watches in horror, except for zero two who was surprisingly smiling.

kokoro is about to run towards him to catch his fall when suddenly ikuno enters into the view, grabs futoshi and prevents his fall

"futoshi!!, are you alright!" asks ikuno in terror

"yeah, it's just a little pain" assures futoshi

"nonsense, let me see" ikuno starts to unzip his shirt, ichigo,miku and kokoro's face turn red

"wa-wa-wa-wa-wait ikuno! what're you doing everyone's he -AAAAAAAGGGHHH"

"futoshi!,your shoulder... it's dislocated!" says ikuno as she inspects his shoulder

"you need to go to the infirmary, you can opt out of today's sortie" says ichigo

 **" no!, we need to go, it's been forever since I've been on the battlefield"**

futoshi looks at ikunos upset face when she hears ichigo, though she was gravely concerned for futoshi but still she couldn't help but show a tad bit of upset, futoshi knew that it's because of his stupidity that they were going to be left here, he couldn't take knowing that ikuno would be sad because of him.

' _001... can you fix it?'_

" **yeah.., but it's gonna hurt like hell"**

' _not as much as it hurts to see her upset'_

 **" you might pass out from the pain.."**

 _i won't...'_

 **" alright hero... your choice"**

futoshi gets up surprising everyone

" futoshi what're you doing, you need to rest" says ikuno

"no... ikuno chan, we have a mission, we're parasites aren't we, we were born for this, i can't let this small injury stop me.." says futoshi

"but.. your shoulder.." says ichigo

"yeah.. this is a problem.." says futoshi as he raises his other arm and clenching his dislocated shoulder and closes his eyes.

' _all depends on you now, 001'_

 **" you can still back out of you want"**

' _no.., i will never bac-'_

 **-* snap *-**

"AAAGGGHHH!!" screams futoshi

" FUTOSHI!!" everyone shouts in unison, dumbstruck over what just happened

"damn it 001!!, you didn't let me finish!!" screams futoshi, zero two narrows her eyes on him, everyone else seemingly didn't concentrate on what he had said

" **hey don't say it out loud, what're you, stupid?"**

 _' oh, sorry sorry sorry, but damn it it hurt soo much!'_

 **" nevermind that, how does your arm feel right now"**

 _'what're you talking about, what about my arm-'_

futoshi suddenly feels like he can't feel any pain in dislocated shoulder, infact his dislocated shoulder was fixed

futoshi clenches his fist

"did you... did you just fix your own dislocated shoulder..?" asks Hiro dumbfounded just like everyone else who watched him do that.

" no time to talk.. I'll tell you guys about it later.. we have a mission to prepare for" says futoshi as he turns and runs inside of the mansion but when he reaches the door he stops and turns to look at his partner

"you coming ikuno-chan?, we're on a time rush here" says futoshi carefree and with a smile

"huh?.., ah yeah, i forgot" ikuno snaps out of her trance and runs up to him as then both of them went inside the mansion to put on their respective suits, leaving rest of the group in their own trances to ponder upon what had just happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ATTENTION squad 13, this is no normal mission, this is a rescue mission" speaks nana to the squad

" a rescue mission?" asks ichigo

"yes, one of the frankxx named Dracaena, of the nearby plantation alpha was injured during the battle, it is surrounded by klaxsaurs so we need you to get it back for us" speaks nana

"what about the rest of the squad of Dracaena, where are they?"

"they..., they were all killed in battle, and now even Dracaena is immobalized, we need to rescue them quick, according to our info, Dracaena may have a way to defeat the klaxsaur race, once and for all" spoke hachi

everyone in the squad opened their eyes wide, specially zero two.

"plus, we have two of the fastest franxx now, so we have the chance to save them" spoke nana referring to zerestia and chlorophytum

"you can go and prepare for your mission the rest of the info will be given to you during the mission, time is a luxury we can't afford,we need to move now" says nana disbursing the squad to their respective frankxx

the squad entered their respective frankxxs

"ñe, futoshi-kun, is your shoulder alright?" asks ikuno while she and futoshi are walking towards their frankxx

"huh.., yeah, it doesn't pain me anymore though it is a little stiff still"

" **you know no such thing as gratitude do you?"**

 _'for what, because of you my shoulder was dislocated in the first place'_

 **you're the most ungrateful student in the world!"**

 _'well i seem perfect for the world's worst teacher'_

"ñe futoshi kun, why did you mention 001 back then when you healed your shoulder?"

" **ah damn, i knew someone must've picked up on it"**

"oh that, it was just something that blurted out of my mouth"

" **wow, you lied without any shuttering, I'm impressed"**

"i know you're lying" says ikuno

" **she scares me sometimes.."**

"is 001 still around futoshi?" asked ikuno

futoshi remained silent

"i get it if it's something you can't tell me yet, don't worry, your secret's safe with me.." says ikuni as she keeps on walking besides him

"thanks...ikuno chan" says futoshi

the squad starts traveling through the barren fields outside the plantation

"how long is this going to take" asks zorome

"it's still half an hour away" answers goro

"were we all needed for this mission?, seems that only zerestia and chlorophytum was enough for this mission" asks miku

"that's not the point, we all are made to for his sole purpose only, we need to fight and defeat the klaxsaurs and win this war" answers mitsuru

"By the way check out the upgrades on chlorophytum!" asks zorome

"yeah, well the original design of our frankxx wouldn't have been able to hold on to the speed me and ikuno travel at if we get saturation again, so they did some upgrades and a little extra armament for fighting" answers futoshi

"but this does put extra strain on the connection.." says ikuno

"don't worry ikuno Chan I'll take the extra load for you, I'll never put any strain on you.."

"aww they are having a couples moment" says miku

"cut the comms dummy" says zorome to futoshi while both futoshi and ikuno are red faced with miku's comment

" **alright I'm back, man the upgrades are really spectacular, engineers of this time sure do know how to upgrade their stuff..., but i noticed that the gap between your connection has been widened a little.."**

' _yeah.. ikuno said that would happen_ '

" ***with a smirk* wanna go all out?..** "

' _i can feel your creepy smirk, but no thanks we wouldn't wanna attract some unwanted attention, we will keep a low profile today'_

" **you suck the joy out of everything.."**

" ñe, futoshi kun, why haven't we reached saturation today, like we did last time.."

" i don't know why.., must've been a glitch.."

" **i know why** "

' _shut up!!'_

" but once a franxx reaches saturation once, they can do it anyhow number of times..., could it be..."

ikuno stops the frankxx on ground suddenly

" that you're holding back.." she says in a cold voice

a shiver went down his spine

"hey, you guys, why're you stopping here, is their something wrong with the frankxx?.." asks ichigo

"Lovers quarrel.." says goro

"aaah this is taking too long, why can't we make it more interesting.." says mitsuru

"hey!, chlorophytum wanna race?" says zero two through the comms

everyone is surprised since zero two rarely ever talks to the rest of the group during a sortie

" a race?" the rest of the squad speak in unison

"yeah, a race since we're still 20 minutes away from the destination, how about we try to find out who's the fastest frankxx" speaks zero two

"zero two.. are you sure.." asks hiro

"yeah darling, I'm sure about this.."

' _her behavior towards futoshi has changed for a while now, almost as if she doesn't like him at all.. did something happen?'_ thinks hiro

" no thanks, we are fine just traveling at normal speed" answers ikuno

"what!, you scared your precious futoshi can't achive saturation again.." smirks zero two "you afraid the strain would be too much for him.., hahaha"

"that's enough zero two.., you shouldn't disrespect others" says hiro interrupting zero two

"alright lets do it.." a voice interjects through the comms, it's futoshi

"lets have a race, shall we.." says futoshi

" that's the spirit" says zorome "wait!!, then what about us.. you gonna leave us here?" says zorome

" we will wait for you at the finish line" says futoshi

"futoshi.. are you sure?" asks ikuno

" **yes!!, finally a chance for me to show these people my true power, again.."**

" yes ikuno chan, I'm sure, and I'm sorry i held back a little bit" says futoshi as he closes his eyes

' _do it_ '

" **I'll be back**.."

" see i knew it-" suddenly ikuno feels a surge in the connection, the feeling she had the last time they reached saturation was back

" futoshi kun.."

"yeah.. i know.. feels tremendous right..?"

" **aaaaaannnd you're welcome** "

" alright we're ready" says futoshi

zerestia and chlorophytum take their positions side by side

"on your marks" says zorome

"get set" says goro

"GO!!" says mitsuru

and zerestia blasts into air traveling forward at tremendous speed bending air on their way

chlorophytum doesn't move a muscle

"eh..?, what ppened chlorophytum, did your frankxx broke down?" says mitsuru in a condescending way

"no.., I'm just giving them a headstart.." says futoshi

"they're not in my vision anymore" says ichigo referring to zerestia

"alright let's win." with that chlorophyll kneels down with one hand on the ground taking a stance

"everybody.., get BACK!!"

 ***- BOOM!! -***

without even any comprehension the rest of the squad were pushed backwards as they almost fell down

"woaw!! what just happened " asked zorome

"I don't know" answered miku

"wait where's chlorophytum?" asked kokoro

the rest of the squad only noticed the small crater where chlorophytum was previously standing

"how..?, how can he be soo fast..?" asked mitsuru stunned

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"darling! isn't this great! we're winning..!" spoke zero two in excitement

"yeah.. zero two, but i can't see them on the scanner, did they move at all?"

asked hiro, when suddenly he noticed something on the screen

"wait..zero two something is coming from behind us"

"huh.., what is it-" as zero two was about to move it's head to look back

they were suddenly flown sideways by a sheere force as they intercepted a message

"On your left!.." it was from chlorophytum

they could see chlorophytum bursting forth from the dust its own speed created

"not this time.., darling activate the boosters.."

"alright zero two, but it will take it's tool"

with the booster activated they were almost at the same speed as chlorophytum both of them traveling side by side at tremendous speeds causing sonic booms several times on their way

" i didn't know you could do it.." says zero two through the comms

"well.. i do surprise myself sometimes " says futoshi

"sorry ikuno.. we're trapped between their rivalry.." says hiro

"it's alright.., although futoshi is taking more toll due to this than normal" answers ikuno

" oh.. there's the finish line, we will meet you there" says futoshi as he notices plantation alpha and zooms forward at unimaginable speed compared to which his previous speed would have been trivial like comparing a bicycle to a car.

zero two and hiro dumbfounded over this are startled

"damn it!!..!!!!!" says zero two as they know that they can't increase their speed by that much

"it's alright zero two.., we will win next time"

futoshi and ikuno were the first to arrive at the rescue spot

in front of them was a literal army of klaxsaurs squirming around in a disciplined manner, and in the middle of of the army there was the frankxx that needed to be rescued, but from the looks of it it's legs were cut off and was being taken into the lair of klaxsaurs

"ñe, ikuno chan what should we do, should we wait for others?" asks futoshi

"according to my scanners it will take them at least 5 minutes before they arrive here, zerestia will take one minute to arrive" answers ikuno

"but if we wait that long the klaxsaur will have already taken Dracaena into the lair, we need to do something.."

suddenly they heard a sos transmission sent from Dracaena

"... help...me..."

"this is chlorophytum stamen code 214 from squad 13, we are here on a rescue mission to save you, are you alright.."

a brief silence falls since there's no reply

"I repeat again, this is stamen code 214 from squad 13 here on a rescue mission, are you alright.."

still silence

"damn it we can't wait for everyone, we're going in" says futoshi as he sees the klaxsaur take the frankxx into their cave/lair

"alright.." says ikuno

as they burst forth at full speed killing small klaxsaurs like killing bugs on the way with their wing blades on their arm, making a pavement like scenery with klaxsaur blood on the sides and a way forwards that is being carved towards the cave.

"this will help let them know where we are going.." says futoshi

"we should not put ourselves into too much danger, you're already a little exhausted from that unnecessary race you agreed to have" speaks ikuno

"c'mon, i was just trying to save our reputation and let them know a glimpse of our power" says futoshi

"we've arrived at the cave entrance" informs ikuno

they enter the cave, as they moved a little further a shock went through the ground

"what was that!" asks futoshi in confusion

"i don't know.." answers ikuno

as they we're about to turn the roof of the cave above them cracked starting from the front of the cave to above them

"the entrance is going to collapse!" says futoshi as he tries to get out of the cave

ikuno notices that it's already too late and they might end up getting squashed if they try to move back to the entrance

"no wait!, we can't, we will be squashed" with that she makes a beeline forward just before the rock above them was about to fall

"the entrance.. it's closed" speaks ikuno

futoshi notices the tension in her voice, so he tries to take the lead

"then..., the only way out is forward, don't worry ikuno chan, i promised to protect you didn't i" says futoshi giving her confidence

as they look forward into the dark, they prepare for what's to come, they could hear the voices of klaxsaur not too far away from them, with that futoshi takes the lead again

"ikuno chan..."

"what?.."

"lets kick some klaxsaur ass"

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"come... come to me...001" says the blue klaxsaur queen sitting on a gaint klaxsaur serpent

"you're here... finally.."

.

.

.

 **THE END**

darling in the frankxx ended last Saturday, this story will live for just a tad bit longer, we're already around 50% of the the plot, so just bear with me till then

and i hope you guys like this one too,

be sure to leave reviews to tell me what you guys liked or what you didn't, what could be better and what shouldn't..

till then bye

oh and...

thank you for your time


	13. the broken promise chapter 13

This is chapter 13th of the broken promise

thank you all for all the reviews that you guys have made, it really motivates me to do much better

also i do not own darling in the frankxx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ***smmmaaaaasssshhh***

a small klaxsaur collided with the wall after being punched

"there goes another one.." says futoshi

they had been inside the cave for an hour fighting and killing any klaxsaur they ran into.

"Ñe ikuno chan, how many do you think we've killed by now?" asks futoshi

"well.. i think about 50 counting the last one" answers ikuno

"do you feel tired or strained by now?, we've never had a sortie this long.." asks futoshi

"yeah I'm alright, but i do feel a little exhausted.., any report on Dracaena?" asks ikuno

"yeah i found a trail, it seems that we are close.." says futoshi

 **BOOM***

a gaint klaxsaur bursts out from the adjacent cave wall behind them surprising them

chlorophytum immediately turned to look at it, it's size was at least 20 times bigger than chlorophytum.

"ikuno chan this is a bigger one, we must take precaution.." as futoshi was saying it they took a battle stance

and then a second klaxsaur burst out from their behind wall of the cave blocking them from both sides.

"there's another one.. what should we do" asks ikuno

 **" we destroy them"**

"we destroy them ikuno chan" with that chlorophytum lunged at the klaxsaur in front of it as the klaxsaur behid them took this chance to lunge at chlorophytums back

"shield !" shouts futoshi

a dark shield covers the space behind chlorophytum making the klaxsaur behind them collide with it while chlorophytum suddenly goes sub sonic disappearing from the klaxsaur in front of it and then reappearing just below it's gut

" sayonara" says ikuno as chlorophytum shoots the klaxsaur through the gut and out of it's skull killing it in spot

a large crack sound penetrates the air as they look behind to see that the klaxsaur broke through the shield and was sprinting towards them

' _but.. wasn't it strong enough to take all the attacks of klaxsaurs?'_ asks futoshi to 001

" **I don't know what to say, my constructs were always strong enough to hold them back"**

as the klaxsaur was hurling towards them at full speed chlorophytum was still recovering from the recoile of using it's new guns

" we don't have enough time.." says ikuno

" hold on." says futoshi.

' _accumulate all my power on the right fist'_

" **but.. you've already pulled a lot of toll on your body after creating that shield, you won't be able to take it for long"**

 _just do it!'_

" ikuno chan..,if i pass out after this, leave me and get to safety"

futoshi clenches the right hand of chlorophytum, and a black energy surrounded it

as the klaxsaur was nearly in front of them it jumped in air to land on chlorophytum

"001! NOWwww!" futoshi punches the klaxsaur in air with chlorophytums right fist

the fist landed on the klaxsaurs head while the sheer recoil of the hit sent chlorophytum backwards

the klaxsaur hit the ground while chlorophytum was left kneeling on the ground after the huge recoil

"futoshi.." asked ikuno after she couldn't feel the connection anymore

no answer came

ikuno disconnected and ran up to futoshi to find him unconscious with blood coming from his nose

"futoshi...wake up..." she shakes him

"this is not funny, wake up now.." he still doesn't respond

she checks on the screen in front of herself that usually showed their health readings the heart rate of futoshi had already declined to dangerous level

ikuno punches futoshi's chest once

"WAKE UP!"

nothing on the screen, she punches again

"I SAID WAKE UP!" she punches several times while not wanting to believe that he is probably going to die if he doesn't wake up

"...please.. wake up..." she cries into his chest "you promised me futoshi..., you promised that you would always be there for me"

losing hope she crumbles onto the floor "you...promised.."

 ** _BEEP*_**

she hears a sound, she looks up at the screen not being able to believe her own eyes

 ** _BEEP*..*BEEP*..*BEEP*..._**

" i... promised... didn't.. i" she hears a voice coming from behind her

she turns, there he is, futoshi opening his eyes slightly and giving a faint smile, she then notices a drop of blood coming out of the side of his lips

he wipes it giving her a thumbs up

ikuno is gushed with emotional feelings seeing that he hadnt died and was alive she runs up to him clasping him in a hug

" you idiot!... you almost had me worried" she says as she's hugging him

" gomen.. that took more toll on me then i expected,... but im alright now." he says reassuring her

as they are having their moment of happiness they hear a sound coming from where the second supposedly dead klaxsour was suppose to be

they open their eyes wide in disbelief over what they were seeing, the second klaxsaur wasnt dead a was starting to get up again

" but how..., i gave that punch everything that i had.., why isnt it dead" wonders futoshi as he asks ikuno

 _'001 what should I do_...'

no reply comes

'001?...' he asks again, still no reply comes from 001

.' _he must've lost all his energy so that i woudnt die.., he's probably unconscious right now ...'_ futoshi connects the dots

" futoshi we need to get out of here!" says ikuno in panic

" i cant... i cant move... my body is still not recovered enough for me to walk.." says futoshi

the klaxsaur that was still hazy from the punch stumbles a little before standing back up to look at chlorophytum which was in a knelt down position

futoshi looks up the screen as he realized what was about to happen in a few moments, he knew that he cant properly move for the next few minutes and that the klaxsaur was going to attack again, there was only one option available for him now

" ikuno chan get out..." he says to the girl besides him who was also looking at the screen in front of them in horror

she turns to him, while hes still looking forward towards the screen, maybe he realized that he coudnt look directly into her eyes as hes saying this, maybe he wont be able to.. if her looks at her now

" what?..." asks ikuno, maybe she didnt clearly hear what he said maybe she did but pretended that she didnt, maybe she already had realized that futoshi cant possibly get out of this situation since hes basically paralized maybe see realized what futoshi was upto

" we both know whats going to happen in a few moments, that klaxsaur is going to attack again and this time we wont be able to defend against it..., and since i cant move, you need to leave right now , you need to save your life... i will activate the self distruct so that this franxx explodes when the klaxsaur hits the franxx.. i will stay back... you need to leav-"

 **slap ***

the sound of a slap resounded inside the franxx head

he was stumped with the sudden reaction he got from her

"how could you even say that" says ikuno when she understood what futoshi was trying to say

futoshi still surprised by the slap suddenly notices the screen and having noticed that the klaxsaur was too close to them and was about to pounce on them knew that there was no way ikuno could make it to safety now

" im...sorry..." says futoshi as he pushes ikuno to the ground

" aaahhh... what're you doing!" says ikuno after falling on the ground still surprised

" this is all i can do..." after saying that futoshi uses his hand to accumlate some energy on his hand and uses it to create a dome around ikuno, since he was still stuck to the controls of the franxx and that his body was at its limit so that he couldn't even move, he knew that he wont be able to get out quickly so he used all his remaining energy to create a shield for ikuno

" n..no..." ikuno having been realised what he was doing tried to get up when suddenly

 **KROOOOSH***

the klaxsaur had smashed himself onto the frankxx, the klaxsaur used his mouth filled with the canine type teeth used it to pierce the shoulder portion of the franxx

" AAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted futoshi in agony who had retained considerable damage from the collision

ikuno who was protected from the impact thanks to the shield that had engulfed her only watched in horror

" STOP!, you're still connected to the frankxx futoshi, the damage taken by the frankxx would take all its tolls on your body too, let me out!" she bangs on the surface of the shield " let me help you!" she keeps on banging " PLEASE!, you'll die if you don't disconnect NOW!" she keeps on banging hoping that the shield would crack

"...s...ry...sor...ry..." futoshi tries to say something while his shoulder seems to be bleeding profusely, still trying to hold onto to some conscious while trying his best to maintain the shield that was protecting ikuno

the klaxsaur removes its grab from the shoulder gets off the frankxx and takes a few steps back before jumping forward into to air to pounce of the head of the klaxsaur

in the brief moment of the time the klaxsaur backed off and pounced again futoshi realized that he wont be able to make it after the next attack

he closed his eyes accepting his fate, in those last moments he saw memories of his life flashing before his eyes, every memory that he had lived, the friends that he had made, the friends that he had lost over the years, the day he first met the rest of the squad 13, the day he met kokoro, he remembered how happy he was that kokoro was his partner, he remembered the first mission he went on, the first time he went to the beach with his friends, then he remembered the day kokoro switched partners, he wasn't sad anymore about that surprisingly, now in his last moments he was only happy that he got to know more about ikuno because of that, he couldn't begin to describe how happy he was that he met ikuno, she understood him, she accepted him just the way he was, she was not the partner he deserved but the one he needed deep down, his only regret was that he wont be there for her anymore, he saw flashes of memories of her flipping across his mind in his last moments all those time she helped him, how all those times she sat beneath the tree reading some book while he was practicing how she would sometimes glace at him practicing and then pretending that she's not , how she held him,humored him and also scolded him for all the stupid things that he had done, then maybe as a signalling of his end one final memory flashed upon his mind

( " someone made me a promise that he will protect me" )

it was the memory of ikuno saying that while puting one hand on his chest, signifying his responsibility to protect her from now on

 _'i think i did a good enough job till now...'_ forming a smile he opens his eyes for once to look at her, ikuno was still pounding on the surface of the shield bawling her eyes out saying something though he couldn't make it out what it was .

 **KROOOOSH***

four giant teeth pierce through the screen in front of them to ikuno's horror

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..!!!!!!" an agonizing voice shot out that resounded throughout the cave and after that came total silence, even the klaxsaur stepped back retracting his grab on the franxx's head

and with that the seemingly impenetrable shield that was protecting ikuno shattered releasing her from the protection she was caged in, there was only silence throughout the situation, futoshi was still there sitting on the operating seat while his head was down almost about to fall off but didn't, ikuno for a moment did not realised what had happened still on the floor she slowly got up and limped towards futoshi

"futoshi...?" she says his name as she's limping forward

no answer comes from him, she tires to walk faster even thought she barely could, as she's approaching him she notices that his body tilted a little and in the next moment it tilted faster and faster, he was about to fall.

"FUTOSHI!" she sprints towards futoshi even though she was barely able to walk, and just before he's about to fall she catches him mid air, though he was too heavy for her to handle so she embraced him to make his landing soft, and both of them hit the ground.

ikuno gets up and takes futoshi's head on her lap

" futoshi...? wake up..." she says to him shaking him thinking that he was just joking like before and was going to wake up now

she takes his wrist to measure his pulse

she couldn't find any

" please... wake up..." tears start rolling down her cheeks and fall on futoshi's face, she runs her hand down his hair to the back of his head and notices that he was bleeding through the surface of his head too.

she realized that he was gone, she bends down and kisses his forehead

"...please... wake up.. don't leave me..please..." she says clutching his shoulders

she hugs his head and cries her eyes out

" please!..." she keeps on hoping that he would wake up

in the middle of this the klaxsaur regains his composure and roars

"GGAAAAHHH!" as he takes a stance and jumps forward to take off the frankxx's head

ikuno knowing what the klaxsaur was about to do doesn't move, she just embraces futoshi's body and closes her eyes to accept whats about to come

 **BOOOM!***

an explosion occurs above them and though the smoke zerestia zooms in and attacks the klaxsaur midair

and after zerestia, genestia, argentia and delphinium comes in to notice the situation where one humongous klaxsaur was dead while zerestia was fighting the other one

"chlorophytum did this?" asks miku as with that they finally noticed chlorophytum which was in an indescribable condition its shoulder were torn off while its head was pierced

"chlorophytum!" shouted out ichigo after seeing its condition and realizing what state they must've been in

" guys!, we need some help here" says hiro

ikuno sees that its going to be too tough for zerestia alone to defeat it

" agentia, genestia go help chlorophytum now, we will help zerestia " says ichigo as she blasts forth towards the giant klaxsaur that was about to gnaw at zerestia and starts shooting at it

" okay!" answers both mitsuru and and zorome understanding the seriousness of the situation and with that both of the frankxx's spew forth to help chlorophytum

both argentia and genesia reach chlorophuytum

" GUYS!, are you alright?" asks zorome through the comms

"..." no answer is recieved

" ikuno!,futoshi!, are you alright?!" asks zorome again through the comms

"..." still no answer is recived

by that time both zerestia and delphinium had defeated the other klaxsaur

" did chlorophytum defeat one of these single handedly ?" asks hiro surprised since it was a hard job to even kill this klaxsaur who was already injured to a very high degree before zerestia had attacked it

" and even this klaxsaur, it was already too injured before you and zero two attacked it, but killing one of theses and then injuring this one to such extent..., just how powerful is chlorophytum?" asks goro then they hear a message

" ZERESTIA!,DELPHINIUM!, come quickly, chlorophytum isn't responding we are worried something might have happened" says miku through the comms

zerestia and delphinium reaches chlorophytum in a few moments

"IKUNO,FUTOSHI, if you can hear me answer, are you guys alright"

"...I'm alright..." a girls voice answers the comms it was no doubt that it was ikuno

"OH! ikuno! i'm glad you're alright" replies ichigo happy that both of them were fine probably

"dont worry, were going to get you guys out of here" says hiro

"...futo..shi.." a slight voice answers both of them

" huh?" replies zorome

" ...it's...futoshi..." ikuno forms a somewhat sentence.

kokoro detects the sadness of her voice and asks

" WHAT HAPPENED TO FUTOSHI. ?" asks kokoro throught comms

"..." no answer comes from ikuno

" ikuno...is futoshi alright?.." asks miku

"...ed..." the voice of ikuno breaks to even say it

" ikuno you're not being clear the comms didn't pick up on that, say again.."

"...he's...dead..." she finally gets the courage to answer

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

a queen only a few hundred meters away from them who was watching the whole thing from the beginning, who was orchestrating the whole thing from the beginning smiles while sitting on top of a giant serpent klaxsaur.

" now...we go..." says the queen to the whole army of klaxsaur behind her

with that she stands up and makes a jump in the air and the serpent beneath her opens its mouth to swallow her

she goes inside the serpent klaxsaur and with that the whole army readies itself for whats to come

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

sorry guys for this really really late update, the device on which i write the chapters on recently broke so i couldn't write much, but i finally managed to get to complete this chapter, the next update may take a while so old on till then

also be sure to leave a review wether its a criticism or a praise I'm ears to all of them because even a criticism can help me improve.

thank you for your time.


	14. the broken promise chapter 14

This is chapter 14th of the broken promise

i do not own darling in the franxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...he's...dead..."

these words resounded across the comms

a silence fell, an uncomfortable silence, it was not the silence of ignorance it was the silence of unacceptance, everyone having heard those words couldn't for a few moments believe what they've heard, they didn't want to believe it, would be a more appropriate summation of the situation, how could they, their friend, their comrade and probably the most fun guy in their lives, that person was dead.

after a few moments of silence hiro spoke

" what're you saying ikuno..., futoshi..

.can't be dead." maybe to double check what he heard, maybe thinking that it was a wrong timed joke or prank, hiro had to confirm it.

"... he's dead...,... he died protecting me..." answered ikuno again through the comms

"NOOOOOOO!" a scream burst through the comms, it was kokoro, suddenly genista shut down.

" genista!, genista!" says ichigo

before they could even comprehend the situation that was unfolding, a roar cut through the field

everyone turned to see the source, and then the ground started to rattle as if it was being hammered on

and from the darkness came the first figure, it was a serpent like klaxsaur and behind it there was a huge army of klaxsaur ready to strike at signal

" everyone take positions, argentia and genista rescue futoshi and ikuno from inside the frankxx, zerestia we need to hold them off" said ichigo

" if... chlorophytum couldn't take them out, can we all do it?" asks zorome

" now's not the time to think about that, we need to rescue both futoshi and ikuno, there might be hope if we get back quickly, zero two... this is going to be tough.. are you ready?..." asks hiro

" always..." answers zero two

genista was still shut down

(insdie genista)

kokoro had disconnected from the frankxx, she was just there in the position with her head down but she didn't move

" kokoro we don't have any time to waste..." says mitsuru

no answer comes from kokoro

" kokoro if we don't get back up we will die just like futoshi.." says mitsuru,

still he receives no answer

mitsuru finally snaps and gets up and goes to kokoro and shakes her to make her answer, he grabs her shoulder to make her look up and he's surprised

" ha...hahaha...hahahahaha" she wasn't crying she was laughing

" kokoro why are you laughing..." mitsuru was a little frightened at the sight

but as she was laughing tears started to accumulate in her eyes and before he could even ask, the tears started to roll down her eyes

" hahahaha...hahahaha...*sob*...ahhahaha *sob*...AAAHHHHHH!" she starts crying in the middle

mitsuru coudn't understand what was happnening so he did the only thing that seems natural at the moment, and he hugs her

" i'm sorry kokoro chan... i dont know what must be going through your mind right now, and i dont know how much in pain you are right now but kokoro chan we need to get back up, to save ikuno and recover futoshi, i heard through comms that there might still be time and we might still be able to save him but we need to hurry for that, we dont have time to lose" says mitsuru as he wipes the tears on her face.

"can.. we *sob*...save him*sob*..." asks kokoro.

" we wont know until we try... kokoro chan we must hurry..." said mitsuru but he already knew how low was the chance to save futoshi now, but he had to do something or else everyone else will be in danger

he decided to go with a subtle lie to save the current situation though he knew what the consequences were going to be

(normal pov)

"ichigo, genitsa is still unresponsive we need you to cover us while we extract ikuno and futoshi" said miku through the comms

but in front of ichigo was an army, and army of klaxsaur approaching them, ichigo knew that zerestia would not be able to hold them off on it's own

' _what should i do..., no matter what i do, there's no way i can save everyone without sacrificing someone...'_ thought ichigo

 _'NO!!, futoshi gave his life so that he could save ikuno, i can't accept anymore of my friends dying.. i will..save.. everyone.'_ ichigo makes a resolve to herself

and just after that genista starts to get up

" we're sorry guys for that mishap, we are fine now, Argentia you go and rescue ikuno and futoshi while me and kokoro san will cover you" says mitsuru through the comms

everyone breaths a sigh of relief and with that both zerestia and delphinium charges forth into the Battle

zerestia takes the front position while delphinium charges on those klaxsaur that got past zerestia

meanwhile zorome and miku were trying to get ikuno and futoshi out slowly then the ground started to shake

"huh?, what's happening?" asked mitsuru to kokoro

the gaint serpent klaxsaur burst forth from the ground between chlorophytum and argentia

"what the hell is his!" asks zorome

before any of them could react to it the serpent klaxsaur used it's tail to take a swing at argentia and sent it flying and colliding with the wall

"aaahhh!" both miku and zorome said in unison

"argentia ate you alright!" asked ichigo who was stunned by this sudden turn in events

"... yeah... we're alright.." says zorome through the comms

as this was happening the serpent klaxsaur came charging towards chlorophytum as it got near the franxx, the serpent klaxsaur engulfed chlorophytum in a choil and trapped it like a prey

and from the top the klaxsaur opened up it's mouth and blocked the top open area, which was the only way into it's coil

"chlorophytum!!" shouted goro seeing how the serpent klaxsaur had entrapped both ikuno and futoshi

"genistia you and argentia both attack the klaxsaur's skin and rip it apart" orders ichigo to her team mates

"yes!" both argentia and genestia replied while genestia was taking battling stance an Argentia was getting up from the collision

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the queen came out from the mouth and jumped into the tear on the head of the franxx directly entering into the chamber of pilots

she went in and looked around, all she could see was the destruction from the fight with the two klaxsaur she had sent before, to take down this frankxx.

' _where is he?'_ she murmurs to herself and then her eyes lay upon a girl

the girl was sitting there with a guy's head upon her lap as she was looking down and caressing the guys face

the queen narrows her eyes on the guy, she could feel energy emitting from this guy's body, it was an extremely faint pick up, almost as if it was diminishing

she comes near the two of them, she notices that the girl is paying no heed to her

the queen bends down and looks at the girls face

her face was devoid of any emotions, just looking at the boys face as if trying to obscure the vision of the world from her eyes and just look at him

"is this your first time?..." says the queen to the girl

the girl looks up to look at the source and her eyes widen a bit as if surprised

"tell me child, is this your first time seeing someone you love dying.." asks the queen

the girl doesn't answer her and again switches her attention to the boy

"ANSWER ME!!" the queen slaps the girl sending her flying a few feet away with force

the girl lies motionless for a moment but tries to get up again, the queen sees this and goes over to her

the queen picks up the girl while holding onto her neck.

" child, what's your name?" asks then queen while squeezing her neck

ikuno tries to pry open herself from the grab on her neck but is unsuccessful

"you humans, really don't know when to give up do you" says the queen as she slaps the girl again almost making her unconscious

"now, I'll ask again, what's your name..." says the queen

"...iku..no.." says the girl

"hmm,ikuno..., nice to meet you, now answer my question, is this your first time losing someone you know" says the queen to ikuono

ikuno does not answer but closes her eyes and stop resisting almost as if surrendering, tears started rolling down her face and drops on the hand that was grabbing her neck, the queen sees that

"i see, I'll take that as a yes, now, it feels bad right" she brings ikuno closer to her

"do you know how we feel every time you kill one of us, we left the surface and went into the depth of the planet so that the surface would be left to you, but you people can never be satisfied, after destroying the life on surface you want to destroy the planet as whole too, you creatures are like viruses who won't stop until the host is dead, this planet does not belong to only you and now it's time that my species exterminate the virus know as humanity" the queen squeezes her grip more

ikuno knew that she was about to die, she could barely breathe let alone put up any kind of effort to live, she then turned her head to have a final look at futoshi before she died

 ***THUD***

the voice was of ikuno dropping on floor, the queen had let go of her grip

"haaa... haaaa... haaa... haaaa.."

ikuno while gasping for air opened her eyes in surprise to look up to see the queen look at her in disgust

"wondering why i didn't kill you?" says the queen

" I want you to go back to your superiors and tell them, 13th day from today, all of the klaxsaur species will go at war with humanity" says the queen

ikuno widens her eyes upon this new piece of information

"wondering why I'm telling you this?" says the queen

the queen then points her finger at futoshi's body and speaks

"well since the only carrier of 001 is dead, there is no chance anymore for humanity to win, this won't probably be a war, this is going to be a slaughtering of the rest of humanity by the hands of klaxsaurs!" says the queen as she starts walking towards futoshi

she stands beside his head and looks down at him

"so... this is who you chose 001, i wonder what you thought before choosing such a pathetic weakling"

th queen raises one of her feet in the air directly above futoshi's head

ikuno while still limp on the ground turns her head to look at futoshi

"...op...st...op..." ikuno tries to say but she can barely get the words out

the queen looks at ikuno and smiles at her

"hahaha" laughs the queen while looking at ikuno's face and then she slams her feet on futoshi's head with tremendous speed

"NOOO!!!" ikuno screams from the top of her lungs watching the scenario

 ***BOOM!***

the force at which the queen had smashed her feet was soo tremendous that it made a huge sound and a crater beneath her feet

ikuno closes her eyes for she knew what the sight would be if she looked

her feet must have crushed futoshi's skull to bits, there would only be. crater where futoshi's head was supposed to be so she closed her eyes, hoping that death would come to her before she opens her eyes again

"interesting..." a voice transects her ears as her eyes were closed

ikuno opened her eyes knowing what horrible sight she was going to face

but to her surprise, his head was still intact, even though there was a crater beneath his head.

the queen picks up futoshi by the neck and brings him closer

"you're still shielding him in death, 001" she again smashes futoshi onto the floor with incredible force making another crater but futoshi's body was still intact

she picks him up again by the neck

"you still gonna protect him?"

with other hand she Punches futoshi's abdomen multiple times, the force in collision was so intense that it created air pockets.

and Suddenly, the shield started to crack, another punch was sent to his abdomen which this time landed on the bare Target successfully, sending him flying forward in the air gushing out blood from the mouth and landing besides ikuno

ikuno who was horrified by what she had seen till now couldn't even get the strength to stand up

she puts one hand over futoshi who had fallen besides her to somehow try to protect him she covers his body by hers or at least tries to so that he won't be hurt anymore

ikuno hears footsteps approaching she didn't even had to strength to look up so all she could see are the queens feet then the queen raises one feet again in the air to complete the final blow

ikuno sees this is grabs her leg that was still in the ground

"... ple...ase... pleas..e..." ikuno tries to ask for mercy from her enemy

tears of blood leaking from her face as saliva is leaving her mouth and dripping onto the floor as she is grabbing onto her enemies feet asking for mercy.

suddenly she sees the queen leg that was in air land back slowly where it before was

ikuno could barely see since everything seemed red because of blood obscuring her eyes

suddenly she felt a hand grab onto the back of her neck and lift her up

the queen lifts her face while grabbing her neck

"you really wanna go to such length to save a dead person.." says queen

ikuno couldn't even look properly towards the queen but somehow manages to utter a few words

"...yes..." says ikuno

"why?" asks queen in disgust

"... bec...ause...i...love ...him..." ikuno mutters her words before finally becoming unconscious

the queen is surprised by her answer, but then drops ikuno onto the floor

"disgusting humans.." the queen turns back and jumps out of the franxx's head and goes into the serpent klasaur's mouth

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

slightly opening her eyes the girl tired of everything tries to look around

she could barely get up, she turns her head to see the glass of water

"water..."

she reaches out to take it but the glass falls from the table when she tries to grab it

suddenly she hears the door opening and suddenly she sees people coming in

"ikuno!, she's awake!, bring nana!" the person to say that was miku

and after miku said that zorome ran out of the room to get nana

the rest of the squad was there

ichigo,goro,zerotwo,hiro,mitsuru and miku

but there was no sign of kokoro

"how are you feeling ikuno..." asks ichigo

"...fine...,water..." says ikuno

"oh, sorry..., wait I'll bring some water" ichigo rushes out to bring another glass of water

"... where's... futoshi...?" asks ikuno

"..." the rest of the squad don't know what to say.

hiro then steps forward to her and speaks

"ikuno... there's something you need to know."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

phew, that was hard, sorry for this somewhat late update, but starting from now there might only be 2 update a month, but I'll try to update faster

again, thank you for your time


	15. the broken promise chapter 15

This is chapter 15th of the broken promise, strap on folks it's going to be a biggie, i hope you like it

also i do not own darling in the frankxx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

there he was, lying in a transparent giant glass container, with medical equipments attached to his fingers, an oxygen mask attached to his mouth, as he was completely submerged in a liquid substance, that looked gold in colour

as the rest of the squad members stood there looking at him, there was their friend and comrade, futoshi.

"how is he..." asks ikuno while slowly trying to walk towards the transparent container he was in, while she could barely walk but still she ran to his room as soon as she heard about his condition from hiro

"...we don't know..." answers nana as she looks at the unconscious futoshi and continues to speak

"we have never seen a condition like this, his heart only beats once every 5 minutes, his shoulders are broken, his ribs and his cranium are cracked..., all of his tendons are torn, we don't even know how he's still alive..." says nana

ikuno couldn't for a few moments believe what she heard,the rest of the squad didn't seem surprised maybe they had already visited him before ikuno did and had heard about it from nana.

"..then..why don't you fix him..." asks ikuno as she's walking towards nana

"we...we can't..., we tried everything but no device can pierce his skin, we can't perform any type of surgery on his body, all the equipments broke while we tried everything.. so we did the only thing we could do at the time, we submerged him in this liquid..." answers nana

"what is it?" asks hiro

"I'm afraid i can't tell you, it is classified, all i can tell you is that if this can't revive him then nothing we know of can..." says nana

ikuno slowly walks towards futoshi, she reaches the container wall, she looks at him, he almost looked like he was at peace, she raises her right hand and touches the container wall

"...for me..." tears started rolling down her face "...he sacrificed himself for me..." says ikuno as she looks at futoshi

the rest of the squad remained silent for a few moments

"..we know..ikuno..." says goro

"we saw everything that happened..." says miku

ikuno turns to look at them with a confused expression as in wondering how would have they known

" after we rescued you guys and brought you here, nana showed us the footage from inside the franxx's head that is sent directly to HQ" says hiro

then ikuno realized, of course there are also cameras inside every franxx's cockpit to send live feeds to HQ

"it's been 3 days since they brought you here" says nana to ikuno

ikuno then remembered the queen klaxsaur's words

"that means... only 10 days are left" says ikuno and nana nods while the rest of the squad remains silent

"if you guys have seen it, then i guess you know what's about to come" says ikuno

"..yes..." answers hiro

"then you also know that we are going to lose, as the klaxsaur queen said, without futoshi, we can't win..." says ikuno

the room becomes silent for a moment

"no..., we can't lose hope just because the klaxsaur queen said so" ichigo was the one who replied

" we still have 10 days left, PaPa has already notified the rest of the plantations across the planet, they will all arrive here by 5 days and we are going to create humanity's last stand" say ichigo

" the klaxsaur queen is too confident on herself , declaring that the war is lost just because futoshi almost died, we won't accept that!" says ichigo with utmost resolve

"futoshi wouldn't have wanted that, he wouldn't have wanted us to give up on the hope of defeating the klaxsaur queen, we need to do this for him, we need to do this so that his sacrifice wasn't in vain, we won't give up, not now and not ever, till the last human is alive we won't lose hope!" says ichigo

the rest of the squad and even nana looked at ichigo, highly motivated by her speech

ikuno clenches her fist while looking down

"alright..." says ikuno looking up at ichigo

"but most importantly, ikuno you need to rest, a lot, you are in no way capable of fighting a war" says nana

ichigo nods "nana is right"

ikuno looks at the rest of her squad

"where's zero two,kokoro and mitsuru?" asks ikuno

"zero two and mitsuru are attending to kokoro, she was quite shaken by the conditions you and futoshi were in" says goro

"i should go see her..." says ikuno as she walks but then stumbles and is caught by miku

"you should rest for now ikuno!" says miku

"no.., i need to meet her, when i was in the franxx, i heard her voice through the comms, she's hurt, i need to console her, please take me to where they are" asks ikuno

miku looks up at ichigo, ichigo nods slowly

"ohkay..., hey zorome help me too" says miku

"aah why do i always have to be stuck like this! " groans zorome

and with that ikuno,zorome and miku head towards the room kokoro was in

as they arrived to her room they saw zero two standing outside it peering inside and then zero two turned around when she heard footsteps

"what're you doing here zero two?" asks miku

"looking at people who are in need of each other..." answers zero two and starts peering inside again

miku,zorome and ikuno were all confused with what she said so they decided to peek inside too

and what they saw amazed them, they saw mitsuru and kokoro sitting together with kokoro's head snuggling on mitsuru and mitsuru gently caressing kokoro

all of them were amazed ikuno looked at them and understood that mitsuru had finally found someone he cared about

she smiles as she turns to miku and says

"lets go..., i don't think we should disturb them, kokoro needs to be at peace for now" says ikuno

miku and zorome didn't ask any questions to ikuno as they too understood the situation and then all three of them decided to take ikuno back to her room to rest

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

( wake up...)

his eyes spew open

the first thing he saw were children

"huh?" he wanted to rub his eyes but he had no hands, or legs or torso or even a body or eyes or even a head

"I can't move..." he tried to at least feel his own body but there was nothing to feel he couldn't understand what was happening as he couldn't even turn , all he could do was watch what was in front of him

"it's...the nursery..." he then realizes that this was familiar

"is this that memory i had before?" he saw a bunch of children running and playing around he then saw a kid that was at the center of a group of children

"is that..." it was hiro and there was ichigo and goro with him as he was speaking to his group

"i guess he always did have the leader quality..." he then sees a child sitting in the corner of the room, alone and just looking down

"so that must be..." it was futoshi

as he was watching his younger self he suddenly felt surprised, he had almost forgotten how he used to be

he sees a girl child sitting besides his younger self, but there was something different about this child

her face was obscured, unlike the rest of the children only her face was obscured

he sees the younger futoshi approaching the girl and shaking her shoulder

"what's your code?" a voice came From young futoshi's mouth.

"I'm xxxxxx" said the girl

' _i still can't hear it_ ' say's futoshi after seeing that this dream was no different than the last time he had it

"oh, nice to meet you I'm futoshi" said the younger futoshi smiling

and then the image changed to where both the girl and futoshi were spending time playing with each other, then eating with each other, always walking with each other

"Ñe, futoshi-kun... have you seen xxxx" asks the girl but futoshi couldn't hear the name but then he saw the other futoshi speaking

"they took him away.." says the younger futoshi

then the girl held younger futoshi's hand and spoke

"Ñe futoshi...,can you promise me something..." she says tightening her grip a little

"yeah.." says the younger futoshi confused

"promise that we will always be together, and that you won't let them take me away.. " says the girl scared

younger futoshi looks at the girl with seriousness and says

"i promise..."

and then the scene changes to one where the adults try to separate futoshi and the girl

"nooo!!! I don't want to go!" says the girl crying as she's being pulled by adults and in a tight hug with futoshi

"i won't let you go!" says the younger futoshi

and the adults keep trying to pull them apart and then a bunch of guards with rifles come in the room pointing their guns at futoshi and the girl

"kids shouldn't be mischievous.." a voice from behind the guards interject them as the guards made a way, they saw that it was Dr franxx

and in the next moment one guard shot at both of them, they were tranquilizers and both the kids fell onto the ground still holding onto each other

the scene changed to where they both were being experimented on by Dr frankxx as both of them were crying and trying to reach out for each other

"Dr frankxx, should we commence the operation?" asked someone in the room

Dr frankxx nodded as he leaned onto the younger futoshi who was crying and screaming

"now now, don't worry, this is just going to hurt...a lot"

says Dr frankxx as one of the nurses come near him and attaches electrodes on both side of his head

"and what about the other one , Dr frankxx" asked a nurse

"no, we're going to use unilateral ETC on her, we don't want her to forget everything, I've thought up of a great experiment we can do with her..." says doctor frankxx

the younger futoshi looks at doctor frankxx with extreme rage in his eyes

"now now, don't be so mad, you won't even remember her after this..." as doctor frankxx says this the nurse activates the machine

"AAAAAHHHHH!!" younger futoshi screams as he is going through insurmountable pain as tears continuously stream from his eyes

futoshi couldn't help by watch his younger self go through such pain, he wanted to scream 'STOP' but he couldn't, but it was even too hard to watch as a child was being tortured to such extent, in his own thoughts he was screaming

 _'STOP!, DON'T, STOP!!!"_ but he couldn't even utter a word

(that's enough i suppose ***fingersnap*)**

futoshi suddenly fell onto the ground

"huh?" futoshi could suddenly feel his body

he could feel his legs, torso,arms and even the pain in his cheeks upon which he fell

he turned to quickly look above now with his back onto the ground

"what's this..?" he sees an endless

whiteness

he ran his fingers across his abdomen and upon his face to re check whether he still had his body

(get up son)

he hears an echo throughout the surrounding, which spooks him, he suddenly gets up

"who was that!?" he asks

but as he stood up he saw where he was, it seemd like a room but it had no walls

he rubbed his eyes to check whether his vision were wrong

and suddenly after rubbing his eyes, he suddenly saw a sofa in front of him

"huh what's this?" he was suddenly surprise this sofa resembled the one in the squad 13 mansion but this one was too white

(I'm sorry i rarely ever have any guest so i made this out of your memories)

a voice resounded again

this spooked futoshi even more

"who was that!" he shouts there was a silence that followed

after not hearing the answer he asks again

"I asked who are you!!" shouts futoshi with utmost energy, loud enough to be heard

(...I'm the creatures, and I'm the eternal soul too...)

a voice echoes from everywhere, futoshi looks around staggered while trying to look for a source

(...I'm the whole universe, Yet, desireless...)

the voice continues on from every direction echoing in this endless white void

futoshi turns and turns to maybe get a hint of the direction of voice as he starts running forward to get away from where he just was

(..I'm the endless era. Yet, I'm a short moment too...)

futoshi could hear the voice from everywhere as he's running into direction he doesn't even know, he just keeps on running

but then he stops, his eyes widen as he comes across the same sofa set he had just ran away from

"what's this?" says futoshi

(I'm the only Immortal. Yet, i die in every death too.)

futoshi gasps for air as he runs to the left of the sofa set while the voice still echo's

"where am i?" says futoshi

(I'm The Great Mountain, and Tiny Grass is also me.)

futoshi keeps on running

(I'm The Earth and the Sky is also me.)

the voice keeps coming in from every direction but futoshi couldn't find the source, let alone a source futoshi couldn't even see the edge of the room or an exit

(I'm the attachment,I'm freedom too.)

futoshi finally sees something at a distance as he keeps running but then he realizes that it the the same sofa again

"how... can this happen?" futoshi gives in and falls on his knees

(Time , sept..., poison and elixir are also me.)

the voice seems to be coming nearer

as futoshi turns his head again

(I'm Knowledge and also Ignorance.)

futoshi turns and turns but he still couldn't see the person or source of the voice

(I'm light and darkness too.)

"am i hallucinating right now.." after finally not seeing anything futoshi comes to conclusion that he must've been delusional

(I'm confusion ; decision is also me.)

"no...no..no, these voices aren't real..

I'm just imagining stuff"

futoshi keeps on repeating as he uses his hands to cover his ear

(I'm The Silence and the Disturbance is also me.)

he tries everything to block out the voice but now he could hear the voice in his head

"no..no.. this isn't real, this isn't real" futoshi chants to himself

(I'm THE QUESTION, and I'm the ANSWER)

futoshi closes his eyes and keeps on chanting but this time the voice seemed like it was directly behind him

(i am...)

-tap-tap-* futoshi feels two taps on his shoulder

futoshi slowly opens his eyes and turns his head to see

"i am... the one and only 'Absolute Nothing'... " said the person

futoshi looks at this person, it was a man, he looked kinda old, probably around same if not older than hachi, and he had worn very strange extremely white clothes(just so you're wondering it was a pure white suit)

"here, let me help you.." said the person a he extends his hand towards futoshi.

futoshi unknowingly take the hand and helps himself up, as he stables himself he sees that the person started to walk away, futoshi just stands there looking at the person receding away when suddenly he stops and turns

"you coming or what?" says the person as he starts walking again

futoshi stands there for a while not understand the current turn of events but then he suddenly runs up to the person as they both start walking

"um.. can i ask you something.." says futoshi

"yeah.. go ahead,shoot, we have loads of time"

"who are you?..." asks futoshi finally

"oh man, did you not pay attention when i was giving that introduction?, i wasted a lot of time to prepare that introductory speech..." says the person sulking a little

"no.. i did hear what you were saying but I don't quite understand, who exactly are you?" says futoshi clarifying his question

" well, to put it in short and precise, I'm the absolute nothing" says the person

"don't be so glummy, I'm sure you are at least something" says futoshi to console the person who he thought was self pitying

the person turns to futoshi and laugh a little

"no you don't quite get it, I'm THE ABSOLUTE NOTHING, I'm the chalk board upon which universe draws it's story on, I'm the base upon which space-time exists, I'm the soil upon which time,space, matter,and the tree known as universe sprouted on" says the person

futoshi for a few moments couldn't understand what this person was saying how could he, it was far more sensible to think that this was a lie and he was hallucinating than to take this person's words at phase value

"but... you're a person..." says futoshi

"oh you mean this" says the person while directing to himself

"this is just a form i took to compress myself into something you humans can comprehend..., is it not working?" says the person

"I'm formless so i can take any form you like, but i personally prefer this one, it makes me look quite agreeable"

as he says this they come across the same white sofa

"come, sit here, I'm sure this is too much for you to handle at the moment" says the person as he could see futoshi was struggling to understand his words

futoshi sits on the sofa as he leans forward clutching his head as he tries to remember how he got here when suddenly he sprang forth

"ikuno!, where is she, last i remember we were about to be attacked by a giant klaxsaur, is she okay, what happened after that" asks futoshi a series of continuous question

"yes yes, you sure must have a lot of questions i guess, how do i answer them,hmmm... well to put it bluntly, you died short after that.." says the person

futoshi looks up at him

"...,huh?..." as then he realizes the gravity of the events he ecstatically tries to get up, only to fall on his ass as he tries to understand this person

"what're you saying 'Mister Absolute Nothing' ?" asks futoshi

"um about that, can you just call me ANI, now that i hear it my full name sounds stupid... and please no need to be formal, I've taken this form so that it would help you get through this easier..." says ANI

"and now to your question, Yes, you're dead... technically, but not quite totally dead" says ANI

futoshi just looks at him utterly confused

"oh dear, it seems like you don't quite understand what i just said.." says ANI

futoshi just slightly nods

"get up, lets go for a walk while I tell you the gravity of the events that's transpired a month ago, specifically when you teleported back in time..., well more specifically when your consciousness teleported back in time..." says ANI

futoshi gulps as he begins standing up

as futoshi gets up and stands in front of him ANI raises his left hand

 ***-snap-**

ANI snaps his finger and just like that both of them were standing in an endless field of Grass and with that ANI begins walking through the field and futoshi follows him

" well futoshi first i want to explain to you who i am" says ANI

futoshi nods

"you see futoshi to put in the best way you can understand I'm the manager of the universes, yes you heard it right not universe but universes, as long as i can remember i was always here." says ANI

futoshi looks at him, taking in all that ANI is saying and listens without a question

"when the first subatomic particle sprang forth from the big bang to form reality as you know it I was there and when the last proton decay stops vibrating and plunges the universe into heat death... i'll be there too"

"universe after universe, I've been here, I gave birth to matter,space,time."

"since i created matter and space, i can control the both, but not time, time is a variable even someone as myself has to adhere too, even someone as myself can't break the rule of time, i can't go ahead or forward in time, i can only slow it down if i want but i can't travel backwards in time, which brings me to you" says ANI as he turns towards futoshi and looks at him in utter seriousness

futoshi gets scared a little and gulps his own silava as he tries to not seem scared

"in all the time, in all the universes I've lived through, only two creatures who have traveled back in time, achieving a feat even i couldn't do..." ANI grabs futoshi by his shoulders and brings his face closer

"...how did you do it..?" asks ANI

"i didn't..., it was 001..." says futoshi as it suddenly dawns on him that he didn't ask how or where 001 is

"wait!.. where's 001, what happened to him?" asks futoshi worried

"i guess you'd ask that, he's also in another field, talking with me" says ANI

"but you're here, how can he be also talking to you?" asks futoshi confused

" I'm an omnipresent bieng, i can be everywhere, but that's not the point, I'm also asking him some questions about his powers" says ANI

" now futoshi, if I'm not wrong from viewing your memories, you people were taught the rules of universe right?" asks ANI

"rules of universe?..." futoshi replies in confusion

"I mean science, you guys were taught science right?" ANI asks again

futoshi looks at the seriousness with with he was asked the question he gulps and nods

"then i hope you're familiar with the conservation of information.., which states that ' information can neither be created nor be destroyed ' " says ANI

futoshi nods

" when you and 001 travelled your consciousness backwards in time you broke that law, I don't know how you did it since it was impossible even for me but you broke that law and brought in new information into this universe in terms of your memories " says ANI almost in an angry voice

futoshi just listens in horror

" * **sigh*** which brings me to why i said that you're not totally dead..." says ANI

futoshi looks up at him

"technically speaking... you're Immortal..." says ANI

"..." futoshi just stands there for a moment trying to figure out if what he heard was exactly what he heard

"yeah... i know, daunting isn't it?" says ANI

"... does that mean i can go back?" asks futoshi with a dry mouth

"um... no..." answers ANI shot and precise

"but! you just said that i was immortal, then why can't i go back!" says futoshi

"well you only brought your consciousness back in time, but your body in this universe is made of matter from this universe, so it is bound by this universe, hence your body is dead" says ANI

hearing that, futoshi lost all hope as he fell on his knees and his hands on the ground looking down to himself over how useless he thought his life had meant

"...so in the end i was useless... i was just useless... just when i thought i could change my life, i was reminded again that I'm incapable of saving anyone... I WAS USELESS!!" he punches the ground tears accumulating in his eyes

" 001, my friends, ikuno... i let down all of them..."

"001 had soo much hopes on me, I don't know how I'll face him anymore, and ikuno, i will never be able to to meet her again, i will never be able to to look into her eyes and tell her i love her..." he says bawling his eyes out

"damn it!, damn it! DAMN IT ALL!!" futoshi says as he keeps punching th ground aimlessly

"i promised her that i would always protect her, i promised her that i would always be there for her... " mumbles futoshi quietly

"so... those are your regrets?" says ANI

futoshi raises his head to look at him

"well i certainly didn't say that there was no way for you to go back now did it?" says ANI

"..huh..?" futoshi gets confused as he wipes his tears

"well since i control the matter of this universe, i suppose i can send you back" says ANI

futoshi was surprised beyond imagination but then angry too

"wait! then why the hell didn't you say that before my emotional meltdown!" says futoshi getting up

"well, i needed to know whether you've got your priorities sorted or not i wouldn't wanna waste sacrificing your friend if you were gonna waste this chance and die again" says ANI

"wait... what did you mean by sacrificing my friend?" asks futoshi

"well i can only send you and not 001... unlike you he doesn't even have a body to return to, so instead to compensate for both of your mistakes I'm going to punish him" says ANI

"what punishment?"

"well since you guys travelled back 7 days in time, I'm going to have to put him in an infinite loop, where he will have to relive the same 7 days for all eternity, to balance the timeline" says ANI

"..." futoshi was both shocked and horrified beyond comprehension

"the good news is, he will not know that he's in a loop, his memories will be erased at the end and the beginning of every loop" says ANI

" so... you ready?" asks ANI

"will he be trapped forever?" asks futoshi in a low voice

"seems so.." answers ANI

"then I can't go..." says futoshi

"huh..?" ANI displays his confusion

"I can't abandon my friend" says futoshi

"why not?... you've only know him for what a month? you're going to abandon the girl you love, your friends and everyone dear to you just for someone you only knew for a month?" asks ANI

"yes..., because he saved me before... when i was dying he saved me from death and brought me back to change my life however way i want.. and he also gave me powers which made me who i am right now... he helped me every step of the way... yeah even though sometimes he was too much and was irritating in his own way, still he made me who i am for better or for worse..." says futoshi

"if i abandon someone who did soo much for me in my time of need, i won't be able to look the people i love into their eyes, i won't be able to look at the girl i love while raising my head high if i abandon someone...my friend who did so much for me and make a selfish choice..." says futoshi

"so yeah, I'm staying here i will join him and receive the better half of my punishment..." says futoshi

he then bows in front of ANI

"for my friend who did soo much for me without ever asking for anything in return...i will be by his side... so thank you for your offer but i won't go..." says futoshi

"so... you're okay with leaving your friends, your life and the girl who loves you?.." asks ANI

"...yes, I'm completely fine with it..." says futoshi after a brief pause, still bowing his head

"... geeze kid... you really don't know how to lie do you?..." hears futoshi

futoshi raises his head in confusion knowing that he has been told the same thing by someone in the past multiple times

and he sees ANI with a wicked smile on his face.

"ha..hahahahhaha" ANI starts laughing

"hahaha oh boy this was fun hahaha" he says in middle of laugh

"..." futoshi just keeps on looking at him while confused until suddenly something clicks in his mind

"wait... is that you...001" asks futoshi

"hahahaha man I can't stop laughing, this was the best prank i ever played on someone... yes... it's me 001" says 001 as he wipes a tear which was a result of intense laughter.

futoshi just continues looking at him as 001 was laughing, as he begins to realize this elaborate prank that was played on him he was beginning to fill with anger accumulating inside of him exponentially by each second as then he clenched his fists and pounced on 001

"huh...WOAH!!!" 001 couldn't react in time and was completely vulnerable to futoshi's offensive

 **THUD***

001 was met with an unexpected hug

"I'm soo glad you're okay..." says futoshi

"..." 001 was surprised by this couldn't manage a reply

futoshi then separated himself from 001

"um..ye-yeah... i was pretty much alr-"

 **smash***

before 001 could complete his sentence he was met with a right hook

he fell down by the sheer impact of it

"ow!!... what the hell was that for!!?" said 001 as he rubbed his cheek while fallen on the ground

"that... was for pranking me..." said futoshi and he offered his hand to help 001 get up

001 takes his hand and futoshi pulls him up

"now with that settled, why were you making me go through all that emotional breakdown instead of just showing yourself up from the start and helping me" asked futoshi

"because i wanted to test you, to make sure if the final decision I'm about to make is for the right person or not" says 001

"if i would have found out that you were easily going to abandon me here to help yourself i wouldn't be helping you right now, but you actually surprised me by choosing to stay rather than abandoning your friend" says 001

"by the way those words did touch my heart...hahaha" says 001 as he laughs a little

futoshi who suddenly got embarrassed remembering what he said to ANI was red faced

"SHUT UP!!, it wasn't for you!, go ahead ask me the same question again, i would abandon you here in a second without even the question being completed!!!" says futoshi

"alright alright, now for the serious issue" says 001

"only you can go back to your body, I can't come with you..." says 001

"...why not?..." says futoshi stunned

"not enough energy left.. sorry to say, with last of my reserve I used it to make this void for my prank and the rest i will use to send you back" says 001 with a smile

"you IDIOT!!, you used your reserve to prank me instead of helping yourself!" shouts futoshi

"wait!!, calm down, there already wasn't enough to send us both back so i used some" says 001 laughing a little

"...so... there's no way..., there's got to be a way... i will stay here... we can keep looking for a way to get back, i won't leave you here, I can't..." says futoshi

"sorry kid, we don't even have time for that..." says 001

"what do you mean?" asks futoshi

001 touches futoshi's forehead with his index finger

"look for yourself..." says 001

and Suddenly he saw a vision, it was right after he hand went unconscious inside the frankxx

"when you went unconscious after the last hit, i still had some Sledge of consciousness left so i kinda recorded what happened.." said 001 as he showed futoshi what happened

and futoshi began to witness the event after his supposedly death

after looking through all of it, 001 receded his finger and futoshi was just perplexed by what he saw

"so you see, in 13 days there's going to be the final battle between klaxsaur and humanity..." says 001

futoshi just stands there silently

"as the queen said, without you, there's no way the kaxsaurs can be beaten and if you stay here, everyone will die" says 001

"it's already been 9 days since you've been in coma back there.., you don't have much time.." says 001

futoshi's throat was all dried up, he was feeling scared of it all

"...but...i couldn't even kill 2 gaint klaxsaurs, how am i supposed to save the entire planet... besides it was you using your power not me, I'm not even close to how strong you used to be, i won't be able to defeat them..." says futoshi

"that's where i come in..., you see i kinda lmited your power, back then.." says 001

futoshi looks at him in confusion

"because your body was not ready to use your full power so i limited your power to only 2% max, but now that we don't have a choice or chance to train I'm going to have to release all of it" says futoshi

futoshi was just stunned that he had only been using 2% of his full potential

001 then touches futoshi's forehead with all 5 of his finger tips of right hand

"okay.. I'm also giving you a bonus , I'm transferring all my combat moves to your memory system, that way at least you'll know how to fight, now before you go on yelling why i didn't do this sooner it's because these moves are gonna take tremendous toll on your body, i hadn't had time yet to train you for them,but seeing as time is a luxury we can't afford right now, i have to do it" says 001

"okay... here we go" says 001

futoshi closes his eyes as he's receiving all the knowledge

as he's receiving al those , he finally feels the true potential of his overwhelming strength

"okay then, it's done..." says 001 as he recedes his fingers

futoshi slowly openes up his eyes and looks at 001

"is this the true extent of your powers?" says futoshi

"...yeah..." says 001

"i guess it's time... you need to get back" says 001

"...is there truly no way for you to come too.." says futoshi

"... I don't think so..." says 001

"but it's not fair... you suffered through a century of pain and got stuck with me, a useless fool who can do nothing but cry and sulk... you pinned your hopes on me and ended up here because of it...i wish it wasn't me you chose as your successor, you just ended up with the short end of the stick... I'm sorry..." says futoshi as a drop of tear roll down his cheeks

"geez kid, you cry too much..., i won't say that it wasn't your fault that i ended up here, i won't give you a false sense of relief by saying that you were the best choice, but i will say that you were the right choice i made." says 001

"you have such a capacity of goodness, and now you have strength no one in the world does, i won't say that your life will always be the best with these powers, but i do know that you can lead the people around you with your goodness and you can achieve the impossible with these powers.. so use them wisely" says 001

"thank you 001...for everything that you've done for me..." says futoshi

"it wasn't for free kid.." says 001

"and now I'll ask my price, for everything that I've done for you.." says 001

"...okay.." says futoshi

"you need to do three things for me when you get back" says 001

"and what're those..." asks futoshi

" Firstly, the first thing you do after you go back is to convey your feelings to ikuno" says 001

"...okay..." says futoshi

"secondly, you're going to protect ikuno for the rest of your life..." says 001

"okay" say futoshi without even hesitation because he had already decided to do these things when he went back, infact he was confused as to why 001 was making such selfless wishes

"and lastly, you're going to name all of your kids as 001, even the girls" says 001

"oka... wait!! what!?" futoshi is dumbstruck over the last wish

"those are my three wishes, you heard me" says 001

"wait wait wait I can't possibly do the last one" said futoshi

"hey! I'm sacrificing myself for you, you should at least do this, it's going to be the ultimate prank i pull" says 001

"oh geez okay, fine!" says futoshi

"okay then, time to send you home.." says 001 as he raises his index finger an makes a circle on the ground

the circle suddenly turns into a pitch black tunnel

"jump in it and you'll wake up in a few hours" says 001 to futoshi who was standing just besides him

"is...this goodbye then..." asks futoshi in fear of hearing the answer

001 turns his head to look at futoshi then tilts his head a little and smiles

"...i guess so..." says 001 as he pushes futoshi in the tunnel

"... THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!!!!..." shouts futoshi as he falls further and further

and then the opening of the tunnel closes

as 001 stands there the entire surrounding turns into an endless void of whiteness

(are you sure you should've lied to him) the same voice echoes

"...he wouldn't have agreed to go back if i hadn't lied..."

(still for him to believe that it was all a prank, he must be Soo gullible)

"no... he's just a good guy who's pure at heart"

(well, you're not too bad yourself, sacrificing yourself for an eternal punishment just so he can have a second chance, what made you care so much for him)

"i guess i just saw myself when i looked at him"

(even though it pains me to send you in infinite loop, it needs to be done for the balance of the universe)

"lets just get it over with ANI"

(are you sure you're alright with having your memories erased in the end of every loop and living the same loop for eternity)

"if i said no would you change your decision to punish me?"

(...no..)

"then it doesn't matter"

( may you find happiness with the one you cherish... ***fingersnap*** )

with futoshi in his final thoughts he utters "good..bye... friend..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"how long are you going to stay here?" a voice transect the air aimed at the girl standing in front of the transparent container which was the only thing keeping her partner alive

"a little longer" said ikuno to nurse

"it's late night, shouldn't you be resting in your room?, plus it's been 9 days" said the nurse

"I can't...when he wakes up i want to be the first person in front of him.." says ikuno

"i know he will come back to me, and i need to be here for when that time comes" says ikuno

the nurse smiles slightly as she returns to her work and leaves the room

ikuno just stands there looking at futoshi sleeping peacefully

she touches the glass as she looks down in sadness

"i... i miss you futoshi..., please come back"

she says in a low voice

 ***beep*...*beep*...**

suddenly ikuno heard something different, she looks up, futoshi's heartbeat had increased from 1 beat per 5 minutes to one beat per minute

 ***beep*...*beep*...*beep*...*beep*...*beep*...*beep***

now heart beat had increased to 5 beats per minute

and as she was looking at the monitor

it kept on increasing

it then went on to 25 beats per minute then to 125 beats per minute, it was starting to increase aggressively

then in hope of unthinkable she looked at futoshi

he was awake, he looked at her as she looked at him

she reaches her hand for him and he reaches his hand for her and both of their hands meet,only separated by the glass

tears start rolling down her face as she sees him awake, he removes the oxygen mask on his face

he smiles at her, the same wonderful smile she wished to see again, but with a tad bit if sinister in his smile too

futoshi signals her to step back from the container

she does so, but then the monitor starts to beep into red area, ikuno looks at it

the hear rate was now at 400 beats per minute and increasing steadily

ikuno looks at futoshi in concern but only sees him smiling as he clenches his fist

now the hear rate was at 1600 beats per minute

the water surrounding futoshi started to boil as it created vapor covering his whole body, ikuno couldn't see futoshi anymore all she could see was the evaporated bubbles filling the container

ikuno looked at the monitor, now his heartbeat was at 6000 beats per minute until suddenly

 ***beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee***

the machine flat lined, ikuno suddenly turned to look at the container in horror of the unthinkable

as she turned she saw that the creation of bubbles also stopped and the water was beginning to clear up

what she saw after that only horrified her further

futoshi wasn't there, it was empty, and there were no signs of forced exits

"... futoshi... where...are you" she says deliriously

she bangs the container wall to break it, only to fail

"futoshi!!" she shouts as she keeps on banging the glass

"Ñe ikuno chan, that's just going to hurt you know..."

a voice interjects her from behind.

she turns, she knew who that voice belonged to, it was the voice she had long desired to hear again.

she turns and sees futoshi standing there half naked smiling.

she doesn't say anything, more like she couldn't say anything, was this really real or was she hallucinating, were these events happening in her dreams or was she getting delusional

there was only one way to find out

she walks slowly towards him as she stands right in front of him

she raises her hand and pokes him on his belly

"ouch!... that tickles..." says futoshi as he laughs a little

"...*sob*... I'm...*sob*...sorry.." says ikuno

futoshi after seeing ikuno sobbing up and knowing she was about to cry did the thing he promised his friend he would

futoshi cups ikuno's cheeks with both his hand making her look up at him

he then brings her face closer to him, making her raise herself on her toes

ikuno, not knowing was about to happen, closes her eyes and submits herself to him

futoshi, taking it as an okay signal advances his lips onto hers

and then in the moment of collisions they both felt it, felt what it meant to be complete, they both felt what it means to be desired and have desire, it both felt incredibly warm and also very slow, they both felt what it meant to lose yourself and what it meant to be found by someone you long to meet , they couldn't compare this feeling with anything they had ever felt before, it didn't just feel good, it felt right.

and almost as if instinctively futoshi swoops his arm around her waist and ikuno slides her arm around his neck almost in a fairy tale resemblance, and just when they didn't ever wanted to be separated from each other, they had to, for they had forgotten to breathe in oxygen.

and they both reluctantly pulled their lips apart

ikuno heavily breathing with her arms around his neck and futoshi looking deep into her eyes with his arm around her waist

"I love you" says futoshi without even hesitating a single bit

ikuno having heard him couldn't do anything to stop her freely flowing tears.

she then buries her head onto his chest and answers slowly

"me too" she says and slowly raises her head to match his eyes

she sees a drop of tear leave his eyes and roll down his face

he then hugs her, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

as they're having their moment

"futoshi kun..." a voice enters the room and reaches their ears

futoshi then raises his head to look at the voice and so does ikuno as they both turn

it was ichigo who called his name

on her right were hiro, goro, zero two and zorome and on her left were miku, mitsuru and Kokoro.

all of their jaws open wide except for zero two

and all of them dumbstruck over what they witnessed

"it's going to be hard explaining this, won't it..." mubles futoshi slowly

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

well that was a biggie for me, i wrote this one soo long because the next update will probably be in the mid of November since i got my midterms now, so i wrote one about three chapters long to compensate for that,i hope you all enjoy it, again thank you all for soo many wonderful comments it's really a delight every time i read a new comment. XD

again thank you for your time.


	16. the broken promise chapter 16

This is chapter 16th of the broken promise, i hope you all like it

also i do not own darling in the frankxx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"it's going to be hard explaining this won't it..." mumbled futoshi

.

.

.

.

(a few moments earlier)

"so how are the preparations of squad assembly going" asks goro to ichigo as the whole group is in the canteen having dinner

"it's going well but slow, it's extremely difficult to organize humanity's last stand in only 13 days, and 9 days have already passed * **sigh* "** says ichigo

"we can understand the pressure you must be feeling right now" says miku

"anyway how are all of your training going?" asks ichigo

" it's not too hard i guess, basic routines and such" says goro

everyone sighs

"putting the whole job on only the leaders of every squad is very unreasonable.." says hiro

"and then there's futoshi's situation, allegedly without whom we can't win this war said by the klaxsaur queen, I feel like everything is going against us!!" says zorome while stamping the table making it shake

"we can't lost hope guys..., futoshi wouldn't have wanted us to." said mitsuru

"futoshi will be back... i know it...i can feel it, he will be back" says kokoro

everyone looks at kokoro seeing the unwavering light of hope in her words and are filled with a brim volume of belief in her words

" by the way where's ikuno?" asks hiro

"she's still there, she barely ever goes out of futoshi's recovery room hoping to be the first one there when he wakes up" answers miku

" well, all we can do is hope that he will be back while still preparing for the war with all that we've got" says ichigo

as the group was discussing suddenly they felt a shake in the ground

"what was that?..." asks zorome

and then sirens started to whail

"it's from futoshi's room!" says kokoro

"lets go!!" says goro as they all make a run towards his room

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

there he stood in front of his friends, half naked, with his arms around ikuno's waist and her arms around his neck

he let go of ikuno, to face his Friends

"uh...haha... i guess I'm back" says futoshi scratching the back of his head

silence*

"um...what can i say... thanks for rescuing me and ikuno, guys..." says futoshi

silence*

"...guys...says something... please..." says futoshi worried after not getting any answers back

zorome was the first to step forward, as he walked up to futoshi

and in the next moment hugged futoshi

"...huh..?... you alright zorome?..." says futoshi surprised

and then goro and hiro came upto him and hugged him too

"...guys..?" says futoshi as he was surprised still

and then ichigo and miku came up to him and hugged him

by now he was swamped in a group hug of his friends

"...is everything alright..?" says futoshi as he was swarmed in a giant group hug

"... I'm sorry...we couldn't come early..." says ichigo

"...we were soo worried..." says miku

"... well i guess you didn't die..." says zorome

goro chuckles a little

"we are very glad that you're back futoshi" says Hiro

futoshi can't say anything that would properly convey his feeling of gratitude towards this show of affection of his friends so he just stands there and takes it all in

after a few moments the group hug ended and everyone calmed down then Ichigo spoke

"how are you feeling now futoshi?" asks ichigo

futoshi checks his own arm,back, abdomen and legs and then answers

"pretty good i say" he says

as he looks, his eyes fall upon the people still near the entrance of the room

there, zero two,mitsuru and kokoro stood

he walks past Ichigo and head first towards zero two

"no hard feelings...?" says futoshi as he offers a handshake to zero two

zero two just stands there for a few moments then nods but doesn't shake his hands

futoshi then turns to mitsuru and says

"thank you for saving me and ikuno chan, i wouldn't be alive here if it wasn't for you and kokoro chan" says futoshi

mitsuru still surprised just looks at futoshi and then gives a genuine smile of acknowledgement

futoshi then lastly reaches kokoro

he stands there in front of her for a few moments not saying anything

"you did good kokoro chan" says futoshi

kokoro still standing there on verge of tears just takes in his words and nods.

"and now the most important thing of all.."

and with that he turns to the rest of his squad and says the most crucial words that were flowing through his head

"I'm starving right now, can i get something to eat?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"mmmmm mmmm mmmm" was all he would utter as he was stuffing his mouth with food

"wait...slow down futoshi or you'll choke" says zorome

"aee hahet hatan ee zai jaes, huu dwat zoo aeezia zhoy hahary aee aom"

says futoshi with stuffed mouth

"now why don't you say that again but not with your mouth full" says goro

futoshi gulped the bread in his mouth in one gulp

and drank a glass of water and then spoke

" i said i haven't eaten in 9 days, you have no idea how hungry i am" says futoshi as he again resumes stuffing more food

"well at least it's a good thing that he's wearing full clothes" says miku

futoshi suddenly stops eating and thumps his own chest as he was having trouble swallowing and drinks water again as his face turned bright red

"okay i think that's enough food for today" says ikuno as she stops futoshi

futoshi nods as he looks at her

"so... you guys are like together now?" says goro

the rest of the squad looks at goro

" um... I mean like.. we all saw both of them right... kissing and stuff... right" says goro

both of ikuno's and futoshi's faces turned bright red

" *Ahem* i guess we should let futoshi rest for tonight and talk about everything else tomorrow" says ichigo

" i agree" says hiro while zero two was leaning on his shoulder about to fall asleep

" okay then we will go, you take rest for tonight futoshi, we will talk tomorrow" says ichigo as she stands up

and with her the rest of the group also grudgingly starts to get up

"good night, take rest" says zorome

and the rest of the group leaves, leaving only futoshi and ikuno in the room

there was a moment of silence between them as ikuno was looking down and avoiding an eye contact , there was a feeling of some kind of anticipation in the atmosphere

until futoshi broke the silence

"umm... ikuno chan" says futoshi

ikuno suddenly flinched and looked up at him

"is everything alright ikuno chan?" asks futoshi

"ano...no.. its nothing" says ikuno

futoshi gets up as he had finished his meal and so does ikuno

as they were walking through the long corridor to get to his room there was nothing but silence between them, they could even hear the synchronicity in their footsteps as they were walking side by side on the linolium floor

all the time ikuno kept looking down as she was walking side by side with him

as they reached his room ikuno stopped a few steps before and said

" you should take rest for tonight... I'll see you in the morning." said ikuno as she turned around and started walking back

after walking a few steps ikuno suddenly stopped and turned again facing futoshi with her head down

"what is it ikuno chan? you need anything?" asks futoshi over her sudden weird behavior

she says nothing and come up close to him

"look whats there" she says in a low voice pointing her finger to his left

futoshi turns his head to look at the supposed wall she was pointing at

as he was distracted ikuno kisses him on the cheek that was facing her, and surprised futoshi

"woaw!" says futoshi flushed by this surprise

"what was that for, ikuno chan?" asks futoshi

"...for coming back alive.." she says and turns around to go back to her dorm

futoshi now as he was flustered and surprised decided to rest for the night and do the thinking tomorrow and enters his room

he sat on the edge of his bed, as his body was feeling heavy and eyes were feeling tired too

"i slept for 9 days... how can I still be tired " he wondered as he made himself comfortable on his bed

little by little his his blinking slowed and he slumbered in a goodnight sleep

as he was into deep sleep soundly, the door of his room unlocked

and through the door came a figure as the figure entered the room it closed the door behind

slowly the figure started approaching the sleeping futoshi while making sure not to accidentally make any noise and also hiding something behind itself

slowly walking towards the bed, the figure arrived near futoshi and the figure started bringing forth the object that it was hiding behind itself

 ***swosh***

in the next instant before that figure could even react there was a knife construct at it's throat near skin being held by someone behind itself

the figure ceased all movement and froze up and as it was looking dead ahead and then it got dumbstruck seeing as futoshi was not on bed

"now...slowly...drop what's on your hand" said futoshi keeping the unknown figure at knife point

the figure at this point was shaking and dropped the thing it was supposedly bringing forth

with his other hand futoshi made a snap sound with his fingers, to switch on the lights

and the lights switched on futoshi realized who the supposed unknown figure was

" Kokoro chan!" said futoshi surprised

she was still shaking seeing as his knife was at point blank range to her neck, her back still facing futoshi.

"Oh... god! I'm so sorry" he immediately dispersed the construct

slowly kokoro turned around and faced futoshi

"i...i.. was here because i couldn't s-s-sleep" said kokoro still trembling a little

and she suddenly hugged futoshi in the next instant surprising him

"wuh-wuh wait kokoro chan" said futoshi fidgeting

he was about to distance himself from her but he could feel how she was trembling, apparently being held at a knife sticking incredibly close to your throat shook her

seeing as she needed to be calmed down he assured her

"it's alright kokoro chan! i didn't mean to harm you, it was just an instant reflex" said futoshi consoling her

"i was afraid..." said kokoro with her face still buried in futoshi

"it's alright, it's okay to be afraid when someone is sticking knife to your neck" said futoshi reassuring her

she shook her head a little

"i was afraid that you wouldn't come back.." she said burying he face in his chest further

"even though i tried to be tough on the outside saying that i knew you'll come back, i was afraid that i had lost you" she said further, futoshi could feel her sniffing sobs

"i realized how important you are to me when i thought i had lost you forever futoshi-kun..."

"in the moment i thought that i lost you forever i broke from the inside,if it wasn't for mitsuru i would have completely broken apart"

futoshi just stood there listing to her

he had no idea how to react, so he did the best thing he could do at the moment, just listen to her and console her

"it's alright konoro chan, see.. I'm back now, and I'm really happy that you were worried for me" said futoshi

"i have to tell you, it was a tough business, getting resuscitated back from death " he laughed lightly

" and there were time i thought i won't be able to make it back, i had to incurr a great loss before to come back" said futoshi remembering 001

"but what's important right now is the war we're looking forward to and i hope that with all -!"

suddenly he was shut up with a kiss

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

stay tuned for the next chapter

thank you for your time


	17. the broken promise chapter 17th

This is chapter 17th of the broken promise, here's to the final chapter of this year, bringing new hope for future chapter in next year

also i do not own darling in the frankxx

MAY YOU ALL HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"but what's important right now is the war, we're looking forward to it ,and i hope that with all -!"

suddenly he was shut up with a kiss

his mind went blank for a moment. what was happening right now, how did it lead up to this, he couldn't figure it out

and then something finally clicked in his mind

after a few moments kokoro broke the kiss

her eyes still closed she suddenly felt very cold and as if the air was slightly hitting her face

she opened her eyes and saw futoshi's face up close

but... she couldn't feel the ground beneath herself,so she looked down

"..." she was shocked speechless seeing as there were clouds beneath her

she looked at futoshi in fear

"futoshi what's thi-pwaagh!!!" as she was speaking a punch came and hit her on her stomach

"WHO ARE YOU!!?"

shouted futoshi to kokoro who's head was down

she was quite for a few moments until

zoooop*

a spear like object came charging towards futoshi from behind kokoro

futoshi released one hand from the girl and grabbed the object just inches away from his eyes

futoshi looked at the object only to find out that it wasn't a spear, it was like a sharp tail like structure that had in that instant originated from behind this person who looked identical to his beloved friend kokoro.

as futoshi was struggling to hold on to the imposter with one hand, while holding the tail that kept trying to impale his face.

but in that instant the imposter with it's free hand grabbed futoshi's neck and looked him in the eyes with a smirk

as futoshi was being strangled, the kokoro imposter started to transform

first her eyes turned blue, then a horn started to erect from its forehead, and her teeth turned into canines, her skin started to changed from the base of her tail and her true color started to emerge

it was blue, which under the moonlight was shining, futoshi suddenly remembered her from the memory he was shown by 001.

"...klaxsaur queen?.." he said while being choked

she smirked a little and said

"how many times... how many times do i have to handle the same stinking human?..." she said

futoshi who was starting to struggle with a hand choking him started to push her tail back

"it's no use, you will die her-uuaaagh!!"

just as she was speaking futoshi drove his knee on her gut essentially making her loose all her grip on him

then futoshi grabbed her tail with both hand

"it won't be easy this time" he said

futoshi started to swing her body and started spinning like a top

and after a few moments he let go of her tail, shooting her straight below at tremendous speed towards the ground

the klaxsaur queen went straight towards the ground making an impact with force that created a giant Crater.

"alright lets finish this war here" said futoshi as he amassed all of his energy which created a dark aura around him

he then sonic boomed towards the same crater where the klaxsaur queen was, diverting all his energy onto his fist to deliver a once and for all end to this war and it's perpetrator

as he zoomed through the atmosphere towards the crater, the crater was still filled with dust fog from the earlier impact

he smashed through dust into the ground sending shockwaves for miles across

the dust cleared and there he was with his fist at the epicenter of a giant crater but no sign of the klaxsaur queen

he seemed confused until suddenly

"huh-" he quickly turned and for a brief moment he saw a tail and then

 **BAM***

he got hit sideways making him fly horizontally and then crashing into the ground

" *AAWWkk* -cough- -cough- " he spew blood out as he was down on his back

 **stomp***

the klaxsaur queen landed in front of him cracking the ground itself with her stomp

she looks at him and smiles

futoshi who was on the ground looks at her

"you're strong.." he says while on the ground and smirks back

 ***ZUUPPP* *DNNNGGGG***

in the next moment he was just in front of her with his fist smashing in her stomach

"not strong enough.." he said as he did a round house kick directed towards her head

but

the kick went through her after image

"huh..?" he was confused

"you're not too bad yourself.." a voice he heard from behind him

he turned to see the klaxsaur queen standing there he then takes a defensive stance

"so.., you came back alive.., no wonder i felt such massive wave of energy" she said

"ha...ha..why thank you" he said while holding his sides which was injured due to the hit

"no need to panic.. i didn't come here to kill you.." she said while licking her lips

"you came to my room in the middle of night, while disguising as one of my best friend and kissed me thinking i wouldn't notice... , I'm sorry if I don't buy your statements.." he said

"what was it that ticked you off though?" she asked while coming a few steps towards him and stopping

he took a defensive stance again

"a guy's intuition, i suppose" he answered

"hhahahahah" she laughed

"now why would you go to all this trouble if you didn't want to kill me, if i may ask?" questioned futoshi

"like i said i didn't come to your room to kill you..." she said flailing her tail

"then why.." he asked

"to...to ask for your help" she said quietly mumbling

.

.

.

.

"...huh?..." he was confused at first thinking that he misheard her

"i...no, this planet needs your help to survive..." she said and started walking towards him

futoshi who was still in a defensive stance constructed a large dark sword with his left hand, he then got cautious and warned her just as she was 2 steps ahead in front of him

"don't move otherwise I'll have to kill you here instead of my original plan to do it in 5 days" he said with a smirk Warning her

she reached for his forehead with her hand

"let me show you the truth" she said while approaching

but just before she could make contact between her fingers and his forehead her hand was grabbed by futoshi

"just what do you think you're doing" he said

"relax, as i said before and again, i won't kill you here..., for now i just want to show you.." she said

futoshi hesitated for a moment but then loosened his grip on her hands surprising himself

and then she proceeded to her way and finally made contact

in then next moment futoshi's vision was covered in white

he tried to move but his body was rigid, he tried to speak but couldn't

but then his vision started to filter

as his vision returned, so did his movements

he saw people, but, there was something different about them

"they are all blue... like the klaxsaur queen" said futoshi

"indeed, that's because they are the original klaxsaur species" he heard a voice

he turned

only to find klaxsaur queen standing besides him

"these were my people..., we were an advanced civilization..." said the queen

futoshi saw all types of klaxsaur people, klaxsaur males, females, kids, elderlies

"but... they're all dead now"

"what.. happened..?" he asked

"humans" she replied and in the next moment the vision changed

now futoshi was on the edge of a cliff

stark sunlight fell on his eyes making him put up his hands to cover his eyes

"huh.. what's this" he asked

but just as the effect of sun on his eyes normalized he was astounded by what he saw

"so!...so!...soo much greene!" he shouted as his vision was filled with Forrest

there were trees everywhere it was the most beautiful scenery he had ever seen from his eyes

from below the cliff to the edge of his vision he had never in his life ever seen this much greene before

 **shrrrrrrshhhhhh***

he heard sound from behind and turned and saw a waterfall in front of him

he was dumbfounded

he looked up to see that the water was falling from the edge of another high cliff above him, and as the water fell on the cliff he was standing on, the water split into two separate streams, and then fell down from the sides of cliff that he was on.

he nervously walked up to the place where the water was falling on ground

"..un..." he tried to touch it but retracted his hands from fear

"go ahead.. touch it.." a voice came from behind him, he turned to see that it was the klaxsaur queen

she came up to him and encouraged him

"can i..." he asked nervously

she nodded

he tried to touch water again but in the next instant the water disappeared

he got confused he stood up

"whats this?" he asked in confusion

he looke up again only to find that there was no water flowing down anymore

he looked down to the spot where the water clashed on his cliff only to find a small crater, which was probably created by the impact of water over long time

"what is this?" he asked while turning

"what's going-"

just a futoshi turned he saw that the endless forest that was just infront of him just a minute ago, had disappeared and turned into a waste field that stretched on to everywhere he looked, and he couldn't even find one tree in his vision.

he fell on his knees

"wha.." he tried to ask

"what... just... happened?" he asked

"humans"

in the next moment the vision changed again

while still on his knees this time as his vision normalized again he saw humans

they were normal humans but they wore wierd clothes, he looked around and saw very tall buildings

there were all types of people, kids, men ,women, walking in a perticular way as some light turnd colours and some types of automobiles on wheels stopped moving

he then saw a female kid pull on an adult person who she was walking with

 _"papa papa pick me up.."_ said the little kid

futoshi got confused when he heard her refer to the adult as papa, for him papa was the Chief commander of race of humans but this guy didn't look like that, and the people around him treated him as a stranger.

"her guardian perhaps?.." he mumbled

 _"geez karen, not again, you're old enough to walk"_ said the adult

the little kid then made a sad face and spoke again

 _" please..."_ she said

 _"alright.. but this is the last time."_ said the adult

the little kid jumped happily

 _"yay!!!"_ she said as she was picked up by the adult, her papa.

as the duo started walking again the little kid turned to look at the direction of futoshi, and smiled.

futoshi looked at her and decided to smile back ,but just as he was about the reciprocate the emotions, the vision changed and on the same place, instead of people there were bodies

for a moment he didn't understand what had happened and just looked around deliriously

"no...no.." he stood up helplessly and ran forward only to find more bodies on the ground

he looked around to see burned automobiles, he saw big buildings on fire

"no..."

 ***!boom!* *bam!* *bam!***

these loud sounds resounded in his ears as he looked up to see strange flying objects overhead

and suddenly one one of them was hit by a missile and blasted mid air, falling down towards him

futoshi beelined out of the spot where he was ,and on which the explode object was about to fall.

the object smashed onto the ground going up in flames

futoshi horrified by all this looked for klaxsaur queen

but just as he was about to get up he saw two bodies in front of him

something about them felt familiar, and then he realized who they might be

"no..nononono please no" he said as he approached to confirm his suspicion

and as he got to them, there was no shred of doubt that they were the adult-kid duo he had just seen a few moments ago

" **Nooooooooooooooo!"** he shouts out of the top of his lungs

and in the next moment he was back to the beginning, his vision blurred for a bit and normalized again

he saw klaxsaur queen retracting her hand from his forehead

futoshi felt wetness on his face, and as he traced it he found out that it were his tears

he fell on his kness

"what was that..." he asked, as these uncontrollable tears kept coming down without hesitation.

"this was all done by you humans" she said

"my species was more advanced than anything else so we went underground and harnessed the energy of the planet's core to live peacefully without harming the planet" she said

"but you humans and your greed destroyed everything, using the planet, hurting it for millennias for selfish gains " she added

"my species had to pay the the price for the destability of the planet's core"

"and then when the resources started to diminish you waged war on your own kind" she added

"and now this is the result of it all" she said completing

futoshi kept on listening to her with her head down and kept quiet for a few moments after that too

"..what...what did you mean when you said that the planet needs my help" he asked

"my klaxsaur intel has told me that all this can be stopped..." she said

"what do you mean all this?" he asked

"everything... the war, the fighting, no more deaths because of war.." the queen said

"what...what do i have to do...?" asked futoshi finally asking for his place in all this

"you... you need to kill the heads of all the plantations or in other words" she came close to him and whispered in his ears

"you need to kill your papas" she said finally said

 **The End**

thats all for this chapter, see you at next chapter.

oh and if you were wondering how futoshi figured out that she wasn't kokoro was because he had already kissed her in his previous timeline and knew what her kiss felt like.

see you all next year, bye.


	18. the broken promise chapter 18

This is chapter 18th of the broken promise, the first chapter of this year, a very late chapter i should say, I can't apologize enough for my lateness, but still, I'm sorry for this late chapter

I do not own darling in the frankxx **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"you need to kill your papas"...

he heard these words and as if paralyzed by them, he fell down.

his eyes dimmed but before they could shut down he tried to get a last glance at her

there she stood all majestic while looking at him and then he saw her tail which had a needle with some fluid at it's tip

he realized that she had poisoned him or maybe just paralyzed him

"don't worry.." she said

futoshi who was beginning to go into sleep looked at her suddenly

"you'll wake up in the morning..." she said

And before he realized he had already drifted into a sleep

.

.

.

.

"Ughhhh" he groaned as the sharp brightness of the sun was penetrating his eyelids

"Can someone please close the curtains" he mumbled in his sleep turning the otherway to protect his eyes

But then he felt something hard below his cheeks

"Huh!" He opened his eyes and realized he was sleeping on hard ground, he sat up to check his surroundings

His eyes widened as he realized he was in the middle of a barren dessert with nothing but rocky terrain for miles in his field of vision

Slowly he recalled the events of the night before

"That bitch!" He shot straight up on his feet

"She paralyzed me,...i shouldn't have taken down my guard" he said to himself

"I should get back to the plantation" he hurriedly dusted off the dirt from his clothes and readied himself

He stood there for a few moments

" Crap!, I don't know which way the plantation is, i Unknowingly teleported out here"

"Hmm?" Something was wrong, it was as if some sort of memory, no some sort of fragmented memory Bubbling up in is mind

He opened up his palms, even though he was doing this by his own will, it felt as if he was being told to do it.

He focused on the center of his palm, and in a few moments a tiny blob of energy, the size of a grain, formed in his palm.

"What's this?" He questioned himself.

But as his focus shifted the small blob of energy collapsed and sent out a wave outwards and disappeared.

"!?" In the next instant his senses spiked

"What was that?, I...i can feel my surrounding" he hadn't felt anything like this before.

Futoshi felt as if his instincts were telling him to close his eyes, so he did.

"WOAW!" He could suddenly see his surroundings, not as well as he could with his eyes open but he could see and feel the things that were far away.

"This...is like a sonar, but what's the use, my eyes can do this better, and there's all this darkness, i can only feel objects and their size and type, I can't see them with this" he spoke to himself

He then opened his eyes, and looked at his palm

' maybe if i increase the size..' he thought to himself

He focused more greatly, and just like before small blob of energy formed, he focused more and so the blob started getting bigger, it's size increased to that of a marble, then to that of a golf ball and then to that of a baseball.

"This seems about enough" so he loosened his focus so as to let the blob collapse.

But it didn't, strangely enough it sustained itself.

"Interesting.." he said as he ran his hand across the blob and tried poking it, the surface was amenable, like a sponge balloon

"The surface is smooth, but not hard" he was a little surprised

"so then, if it won't collapse on its own, i should help it" said futoshi as he crushed the blob in his hand.

The resultant shockwave cracked the ground below him and just like before it sprang outwards and disappeared.

He waited for a few moments

"Huh!?" And then he felt the ping coming from a certain direction

he turned his head to the right, looking far into the distance

"hmmm.., so that's where the plantation is" he spoke

"this ability is quite good for mapping terrains and gaint underground traps" he said while opening and closing his fists feeling his muscles

"let's go" he said as he was about to leave

"..." he looked around for a bit

he then looked down onto his hands and feet

"since there seems to be no one around, i should check out the true strength of my powers" he said to himself clenching his fist

(a few hours later)

he stood there as everything in his view was either destroyed or burning, he had never before seen violet coloured flames, but seeing was believing.

futoshi had been using the extent of his powers for a couple of hours just to figure out the dept and strength of his powers

"haaa...haaa...haaa" panting as he was, his legs were feeling weak.

"i probably used too much..haa.." he spoke while panting

"i should probably take my leave" he needed to get back on his bed and doze off the exhaustion he was experiencing right now

the noon glare of the sun also felt stinging about now

he turned to the direction of the plantation, specifically aiming for his room

"i should be able to teleport in my room or near it" he said while closing his fist

he took a really deep breath cosed his eyes and concentrated all of his remaining energy on himself

from outside he looked like he was up in violet coloured flames

"alright" he said

and in that moment all the energy he had concentrated up till now collapsed on him and a shockwave spew forth in every direction taking out the flames that were burning before

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"am i here?" his eyes were closed for a few moments before he opened them

"what...what are you doing here... klaxsaur queen?"

he spoke the first sentence subconsciously while the first person he saw after opening his eyes was kokoro

she looked terrified as if scared

he then turned his head to scan the place he was in

he saw mitsuru, hiro, goro,miku, ichigo and zero two

everyone except zero two were looking stunned and surprised

zero two turned herself in a battle stance almost like an animal on alert, about to pounce it's prey

"what're you guys doing here?" he asked or Maybe almost mumbled

"where's ikuno chan?" he asked again

there were soo many things running through his head

but one thing bothered him more so than other things

' _why can't i feel my legs?'_

his eyes even felt drowsy

and he could feel his upper body falling backwards

he could barely hold out, perhaps the teleportation took out any last reserves he had and now his body had just given up in search needed rest.

kokoro saw that he was falling backwards and reached out to him

"futoshi-kun!!" she shouted as she was approaching him

but

before that

"I'm here" he heard a voice from behind him, before being caught on his fall

he knew beyond a doubt, as to who that voice belonged to, it was the voice of his beloved ikuno

almost as if feeling relived he, let go of himself

which was a very big mistake

"too heavy!, too heavy!!" ikuno said

futoshi then realized that he was a heavy man, and even if it would be easy for him to lift her up, the same was not the case in reverse

he wanted to restabilize his body but failed to

but before he could do anything, ikuno took charge of the situation

she slided him down slowly while also going down herself so that she was sitting on the ground with futoshi's head on her chest

futoshi suddenly felt this heavenly feeling on the back of his head, it felt like the most comfortable pillow

then he felt a palm on top of his forehead

it was ikuno's

"it's alright now" she spoke to him

to him that was the trigger word to let go of everything

he felt the most comfortable he'd felt in a while, so he did what his body wanted to, and fell asleep

(a few hours later)

"uhmmm..." he felt refreshed as he took a small sigh in his sleep

before he even opened his eyes he didn't even want to wake up, his head felt like it was resting on a very soft and pillow, he could sleep an entire day like this and he still wouldn't wanna wake up after that

but he opened his eyes, only to find ikuno's face hovering over him

he realized that he was now sleeping on her lap

"are you refreshed now, futoshi-kun?" she spoke, slowly playing with his hair as she combs his head with her fingers

he was silent for he was speechless in that moment

she looked at his expressions and smiled

"you know futoshi-kun, i really like seeing your sleep fac-ummm!" as she was speaking she was suddenly shut up with a kiss

it surprised her beyond anything, he had just kissed her out of nowhere,it went on for a few moments as she melted over the feeling of the kiss,futoshi broke off the kiss slowly and rested his head again on her lap, looking directly into her eyes

"hey... you..." he said to her

while her whole face was covered in a beet red blush

he too had a smile on his face..

"*AHEM*"

he heard a voice, now instead of looking into her eyes he focused on the source of the voice

and there they stood, all of his squad plus Nana and hachi

miku,ichigo,nana and quiet surprisingly even zero two, had hints of blushes among their faces

while the boys were quite surprised, though not stunned, since they had already seen this before

the expression on futoshi's face changed from a smile to an extremely embarrassing beet red blush same as ikuno

"w-w-what are you guys doing here?" he spoke

"well we were all worried since we couldn't find you nowhere this morning, but...i guess we had nothing to worry about.." said hiro

looking at futoshi with his sleeping clothes resting on ikuno's lap, and that he had just kissed her in front of everyone were kind of a testament to the fact that he was probably alright

"umm..." he was too embarrassed to say anything

"so... we will leave you guys alone for a little while, be sure to come out in 5 minutes, we need to debrief you over where you went and why you collapsed after coming back" said hachi and nana as they left and so did rest of his squad leaving only him and her alone in the room with his head on her lap

he covered his face with his own hands

"why do this happen every time, can't i kiss my ikuno chan without being caught by everyone all the time" he said embarrassingly

there was a silence for a few moments until he felt ikuno's fingers coursing through his hair like a comb as she reached his hands covering his face

she removed his hands

he avoided eye to eye contact due to embarrassment

he finally got the courage to look at her

"I'm sorry ikuno chan, that everyone had to see tha-eumm!" now he was shut up with a kiss by her

he was beyond shocked for this was the first time she had initiated the kiss

futoshi couldn't do anything but freeze from surprise as the kiss ended and he looked at her

"now we're even" she said smiling while he could see that her whole face was beyond red in color

he didn't say anything back, this was too perfect of a moment for him to change with any replies

(after 15 minutes)

he got out of his room wearing his uniform and saw ikuno waiting for him

he had told her to wait outside while he changes his clothes.

"shall we, ikuno chan" he said while smiling at her

she nodded and started walking almost as if leading him the way

they walked for a couple of minutes until they finally arrived at the destination room

they entered the room only to see the rest of their squad mates

everyone saw both of them enter

"hey guys!" said futoshi while waving

the guys waved back while the girls still had a hint of blush, well everyone except zero two

"how're you feeling futoshi?" asked hiro

"yeah after we saw you fall down we were quite worried" said goro

"I'm fine now hehe" said futoshi cheerfully

"I'm sure it's cause of ikuno's lap pillow" said zorome immediately catching everyone else off guard

"um well.. what can i say.." flustered futoshi

but in within a few moments his expression changed to that of a serious person

"is everything alright futoshi?" asked goro

"guys... there's something i have to tell you.." he said in a very serious tone

"what is it?" asked ichigo

"last night... i met klaxsaur queen" he said

"WHAT?!!" stunned by his statement, this was all they could say

"how?" asked ichigo

"where?" asked ikuno

"why?" asked goro

"okay okay I'll tell you from the beginning" and he started explaining what happened the night before

(after 15 minutes)

"so... the reason our planet is like this is... because of papa?" asked hiro

hiro was the least resistive to the idea, almost as if he had figured it all out before but also didn't.

"but... should we trust the words of klaxsaur queen?" asked ichigo

everyone went silent after that

until

"I trust her words" said futoshi

"not because i heard it from her,but because i saw it" he said further

"what should we do...?" asked kokoro

"i...i have a plan.." said futoshi

everyone turned to him

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _THE END_**

I'm going to apologise again, for i won't be able to post for a while, but be assured that i will come back again in May, i had my finals for my last year of college next month, so please pray for me, and i will do my best to study.

thank you for your time


	19. Request for beta-reader

okay, I've been going through the reviews and I'm happy that people have liked my story and been generous enough in their comments, but with that I've also read an awful lot of comments that told me that i need a lot of grammar corrections, and since these have not gone, even after my continuous attempt to be as grammatically correct as i want (trust me, i write my stories on my mobile so a lot of them are thanks to autocorrect or touch problems and also because I'm not very well verse in the field of literature, this fanfic is the first time I've even dipped into the ocean of fiction writing, there's soo much that i don't know, and soo much that I don't know that i don't know.

" ** _glassychords_** " you sound exactly like my maths professor, he also said that his kindergarten child has a better handwriting than mine(it did hurt alot), but i guess that's one of the disadvantages of being in upper echelons of intelligence spectrum (me being arrogant and narcissistic, though I'm actually one of the top students of my class).

but enough of that, i would like to request for a beta reader, someone to whom i will send my chapters in raw condition and he/she can grammar correct it and send it to me, i will mention their contribution in the published chapters, so if anyone want to help me, they can PM me their email address and I'll get in contact with them.

thank you for your time


	20. the broken promise chapter 19

CHAPTER 19TH

i know that this chapter is really really late, these past few months have been a roller coaster , but I've successfully graduated from my bachelors and came at 3rd rank for the entrance exam for the university where I'm going to now pursue my masters,although all of this felt like a dream before, now that its in my palm I'm feeling relaxed, and can happily concentrate on finishing this journey I've led you on

I DO NOT OWN DARLING IN THE FRANKXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" are you sure this is gonna work?" asked hiro

"it's our only chance" replied futoshi

"but what if we miss? or couldn't get through it?" asked goro

" then this world will perish" answered futoshi

"when are we going to do it?" asked ikuno

" you'll know when the time is right,but it's definitely going to be soon" answered futoshi

everyone else gulped looking at their small time frame

"i have to know guys" he said looking at all of them

"are you with me?" he asked while putting forward his hand

there was a brief silence in the room until

ikuno puts her hand on top of his

"i am, i trust you futoshi, I'll be with you till the end" said ikuno

futoshi just looked into her eyes and smiled

and then

"i have no reason to doubt you, if you are right then i as the squad leader must help you in this mission" said ichigo putting her hand above ikuno

"me too" said goro and did the same

"we are with you till the end futoshi" said zorome and miku and put their hand above goro

"if it will help in saving the world, then I'm with you" said hiro and put his hand in too

"I'll be with you, darling" said zero two and did the same

all that were left were mitsuru and kokoro

everyone looked at them

"aaah alright I'm in" said mitsuru giving in to the peer pressure

"what about you kokoro chan" said futoshi

"I'll do my best " said kokoro and gave her hand in

"alright guys, let's do this!" said futoshi

and then

"lets do what?" interjected a voice

it was nana

everyone got terrified of wondering whether she heard everything

"what were you people planning on doing?" asked nana as she entered the room

"um! ha! we were discussing tactics for the war " inadvertently shouted zorome

"that's not really your field of expertise but sure, knock yourself out" said nana

" by the way, you guys have a new mission, this one is especially important and papa has specifically requested for your squad to do it" said nana

" what's the mission" asked the squad leader ichigo

"its a pick up, there's a S4,100 megaton thermonuclear bomb that you have to pick up its 200 miles west of here, it accidentally fell from the transport ship but, the safety mechanism prevented any explosion, it is one of the weapons that is going to be used in the war, we need to secure and bring it here" said nana

"when do we leave" asks futoshi

" they leave in about 5 minutes, and you have a meeting with papa after this briefing so you wont be a part of this mission" replied nana

"huh!?" all of them were stumped

"but chlorophytum is the strongest frankxx in the squad, how are we supposed to go without it?"asked ichigo

"i didnt say chlorophytum wont be a part of this mission, i just said that futoshi wont be a part of it" replied nana

" but how will chlorophytum work without him?" asked ikuno

"papa has assigned a new partner for no.196" nana dropped the bombshell

" come in " said nana and a new figure emerged from the door and

his face was pale in color, having honey blond hair, and long bangs

it was 9'alpha

"you!" said zero two as she was approaching him with a malevolent intent

"wait, zero two" said hiro and she stopped

"you're surely kidding right, you do know ikuno is my partner" said futoshi with a bit of rage

"don't worry you good-for-nothing primate, its only for one mission" said 9'alpha further enraging futoshi

but futoshi somehow calmed himself down

"its alright futoshi, its just for this once" said ikuno while clutching his hands in hers, maybe to calm him down

futoshi looked in her eyes, he knew that if she says its okay then he can calm down a bit and so he sighed and looked at the rest of the squad and nodded

"futoshi instead has a meeting with papa in the next half hours while you guys need to leave in the next 10 minutes and recover that bomb" said nana

everyone begrudgingly nodded

(30 minutes later)

futoshi was outside the door, he had been waiting there for the last five minutes, they were taught in training to always arrive 5 minutes before any meeting

zzzzhhhhh*

the door opens and there was hatchi as he was coming outside

"papa will see you now, be careful to always answer the questions directly, and to never lie to papa" said hatchi as futoshi was about to enter

futoshi got flashbacks of his meeting with the klaxsaur queen and what she had asked of him, he then looked at hatchi and nodded while taking a gulp

he then entered the room which at first was dark but when he entered the main conference room it looked brighter than day

he had to cover his eyes for second for them to adjust to the brightness until

"Enter 214" said multiple voices in unison

he looked up at the sources and saw multiple figures

they were all papas, he had no doubt about it, wearing white clothes with a mask on their faces

" you asked for me papa?" said futoshi not loosing his composure

" yes, we did, we have been closely following your case for quite some time now" said one of them

"but we are more interested in your most recent endeavors, particularly pertaining to last night" said the same person, futoshi realized that he must be the main head of papas, futoshi turned to him.

"yes?" asked futoshi

" where did you go?" asked papa

futoshi looked down, remembering hachi's words and then looked up at the head figure

"sleepwalking" futoshi said with a smirk

"dont try to act smart with us" said one of the papa from behind

"we know you met KlaxsaurQueen" said the head papa

"yes, I did" replied futoshi with a serious demeanor

" and what did you do?" asked the head papa

"I found out what all of you did to this planet" said futoshi without fear realizing that the cats out of the bag

futoshi wasnt scared of the papa's he knew his own strength was enough to kill them all in this room without any problem but he still didnt choose to for he knew there was a reason for why he was called and it wasnt just to know his daily endeavours

futoshi remained calm

"and so what did she ask of you?" asked the head papa

" she asked me to kill all of you, and after seeing all your doings, im not that opposed to the particular notion" replied futoshi getting bolder by each passing comment

" do you have any idea about the consequences of you words and behavior can have on you" said the head papa with a serious voice

" I do, as well as i know just how easily i can kill every single one of you right now and end the war for good without shedding any more innocent blood"said futoshi

" and then what after?, how will you deal with the klaxsaurs, how will you help revive the problems, the damage done is irreversible" said the head papa

futoshi had no reply for that and the head papa continued

" but with this planets resources that are left,we can all be immortal and leave this planet and the godforsaken klaxsaurs with it" said the head papa

"think about it, you have the power to end all the klaxsaur without any problems, you wont even have to kill them all, just kill the queen and then her army will instincly obey you, and then we will kill them all with minimum or no casualty,you and your sqad can live forever" said the head papa

all while futoshi was silent and listning to him,not being able to rebut to his words, even he had to think about it, if this was possibl, woudnt it be the best course of actions, wasnt this the path that would help them survive longest, wasnt this the path with maximum chances of survival?

he then closed his eyes as a memory flashed his eyes

he then opened his eyes and spoke

" i've seen a world that was filled with greene, a world where there were endless water flowing from a mountain cliff,i've seen magnificent fountains,wildlife so diverse and unique that you could look at one new creature everyday and still wont be able to see them all in your lifetime,i've seen the distruction that you've done to this planet just for your greed" he said taking a breath

" NO, i wont let you kill whats left of this planet for your personal gain anymore,i wont bow down to people like you anymore" said futoshi

" I will end this war, and save the planet, whichever way i can, and i will kill you all if i need to" said futoshi as he declared his intent to them all

there was silence in the room for a while, Then-

" ha-ha...ha-ha-ha...ha-hahahahahahaahah" all the papas started laughin in unison

"Good, we were hoping for that reaction, otherwise all our plan would have been in waste" said the head papa

" what plan?" asked futoshi

" didnt you wonder why you were called 30 minutes later and your friends were sent out to field before you?" said the head papa

futoshi didnt understand their meaning at first but then it clicked

" you didn't" said futoshi in a growl

"the trigger to the thermonuclear bomb is with 9alpla" said the head papa

" and he has been listening to our conversation from the beginning, waiting for my signal, after they arrived near the bomb" said head papa

futoshi in that instant accumulated all his energy in a second almost as if to burst out in the whole plantation right that second, sensing that, head papa responded

" tsk_tsk_tsk, dont try to leave 214, no matter how fast you may be, you are not fast enough to arrive there before he presses the button at my command" said head papa

futoshi then realized that the person infront of him is right, futoshi has to keep his calm and think rationally, so he dilutes his energy field

he then looked at the head papa with a glare

" what do you want?" asks futoshi with a murderous intent

" it's the most simplest thing in the world for you to do,...bring us klaxsaur queens head" says the head papa

futoshi's eyes widens

" unless she dies, the klaxsaur will keep impeding our work, taking us longer to suck the planet dry" explains head papa

"you have to kill her, and bring us her head, after that once the klaxsaur start obeying you, we will do the rest" said the head papa

" but how do you know she will show up there?" asked futoshi with confusion

" because you called her" said the head papa

" what do you mean?, i called her?" asked futoshi more confused

"oh sorry,i meant she thinks that you're calling her, we embedded a machine on chlorophytum that acts as a beacon sending out an energy pulse that equals yours" he explained

" she's gonna think that you're calling her, in fact based on our Intel, she should be arriving there right now, and if she finds not you but your friends, with a thermonuclear bomb with them, guess what she's gonna be thinking " said the head papa

" either you kill her, or we will all your squad in an instant" says the head papa

" why not just kill her with that thermonuclear weapon of yours?" asks futoshi, trying constantly to figure out a way out of here

even if he was to travel at his fastest speed, it would still take him around 15 seconds to travel about 200 miles in any direction, he needs to somehow make time

" ah yes that would have been the first option, but the snake klaxsaur she carries with her is a huge pain, it can will protect her by giving its life in sacrifice and she is also not that weak in herself, if by even one percent chance she survives, she will initiate an all out war in the next hour, and no matter how hard we try, 13 plantations aren't strong enough to fight a million klaxsaurs, even with you and all your powers, the damage to our plans would be too much to recover, plus her DNA is very valuable, it might be the key to klaxsaur workers for any future planet terraformation " said the head papa

" then i can just sit back and watch her end all your plans, go ahead kill my squad, i don't care that much" futoshi tried to bluff

" if there's anything we have knows by observing you for a while now is that you care for your squad way too much, specially for this particular parasite code 196, or this IKUNO parasite, that's why her going there today was necessary" said the head papa

" decide now, kill her or witness the death of everything you've known and loved" said the head papa

futoshi looked down for a couple of moments, thinking hard and fast to somehow find out a way

after thinking for some time he spoke

"I will kill the klaxsaur queen and bring her body for you"

"Good decision, but know this, we find any evidence and foul play then the bomb will be detonated in that instant" said head papa

" understood, but know this, after i kill her, I AM COMING FOR All OF YOUR HEADS" said futoshi as he accumulated all his energy and burst upward tearing through multiple ceilings as he finally reached sky and then turned to west

"please let me get there in time" he spoke as he zoomed through the air almost tearing the atmosphere apart, making ridiculous amount of ripples in air hoping to get there in time

(200 miles west of there during that instant)

"if she comes any closer to the bomb i'm going to fire all my weapons" said zorome as argentaa prepared to fire at the klaxsaur snake upon whom the klaxsaur queen was sitting

she didn't stop as she slowly closed in on chlorophytum which was protecting the bomb

genestia, chlorophytum and delphenium were guarding the bomb while sterlizia and argentia were all weapons ready to fire at the slowly approching klaxsaur queen

" if she keeps approaching then we have to open fire" said ichigo as everyone nodded

seeing as the klaxsaur queen was still approaching

" on my mark, open fire" said ikuno

"5"

.

"4"

.

"3"

.

"2"

.

"1"

 **THE END**

well guys that's the end of chapter 19, i know this chapter was too little too late, and i'll try ti upload next chapter sooner, but it might take some time since i'm going to have to be relocating to hostel for my masters, and not gonna be having much free time, but i'm hope full that by the end of this year, this story will reach its ending, and if anyone's wondering how long many chapters are left then, ill be happy to inform that this story will go till chapter 21(epilouge) till then enjoy and

thank you for your time


End file.
